nouvelle génération, rebellion, potion
by lainedemouton
Summary: postHP7 les aventures de Scorpius, Albus et Rose, au menu: disputes entre serpentard et gryffondors, découverte de poudlard, blagues à gogo et un gros problème à l'horizon...
1. POUDLARD EXPRESS

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JKR (déesse que l'on adule tous)**_

_**Resumé : postHP7 Albus et Rose rencontrent une étrange et mystérieuse jeune fille dans le train… Scorpius débarque… nouvelle génération… nouvelles aventures**_

_**Chapitre 1 POUDLARD EXPRESS**_

-Albus… Albus !! OH !

Rose hélait son cousin mais celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup de réaction. Lorsqu'enfin le jeune garçon daigna lui porter une once d'intérêt, elle arrêta ses cris stridents qui lui valaient des regards moqueurs d'autres élèves et reprit un peu agacée et en soupirant :

-C'est bon la gare est loin déjà … Tu ne veux pas arrêter de regarder le vide et prendre ta valise plutôt ? Maman m'a dit qu'il fallait se dépêcher si nous voulions trouver un compartiment vide ou avec de bonnes personnes, apparemment ils sont vite remplis…

Devant le manque de réaction de son cousin et son regard vitreux, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait le tracasser à ce point et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était le fait de ne plus revoir ses parents avant un bout de temps.

- Albus arrête de faire cette tête là ! Tu vas les revoir…

- Mouai… ce n'est pas ca …

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ?

- Rien je savourais ma nouvelle liberté avant que tu ne me cris dessus…

Albus leva un regard pleins de sous-entendu à sa cousine, pris sa valise et commença à arpenter les couloirs.

Il avait enfin quitté le foyer familial. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais il l'étouffait, et puis avec James qui ne cessait plus d'essayer de lui faire peur sur Poudlard, il n'avait à cet instant précis, qu'une seule envie : le découvrir. Y vivre. Y rencontrer sa nouvelle famille.

Son père lui avait raconté tant de choses sur ce château. Il connaissait d'ailleurs l'existence d'une carte de Poudlard (son oncle Georges n'avait pu se taire), mais il ne l'avait pas. Son père bien qu'un peu agacé que son beau frère n'ait pu tenir sa langue, fut ravi de raconter son histoire. La carte des maraudeurs. Il en rêvait souvent, mais il ne l'avait pas. Son père lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas la chercher ni quoique ce soit. Il lui avait lancé un défi : en créer une qui ne serait qu'à lui et ses amis. Sa mère avait crié en l'apprenant (car tout se savait au 12 square Grimmaud).

'_Non, mais t'es malade ! T'as quoi dans ta tête pour lui dire une chose pareille ! Face de serpent t'as laissé des séquelles ou quoi ?? Ecoute moi bien Albus, jamais au grand jamais tu n'écouteras à nouveau ce que dit ton père et ensuite tu vas immédiatement oublier ce qu'il vient de déblatéré ! Harry… lance lui _oubliettes !'

Après le regard effaré de son fils et amusé de son mari, s'en était suivie une course poursuite dans le manoir…

Un bon souvenir en somme. Et de bonnes perspectives en vue.

- Albus, à quoi tu penses ?

- hun ?

Il savait qu'il avait l'air un peu niais quand il agissait ainsi mais il le faisait quand meme. Il se retourna vers Rose qui s'était arrêté et agitait sa tête de droite à gauche dans un signe de profond désespoir.

- Tu viens de passer devant trois compartiments vides sans même penser à rentrer dedans et tu ris bêtement… alors je te demande : à quoi penses-tu ?

- Oh… À tout ce qu'on va pourvoir faire cette année… Ils étaient vraiment vides les compartiments ?

- à vrai dire, non mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans le dernier je crois… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder vu que je devais te courir après. Enfin ! Donc ça ne te dérange pas si on fait demi-tour et qu'on va se poser, j'aimerais vraiment lâcher cette valise. Elle est vraiment trop lourde et puis…

Albus l'a regarda et souris. Rose était une pipelette, elle était incapable de passer plus de cinq minutes sans ouvrir sa bouche. Jusque là ce n'est pas si grave, le pire dans l'histoire c'était que quand elle commençait à parler, elle ne s'arrêtait plus et le débit de ses paroles s'accélérait. Il ouvrit alors la porte du compartiment, qu'il venait de passer et chercha du regard la personne que Rose avait vu.

-Bonjour, excuse nous, on peut s'asseoir ici ?

La jeune fille se tourna, le regarda attentivement et acquiesça. Pas un sourire, pas une expression dans les yeux, pas un mot. Albus ne lui en tenu pas rigueur et lui souris tout de même. Rose toute en finesse et adresse jeta sa valise dans le compartiment et s'affala sur le siège. Albus détourna son regard blasé de sa cousine et le posa sur la jeune fille. Il lui tendit la main et se présenta :

-Je m'appelle Albus Potter et toi ?

Elle leva de nouveau son regard sur Albus qui en fut presque troublé. Ses yeux étaient noirs, pas noisettes très foncés, non, noirs comme l'ébène comme les cheveux de la famille Potter. Il soutint pourtant ce regard qui bien qu'étrangement envoutant, ne reflétait aucune émotion. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne tende sa main à son tour.

-Alecto Pritchard.

Ils desserrèrent leur poignée de main et elle replongea ses pensées vers la vitre, et le paysage qui s'y déroulait. Mais son répit ne fut que de courte durée.

- Bonjour Alecto moi c'est Rose Weasley. Tu rentres en première année ? Nous oui, d'après notre famille on devrait aller à Gryffondor mais personnellement je préférerais aller à Serdaigle et toi tu penses aller dans quelle maison ? J'ai…

- Rose…

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de hausser le ton que sa cousine devenait déjà aussi rouge que ses cheveux. C'était incroyable, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle posait des question et n'attendait même pas les réponses. C'était surement le mélange Ron/Hermione, entre le 'je n'écoute pas ce qu'on me dit' et le 'je veux tout connaitre'.

-Je te pris de l'excuser elle est un peu…

Il ne trouvait pas le bon mot, celui qui caractériserait sa cousine sans la blesser, ce qui était très difficile vu son tempérament de feu,alors la jeune fille aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux vint à son secours.

-Volubile ? Oui je trouve en effet.

Albus esquissa un sourire, c'était le bon mot. Alecto était étrange. Elle avait la peau diaphane, ce qui contrastait énormément avec ses cheveux et ses yeux. Ses lèvres, charnues et bien ourlées, étaient d'un rouge presque lumineux. Sa voix était cassée comme ces chanteuses de Jazz, mais si de la chaleur en ressortait aucune émotion ne transparaissaient dans ses paroles. Et puis elle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait décrire comme quelqu'un de loquace. Elle restait à sa place stoïque. Cela ne faisait qu'une demi-heure qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, mais elle était devenu un mystère pour Albus.

Alors qu'il était fasciné par le phénomène qui était devant lui, la porte s'ouvrit timidement et un garçon s'avança.

-Puis-je m'installer ici ?

Tous les regards s'était tournés vers lui, et on pu observer sa mâchoire se crisper. C'était un garçon de leur âge, assez grand mais qui avait encore le visage rond de l'enfance. Il restait dans l'embrasure de la porte, droit et fier, attendant la sentence qui devait tombée.

-Il est inutile de vous exprimer tous en même temps, voyons !

Le sarcasme laissait sous-entendre une impatiente. Il détaillait les trois futurs élèves. Une Weasley, sans doute, rousse comme elle était ; le fils d'Harry Potter ; et une jeune fille qui s'était désintéressée de lui et avait reporté (encore une fois) son regard sur les montagnes qui s'éloignaient. Son père n'avait peut-être pas eu tord de lui enseigner quelques notions de généalogie des grandes familles… au moins il pouvait repérer quelques têtes.

-En attendant que vous vous décidiez et que vous me jetiez dehors comme tous les autres, je me permets de poser ma valise ici.

- Scuze'nous… Je t'en pris prend place avec nous ! On vient juste de s'installer nous aussi c'est pour cela que l'on n'a pas tout de suite réagis, mais il n'y a vraiment pas de problèmes...

- Je vois. Merci.

La voix était posée. Les mots clairs et nets. Son allure fière, presque hautaine. Albus avait détourné son regard d'Alecto. Le garçon devant lui, rien que par sa façon d'être, lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il l'examina alors et compris. Même s'il n'avait jamais vu Drago Malefoy, tout ce que ses parents avaient pu en dire et tout ce que les bouquins racontaient sur sa famille, lui donnait une idée assez claire du personnage. Devant lui se trouvait surement son fils, la marque de fabrique malfoyen bien là : les cheveux d'une blondeur extrême , soyeux. Les traiots étaient fins et racés. Scorpius Malefoy. Un dragon et un scorpion ca ne devait pas faire bon ménage… Rire.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire, mon apparence est elle si comique que je ne m'en aperçois même pas ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas tu es parfait… Scorpius Malefoy je présume ?

-Et tu présume bien.

Disant ses mots il plissa les yeux. Dubitatif il demanda :

-Vous ne me jetez pas la pierre ? Vous ne fuyez pas sous l'arrivée du fils Malefoy ?

-Et pourquoi le ferait-on ?

Les trois enfants regardèrent le nouvel arrivant, un garçon un peu étonné, une fille totalement déboussolée et une autre un sourire un peu mesquin s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

-Mais Potter parce que nous avons devant nous le fils d'une famille noire ayant deux mangemorts à son actif, que nous ne sommes que des enfants et que nous avons peur d'un autre gamin de notre âge.

Ledit gamin se crispa à ses mots, mais ne put intervenir car la pourtant très silencieuse Alecto repris :

-Malefoy, sache que premièrement ma famille n'est pas mieux que la tienne donc je n'ai pas à te huer pour cela, ensuite je pense que Potter et Weasley ici présents n'ont d'aucune manière à avoir peur de toi car leur famille ont tenu tête à la tienne assez longtemps et de plus Potter père a réhabilité ta famille et témoigné en sa faveur donc je ne pense pas qu'il est appris à son fils à vous honnir.

Rose et Albus n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, elle avait parlé. Le ton était pourtant resté froid. Mais dans ces mots on pouvait sentir comme une compréhension des sentiments malefoyens à cet instant précis. Scorpius lui reprenait contenance et alla s'installer près de la fenêtre à côté d'Albus.

-De fait… et toi qui es-tu ?

-Alecto Pritchard…

Albus et Rose assistait à un étrange échange. L'Argent rencontrant le Pétrole. Ils semblaient presque se parler à travers ce regard. Albus pensa même que pendant quelques secondes on aurait cru contempler deux statues en pleine conversation. Puis ils détachèrent leurs regards et l'on commençât à s'occuper de soi-même. Albus sorti un livre sur les potions, 'A_ctions, réactions des potions'_ de Nasennych Wykwintne1, Alecto reprit sa contemplation, Rose ouvrit le Chicaneur dont Luna Lovegood et sa mère Hermione Granger avait pris la direction conjointement et Scorpius se plongea dans ses pensées.

Il n'était même pas arrivé à Poudlard que cela commençait déjà mal. Refusé dans tous les compartiments, il avait du atteindre le fond du train et entrer dans ce compartiment qui au merci Merlin avait bien voulu de lui, il n'aurait pas été digne qu'un Malefoy passe le voyage assis dans le couloir. Il avait pourtant été étonné que ceux-là l'acceptent. Pourtant d'après son père c'était d'eux qu'il devait se méfier _'car la haine se transmet de génération en génération et on ne sait pas si eux aussi nous ont en grippe donc fait attention mais il faut rester impassible quoiqu'il se passe mon fils'. _Pour l'impassibilité c'était gagné. A peine arrivé, troublé qu'ils ne le jette pas, il s'était frouvoyé et s'était fait remettre en place par une fille. Bon pas n'importe laquelle c'était au moins ça. Pritchard. Un nom connu mais jamais sali, pas comme le sien. Grande lignée de sorcier prestigieux, serpentard et pas pour autant noir. Mais d'après les livres, cette famille était pourtant partie à Salem lorsque celui qui devait être le grand-père d'Alecto était devenu ambassadeur au gouvernement. Scorpius intrigué releva alors la tête et chercha le regard de celle-ci. Quand enfin il le capta, il lui demanda :

-Ta famille n'habite plus Salem ?

- Si.

Une réponse plus que claire. Il senti alors le regard de son voisin piqué sur sa peau, il tourna alors son visage et Albus rougit.

-Scuze moi… mais vous vous connaissez ?

- Non.

Encore une fois la réponse d'Alecto avait été précise, mais trop coupante au goût de Rose qui avait quitté des yeux son journal.

-Si vous ne vous vous connaissez pas, alors comment se fait-il qu'il sache que ta famille vient de Salem ? et d'ailleurs pourquoi viens-tu à Poudlard alors que tu habites Salem ? il y a une école la bas ! je le sais il y a un bouquin sur l'histoire de sa construction dans la bibliothèque de maman…

-Rose… tu devrais prendre exemple sur Alecto et ne parler que par monosyllabe…

- Si mes réponses ne te conviennent pas je peux tout aussi bien ne plus en faire !

Le ton si dépourvu d'émotion et pourtant sec donnait des frissons à Albus, mais celui-ci compris tout de même sa maladresse.

-Je ne voulais pas te critiquer, excuse-moi, je voulais juste faire comprendre à ma cousine que parfois le silence lui sierait bien.

- Je comprend. Pour répondre aux nombreuses questions de ta cousine et à celles silencieuses de Malefoy, je vous dirait simplement que dans le cadre de nos familles il est normal de connaitre les allées et venues de chacun, et que si je suis à Poudlard c'est par tradition familiale.

Elle appuya ses dires en plongeant son regard dans celui de scorpius qui aquiesca et s'en retournât à sa fenêtre. C'est alors que l'on entendit les élèves sortir des compartiments. Etonné de ce rafus, Rose, curieuse comme pas deux, se rua dehors et cria un cri de joie qui attira le reste des occupants du compartiment. Un chariot plein de confiseries les attendait, une jeune femme toute souriante à côté pour les vendre. 

A cette vue tous sourirent et s'en allèrent le rejoindre pour faire le plein de bonbons. Tous sauf Scorpius qui rentra à l'intérieur. Albus s'en aperçut :

- Tu n'aimes pas les bonbons ?

- Si si

-Alors pourquoi ne viens tu pas en acheter avec nous ?

-Ne vois tu pas ?

-Si je vois très bien ce qui peut t'en empêcher mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu laisse tout cela t'atteindre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont des œillères que tu dois t'interdire de vivre.

Scorpius le sonda et acquiesça. Lorsqu'ils sortirent et s'avancèrent jusqu'au chariot des murmures s'élevèrent et une voix tonna.

- Albus !

Le jeune garçon releva les yeux des dragées surprises qu'il convoitait et se risqua à regarder vers son frère qui le scrutait de toute sa hauteur

- Nan attend ne me dis pas ! J'ai encore mis le foutoir dans tes cartes chocogrenouilles, c'est ça ?

- Nan, viens avec moi !

James, qui pour ses 14 ans tait assez grand, attrapa le bras de son petit frère t l'emmena dans un compartiment déserté pour le moment.

- C'est moi ou je viens de te voir discuté avec cette vermine de Malefoy ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte comme bêtise, papa dit que…

- Papa, papa toujours lui ! Ouvre les yeux c'est un Malefoy et derrière son angélique apparence et les dires de papa sur leur repentir, ils resteront des mages noirs, qui ont soutenu face de serpent !

- Ba pour l'instant lui il a que 11 ans comme moi, j'ai beau être un Potter moi je ne l'ai pas battu face de serpent et lui il a beau être un Malefoy il ne l'a pas soutenu !

- Je sais que tu es intelligent… tu te rendras compte par toi-même de qui il est…

Après ces douces paroles, James sorti. Albus lui n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi avait il été si méchant ? Après tout ce qu'avait dit leur père, il ne pouvait pas penser comme tous les autres ? et puis même il avait en lui le nom de celui qui était l'incarnation même des façades qui cachaient leur jeux…

Lorsqu'il sorti dans le couloir, le chariot et la jolie vendeuse s'étient envolés. Son idiot de frère lui avait fait louper les confiseries ! Alors il rentra dans son compartiment où Rose et Scorpius le fixaient.

- Je t'ai pris des dragées surprises, tu avais l'air d'en vouloir avant que ton frère ne veuille te parler.

Albus écarquillât les yeux, et lorsqu'il réalisât, il fit un signe de tête pour remercier Scorpius. Jusque là il n'avait rien d'un monstre, contrairement à James.

- James voulait te parler ? Il t'a dit quoi ? C'est drôle je ne l'ai même pas vu, j'étais trop occupé à regarder les friandises !!

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents en étalant ses achats sur la table et en les énumérant. Albus avait tiqué lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de quoi voulait lui parler son frère. Heureusement qu'elle avait continué sans attendre sa réponse. Il se serait mal vu expliquer leur entrevue devant Scorpius. Bientôt ils durent enfiler leur robe, car le Poudlard express arrivait. Ils réunirent leur valise au centre du compartiment près à sortir.

-Rose, n'oublie pas Valkoinen2, il est encore entrain de dormir et tel que je te connais…d'ailleurs où est Moedig3 ?

Valkoinen était la chouette chevêchette de Rose, très petite mais extrêmement forte. Sa tête ronde et aplatie était percée de petits yeux jaunes surmontés de sourcils blancs. Sur le dessus, son corps était brun foncé piqueté de taches plus claires. Le dessous était blanc strié de brun. Sa queue brune, rayée par cinq barres blanchâtres, était souvent agitée et relevée. Petit, mais hyperactif, il s'endormait parfois sans qu'on s'y attende, ce qui entrainait sa perte occasionnelle mais Rose le retrouvait à chaque fois après de dures recherches.

Moedig était la chatte d'Albus. Chatte sauvage du moyen orient, elle avait un très fort caractère. Elle était très indépendante et fière, mais aussi très affectueuse. Ses grandes et longues oreilles pointues lui donnaient un air espiègle. Elle était de couleur cannelle et noir sur le bout de sa queue. Elle partait longtemps en chasse nocturne, ne revenait que quelques nuits plus tard, montrer son trésor de guerre à son jeune maitre.

Scorpius lui n'avait pas désiré prendre d'animaux, il n'en avait pas trouvé à son goût, et Alecto avait emmené sa vieille ratte husky Krysa4, qui apparemment était sur la fin mais que la jeune fille ne pouvait se résigner à laisser.

Lorsqu'enfin le train s'arrêta, ils se regardèrent comme pour se donner du courage mutuellement, et sortir sur le quai. Là, le vieil Hagrid criait comme toujours aux premières années de le suivre. Les quatre compagnons de voyage se suivirent et montèrent ensemble dans la barque qui les mena vers leur nouvelle demeure. Même s'ils en avaient déjà tous entendu parler ils ne pouvaient s'imaginer la majestueuse splendeur du château illuminé d'un millier de chandelles. Les masques tombèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Alecto et Scorpius ne se redonnent un peu de contenance et contemplent de leur tour de glace ce qui serait leur nouveau chez eux.

* * *

_**Voilà le premier chapitre, qu'en dites-vous ? On aime, on n'aime pas ?**_

_**1 : 'somnifère' exquis en polonais**_

_**2 : 'blanc' en finnois**_

_**3 : 'courageuse' en néerlandais**_

_**4 : tout simplement 'rat' en tchèque**_


	2. REPARTITION

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JKR (déesse que l'on adule tous)**_

_**Resumé : postHP7 Albus et Rose rencontrent une étrange et mystérieuse jeune fille dans le train… Scorpius débarque… nouvelle génération… nouvelles aventures**_

_**Chapitre 2 REPARTITION**_

Dans la famille Potter et Weasley, la tradition était gryffondoriesque. On était tolérant vis-à-vis des Serdaigles. Les Poufsouffles passaient encore. Une seule et unique maison n'était pas tolérée et honnit… Serpentard. Pourtant quand Albus parcourait les livres de sa tante Hermione ou les restes retrouvés dans le manoir qui fut autrefois familial et celui des Blacks, il ne comprenait pas l'ampleur de ces démonstrations d'animosité. Cette maison était pourtant aussi bien que les autres même plus propices que Gryffondor et Poufsouffles aux métiers prestigieux. Elle recelait de noms grandioses tels que Melissa Rozczarny qui, en 1453, découvrit les propriétés de la rose noire permettant d'éviter les hémorragies, mais encore Burdock Muldoon qui fut Chef du Conseil des Sorciers de 1448 à 1450, Merwyn le Malicieux créateur de sortilèges, Paracelse qui découvrit le fourchelangue et bien d'autres… Cependant on ne retenait de Serpentard que les mages noirs et pourtant, et pourtant !, cet ami de la famille ne les avait-il pas trahi alors qu'il était Gryffondor…

'_Ce n'est pas pareil, lui on ne sait pas pourquoi il est passé de leur côté mais ce n'est pas la même chose, et s'il te plait arrête d'aborder ce sujet !_'

Enfin, si Albus y pensait, c'était qu'il avait lu ce que demandait chaque maison pour y entrer, et il lui semblait bien qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que son frère, peut être pas aussi travailleur que Teddy Lupin, surement pas aussi sage que sa tatie Luna… Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et pourtant il était courageux (tout du moins il n'avait jamais refusé un cap ou pas cap quel qu'il soit et il appelait même les esprits quand George le voulait bien) il était loyal (il n'avait jamais dénoncé son frère pour ses bêtises…), et il savait pas mal de choses (les bibliothèques mises à sa disposition étaient nombreuses).

Une chose était sure, s'il n'avait pas toutes les qualités requises pour ces trois maisons la quatrième lui était totalement dédiée. L'ambition, le goût de la réussite, la malice faisaient parties de lui et ce depuis son plus jeune âge on le lui avait souvent répété sans forcément faire le rapprochement avec Serpentard. Seulement à l'approche de la rentrée Albus avait commencé à stresser. Et s'il y allait ? Le rejetterait-on ? L'aimerait-on encore ? Toutes ses questions il se les était posé maintes et maintes fois. Un jour son père le découvrit la mine abattue, dans le jardin comme s'il avait le poids du monde sur les épaules. Curieux de voir ce sentiment sur le visage de son fils alors qu'il n'avait aucune mission à accomplir, il le questionnât jusqu'à ce que ce dernier dévoile l'objet de ses doutes. Ce jour-là il le rassura, et chercha le plus de tendresse à mettre dans ses mots, pour que son fils comprenne bien que jamais sa famille ne l'abandonnerait, qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Le jour du départ il lui avait même pris la main pour lui expliquer que quoiqu'il arrive, même s'il était différent du reste de la famille de par son esprit, l'amour qu'il lui portait serait toujours le même et qu'il avait confiance en lui. Le jeune garçon s'était alors senti beaucoup plus léger et le sourire lui était revenu. S'il était heureux d'ouvrir un peu ses ailes, il ne voulait pas qu'un jour sa famille le renie.

En arrivant devant l'immense château il senti à nouveau son cœur se serrer à l'idée de perdre les êtres chers à son cœur s'il allait dans la maison des serpents. Même s'il était malicieux il n'était pas pour autant vil et méchant. Même s'il voulait réussir dans sa vie et laisser sa trace dans l'histoire, il ne voulait pas pour autant diriger le monde et assouvir une quelconque envie de pouvoir. Il se rassurait en se répétant ses mots. Sa famille l'aimerait toujours. Elle n'était pas stupide (hormis peut-être James). Sourire.

Les quatre jeunes gens descendirent de la barque et se dirigèrent vers le château tandis qu'Hagrid vérifiait bien si rien n'avait été oublié dans les embarcations. Toujours émerveillés par la beauté de l'école les enfants se déplaçaient presque par habitude et par instinct que par propre volonté. Même les yeux d'Alecto semblaient s'illuminés devant l'éclat de la bâtisse. En arrivant devant les grandes portes, ils se firent accueillir par une jeune femme élancée, aux cheveux blonds crêpés et aux bijoux plus qu'étonnants. Ses boucles d'oreilles ressemblaient fortement à des livres minuscules et son collier avaient pour offices de perles, des plumes en sucres vendues chez Honeydukes dont une était pincée entre ses lèvres. Luna Lovegood regardait silencieusement l'assemblée qui se massait devant elle tout en suçant rêveusement sa plume. Puis, après des secondes qui parurent infiniment longues aux nouveaux élèves, elle s'exclama :

- Bonjour, à tous, je suis heureuse de vous voir. Je ne fais pas de grand discours moi, non !, il parait que je me laisse trop emportée par mon imagination… enfin les mauvaises langues ne sont que des jalouses qui n'aiment pas ignorer ce que vous-même savez… Poudlard est une prestigieuse école, oui, mais elle est habitée par de jeunes gens donc rythmée par vos vies et vos exploits… et quels exploits !… enfin… je vais vous mener vers la Grande Salle. Ce sera là que vous allez mangez matin midi et soir, que vous allez participez aux grands évènements organisés par le professorat… aux remises des coupes des quatre maisons et de quidditch, aux remises de diplôme… Mais c'est aussi là que vous allez assister à l'évènement le plus important pour les 7 années qui vont suivre : votre répartition dans l'une des quatre maisons… maison qui deviendra votre famille, mais qui ne devra pas pour autant vous coupé du reste de l'école… les meilleurs souvenirs sont encore ceux où les familles se mélangent… euh… ah oui ! Lorsque la directrice Minerva McGonagall vous appellera, et ce par ordre alphabétique, vous viendrez vous placer à mes côtés, êtes-vous d'accord ?... qui ne dit mot consent…chaque années c'est pareil vous êtes tous dociles et une semaine après c'est la débandade…hihihi

Elle avait dit ses derniers mots avec une note joyeuse et un sourire radieux alors que n'importe quel autre professeur aurait surement émis une note de désespoir.

- Bien suivez-moi !

Alors que tous commençaient à avancer et déambuler dans les couloirs de l'école essayant de retenir chaque pas, Luna s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna soudainement

- Ah ! J'ai oublié

Chaque enfant se raidit, à cette exclamation. Qu'y avait-il d'important pour perturber la marche vers l'avenir ?

- Mon nom est Luna Lovegood-Dragonneau. Je serais cette année votre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, et je serais également votre directrice-adjointe.

Elle afficha un magnifique sourire et repris sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Laissant les futurs-élèves un peu niais devant tant d'insouciance. Ils reprirent cependant assez vite leurs esprits et regardaient suspicieusement les tableaux qui chuchotaient sur leur passage. Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande salle et un murmure d'impatiente s'éleva du groupe. Luna les regarda, fière (et certains se demandèrent même pourquoi) et leur dit :

-Même si je sais que certains d'entre vous seront un jour victime du Joncheruine, je suis déjà heureuse que vous soyez ici, pour les 7 ans à venir, ou au moins quelques jours.

Des regards alarmés se croisèrent, et Scorpius fronça même les sourcils avant qu'Albus ne lui explique la véritable nature légèrement loufoque de Luna. Malgré le malaise qui s'était installé à ses mots, l'assemblée entra dans la Grande salle lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et se dirigea vers le centre en observant époustouflée le plafond magique, les tableaux, les fantômes, le professorat, et les quatre grandes et majestueuses tables déjà assiégées par les élèves portant fièrement les couleurs de leur blason suspendu au-dessus d'eux.

Lorsqu'ils se furent installés, la directrice se leva et embrassa du regard l'école réunie sous ses yeux :

- Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année, pour beaucoup d'entre vous je ne suis plus une énigme, et vous me connaissez réticente au grand discours de bienvenue. C'est pourquoi même si je suis impatiente de vous rencontrer, ou de vous revoir pour certains dans mon bureau je vais laisser place à notre très cher Choixpeau avant de vous parler des nouveautés de cette année.

Les yeux pétillants au regard de certains élèves un peu horrifié de la revoir ou d'autre acquiesçant vivement à leurs futures retrouvailles, elle applaudit de concert Luna qui apportait l'ancien couvre-chef de Gryffondor. Tous dirigèrent leur attention sur le misérable et pourtant si noble chapeau rapiécé, posé sur son tabouret. Beaucoup à cet instant souriait aux souvenirs que cette image leur redonnait. Mais directement devant lui les regards se faisaient plutôt anxieux et stressés. C'est alors qu'il se déchira :

_Une nouvelle année commence,_

_Préparant déjà manigances,_

_Portée sous le signe de la chance,_

_Pour toi ma belle Assistance._

_A vous mes chers nouveaux,_

_Je me présente en ces mots._

_Lors de la création de cette école_

_Ceux qui seront bientôt vos idoles,_

_Me créèrent pour vous envoyer_

_Dans les maisons qui vous sont destinées_

_A Poufsouffle vous serez,_

_Car patiente, justice et loyauté_

_Sont vos maitres mots_

_Et vos propres idéaux._

_Serdaigle vous attend,_

_Vous qui êtes sage et savant,_

_Qui d'intelligence êtes doté_

_Et sur de bonnes bases êtes posé._

_Si l'audace vous est familière_

_Si votre courage n'a pas de barrières_

_Votre place est à Gryffondor_

_Là où l'esprit est fort._

_Enfin ceux malicieux et rusé_

_Ceux habile et futé _

_Ceux qui ont de l'ambition _

_Serpentard vous correspond._

_Posez moi sur votre tète_

_Je vous dirais qui vous êtes._

La fin de la chanson fut applaudit par l'ensemble de la salle, les plus jeunes suivant le geste plus par imitation que par initiative. La directrice commençât alors l'énumération des noms, et nos quatre comparses commençaient à s'ennuyer ferme lorsque vint leur tour, ayant vite compris le manège : un nom, une maison désignée et une table joyeuse d'accueillir un nouvel élève.

-Ernie Junior MacMillan

-Poufsouffle

-Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy

A ce nom, beaucoup arrêtèrent leur conversation, d'autres en commencèrent, et un murmure d'attente s'éleva dans la salle. Le jeune garçon se dirigea droit comme un i vers le tabouret, s'y assit, la tête haute et fière en attendant que le chapeau vienne le sonder. Sans aucune surprise pour l'assemblée on entendit :

-Serpentard

Il rejoint sa table sans un regard pour l'attention qu'on lui portait, le dégoût qu'il engendrait, ignorant ce monde bâti sur des préjugés. Et la liste des noms continua :

-Aliénor Peakes

-Gryffondor

-Albus Severus Potter

A son nom, il se leva, sentant la pression montée d'un cran. Il entendit vaguement un 'frérot t'es le meilleur !' et des ' cousin on te soutient' avec des pouces levés. Mais il n'avait d'attention que pour le Choixpeau.

'_Un Potter, tiens donc, sais-tu que je fut très utile à ton père à une époque ? Et il me semble bien qu'à son instar tu es des qualités gryffondoriennes mais aussi serpentardes… serait-ce là une marque de fabrique ? as-tu une idée de là où tu voudrais aller ? les deux te tentent hmm je vois… tu es un choix compliqué, j'aime ça… Tu serais surement à l'aise à Gryffondor sans pour autant totalement y trouver repères, la maison qui te permettra d'ouvrir tes ailes et qui te siérait le plus est certainement…_'

-Serpentard !

Ce qui parût une éternité dans la tête d'Albus n'avait en fait été que l'histoire de quelques millièmes de secondes, et la surprise fût générale lorsque la sentence tomba. Un Potter à Serpentard. C'était comme un mage noir à Gryffondor. James regarda son frère avec doutes, comme s'il avait mal entendu, puis après s'être penché vers ses amis, il lança de nouveau un regard à son frère qui s'installait aux côté de son camarade de voyage, l'incompréhension et la fureur montait en lui. Son frère, à Serpentard aux côtés de ce vil Malefoy !

Le flot des prénoms continuait sans s'accommoder des réactions, la directrice se souvenant des dires de son mentor. Un jour un grand Gryffondor avait avoué qu'il avait eu le choix entre deux maisons, celle qui était la sienne, et sa grande rivale. Alors '_qu'importe les maisons_' avait-elle compris '_seul le cœur décide de la vie qu'il veut mener_'.

-Sally Preks

-Serdaigle !

-Alecto Pritchard

-Gryffondor !

La table de Serpentard porta un regard étonné sur la jeune fille. En effet, beaucoup dans cette maison connaissait la famille Pritchard, au moins de renommée et il la savait réputée pour sortir de Serpentard. Alors, lorsque l'héritière se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison, beaucoup commentèrent ce qui était pour eux le signe précurseur d'une possible déchéance de la famille et un murmure inhabituel monta de la table pourtant la plus discrète. Rose, elle, s'impatientait, il ne restait pas plus de dix élèves à être répartis. Pour elle les secondes devenaient des heures alors qu'elle voyait son cousin discuter avec son voisin de table et Alecto se mutiner dans un silence malgré les questions des Gryffondors. Vint alors son nom :

-Rose Weasley

-Gryffondor !

Elle avait toujours voulu aller à Serdaigle mais d'un seul coup elle s'était rendu compte que même si elle aimait les études, l'apprentissage, elle avait besoin d'amis près d'elle et elle s'était laissé tenter par le Choixpeau qui lui proposait Gryffondor pour pallier à ce manque.

'_Ta force de caractère fera le nécessaire pour conjuguer ton ardente volonté à apprendre et ton irrémédiable besoin d'avoir des êtres loyaux près de toi. La maison qui pourrait le mieux associer ces deux traits poufsouffliens et serdaigles, n'est autre que Gryffondor. Les personnages brave et aventureux de cette maison te permettront de t'épanouir, et de dompter en même temps la lionne qui est en toi_'

Tout sourire elle s'avança devant la table bruyante qui l'attendait. Là où nombre de ses cousins la félicitait en criant, en applaudissant le plus fort possible ou en lui faisant des signes discrets. Pourtant elle ne se dirigea pas vers eux. Bien que les remerciant du regard, elle s'assis aux côté d'Alecto qui semblait s'écrouler sous le poids de l'interrogatoire qu'elle subissait. Venant à son secours elle lui souri et commençât à discuter vivement avec ses voisins de table sans pour autant la délaisser lui glissant de temps à autres des petits commentaires sur leurs camarades, parfois acides, parfois drôle, parfois aimables…

Alecto bien qu'elle ne participât pas aux discussions qui l'entouraient, s'y intéressait vivement, notant chaque détails de chaque personne dans un recoin de sa tête, et riant intérieurement parfois quand les dires de ses nouveaux camarades se faisaient consciemment stupides, ou involontairement désopilants.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Scorpius apprenait discrètement à Albus le nécessaire sur chaque personne de la table dont il avait une certaine connaissance :

- Tu remarqueras que peu ici sont directement des enfants de mangemorts, contrairement à ce que pense tes cousins je dirais qu'à cette table il n'y en a vraiment que quatre : il y a Hilary Jugson, en 6ème année, descendante d'une grande lignée de sorciers indiens. Ils ont des connaissances magiques grandiose parait-il toutefois leur nom a été sali parce son père qui a été mangemort. Ensuite il y a Simurgh Mulciber, 3ème année, petit-fils d'un des tous premiers partisans du lord noir, mais sa famille se fait dorénavant plus que discrète et tente de redorer son blason. Enfin, Daeva Roockwood, de notre promotion, petite-fille du fameux Augustus Roockwood ex langue de plomb dénoncé par Karkaroff, évadé en 96, et remis en prison grâce à Abelforth Dumbledore. Cependant si les deux premiers que je t'ai présenté font parti de familles repenties celle de Roockwood n'a d'autres projets que de se venger. Je pense que pour l'instant tu dois surtout retenir qu'il faut que tu te méfie des personnes qui côtoient Roockwood car vu ta lignée tu es directement concerné.

Albus acquiesça, retenant les nouvelles informations. En très bon pédagogue et personne discrète, Scorpius avait désigné chaque personne d'un coup de tête précis, ce qui permettait à son élève de mettre un visage sur les noms cités.

- Je suppose que la quatrième personne dont tu ne m'as pas parlé c'est toi ?

- Perspicace Potter…

Même si les deux garçons s'appréciaient, Albus avait remarqué cette tendance qu'avaient les autres autour de lui à s'appeler par leur nom de famille. Alecto, avait d'ailleurs agit de la même manière dans le train. Peut-être était-ce une marque de respect, que ces enfants de souvent grandes lignées, gardaient de leur éducation.

- J'imagine que les questions indiscrètes sur ta famille sont proscrites ?

- Assurément. Au moins, tant que des liens de confiances ne se sont pas créer. Comprends-tu ?

- Tout-à-fait.

Alors que chacun discutait avec son voisin, échangeait souvenirs de vacances, débattait sur la re-légalisation du tapis volant et autres sujets, la danse des plats continuait sans jamais s'arrêter et lorsqu'enfin arriva le dessert la directrice reprit une dernière fois la parole :

- Alors que se termine ce premier repas, que vous êtes un peu ragaillardi par ces quelques victuailles, je profite de votre attention pour vous présenter ou vous rappeler les professeurs qui officieront cette année :

Bathsheba Babbling : études des runes anciennes

Septima Vector : arithmancie

Laura Madley : étude des moldus et directrice de Poufsouffle

Luna Lovegood : étude et soins des créatures du monde magique et directrice-adjointe

Cuthbert Binns : histoire de la magie

Malcom Baddock : potions et directeur de Serpentard

Lee Jordan : métamorphose et directeur de Gryffondor

Orla Quike : sortilège et directrice de Serdaigle

Neville Londubat : botanique

Alicia Spinnet : vol et arbitre de match de quidditch

Héribée Loki : astronomie

Et enfin Hestia Jones : défenses contre les forces du mal

Bien entendu la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique… interdite ! merci à ceux qui me l'ont soufflé…, le couvre feu est à 22h en semaine et à minuit le vendredi et le samedi soir… et cela est assez bien exprimé pour que l'on ne soit plus obligé de vous retrouver en tour d'astronomie…

Des rougeurs apparurent sur certains visages et des moqueries, rires et œillades fusèrent dans la salle.

- Entre nous soit dis que si M. Warrington est présent dans l'enceinte de l'école, ce n'est pas pour vous permettre de vous faire accéder à un taux d'adrénaline supérieur à la moyenne en créant des courses poursuites dans le château. Mais pour assurer un certain respect du règlement et dieu sait que M. Rusard aimerait reprendre son poste si ses problèmes de dos ne l'obligeait pas à n'exercer que de moindres efforts. Alors je vous en conjure ne m'usez pas M. Warrington ! Les préfets et préfètes vous conduiront tout à l'heure à vos salles communes et vous communiqueront le mot de passe qu'il vous incombe de garder secret. Sur ce bon dessert et bonne soirée. 

Les rires des plus vieux au nom de Rusard et de ses problèmes de dos furent bientôt couverts par les applaudissements. Minerva ne comprenait pas comment Dumbledore pouvait toujours sourire à ces gamins. Elle les adorait mais parfois ils pouvaient être plus que désespérant et la fin de l'année passée avait été très fatigante. La famille Weasley ne finirait pas de faire des ravages dans cette école surtout accompagnée des Potters et Cie.

* * *

_**Alors qu'en dites-vous ? pour les noms des professeurs ils ont tous été cité dans les livres sauf pour Loki (à vous de faire les recherches ) même le remplaçant de Rusard dont je me suis languis de le mettre a ce poste là )pour les 3 élèves enfants de mangemorts : le prénom seul est inventé et (hormis Hilary) ont certaines connexion avec la mythologie**_

1 : Roz rose en roumain Czarny noire en polonais


	3. MAISON, POTIONS, MYSTERE ET BONBONS

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JKR (déesse que l'on adule tous)**_

_**Resumé : postHP7 Albus et Rose rencontrent une étrange et mystérieuse jeune fille dans le train… Scorpius débarque… nouvelle génération… nouvelles aventures**_

_**Chapitre 3 MAISON, POTION, MYSTERE ET BONBON**_

**_(vous ne trouverez ps de bonbons dans l'histoire mais la boule de gum étant u bonbonetque ca rimait avec maison et potion ca a atterit dans le titre ) )_**

* * *

Après qu'ils eurent fini leur repas les nouvelles années suivirent les préfets de leurs maisons et s'en allèrent découvrir leurs dortoirs et leurs compagnons pour les sept années à venir. Alors qu'Alecto et Rose talonnaient Victoire Weasley et Carlton Dawlish vers la tour de Gryffondor, l'une joyeuse l'autre les mains dans les poches, Albus et Scorpius marchaient à la suite de Marina Jigger et Hector Borage, se dirigeant vers les sombres cachots. Tandis que la procession rouge et or se faisait bruyante et désinvolte, celle verte et argent était discrète presque troublante de son apparent sérieux.

- Retenez bien en tête ce chemin, il me serait très désagréable de venir vous chercher si vous étiez perdu. Et surtout gardez bien dans ce qui vous sert de cerveau le mot de passe. Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois, et je défends quiconque de le répétez à qui que ce soit d'une autre maison sous peine d'un tête-à-tête avec notre cher professeur Baddock. Est-ce bien clair ?

Le jeune préfet de septième année 'embrassait' des yeux son auditoire avec un regard noir que sa collègue visiblement n'approuvait que de nécessité. Les élèves eux, s'il n'était pas tremblant de peur devant ces paroles, étaient pensifs et légèrement amusés de tant de mépris. Tous cependant acquiescèrent et la préfète en chef pris la parole.

- Bien je vois que tous ont compris… il est donc de circonstance que toutes oreilles soient tendues… n'est-ce pas Crabbe ?… bien… le mot de passe est _fine perfidie_… quand vous entrerez, je vous le dit tout de suite, ce ne sera pas la course aux dortoirs, vous êtes dors et déjà réparti en quatre dortoirs par ordre alphabétique… Sur leur porte y est inscrit votre nom... Il sera inutile de venir nous importuner ainsi que le professeur Baddock ou McGonagall pour changer de dortoir qu'importe soit la raison… Vos dortoirs contiennent chacun quatre lits munis d'un _silencio_ qui s'active à la fermeture de vos rideaux, quatre armoires qui ne s'ouvriront qu'à votre empreinte magique, quatre étagères, une cheminée et une salle de bain… Bien entendu la cheminée n'est pas joignable par poudre de cheminette... et vos yeux levés aux ciels n'y changeront rien… je rappelle les mots de notre 'douce' directrice… couvre-feu à 22h en semaine et minuit en week-end… Maintenant entrez et dirigez-vous vers l'aile droite pour les filles et l'aile gauche pour les garçons… si il y a une distinction entre sexe c'est bien entendu qu'il est défendu pour chacun d'entre vous d'aller chez l'opposé… bien qu'il n'y est aucune vérification… voilà c'est tout, je vous dis à demain pour la remise de l'emploi du temps dans la Grande salle…

Sa voix avait été, tout le long de son discours, si calme si posée, qu'un enfant se serait endormis comme si elle lui avait murmuré de douces paroles apaisantes. Pas un soubresaut dans le ton, quelques rares tintement blasé ou ironique avaient pourtant animés son discours d'un sourire cynique sur les visages des préadolescents.

Albus regarda son acolyte et le questionna :

- Etes-vous tous formés dans ce même moule de froide carapace ?

Scorpius l'avait regardé étonné, et c'est une voix féminine derrière lui qui dans un susurrement répondit :

- Il est de notoriété que les plus grandes familles sombres et moins sombres infligent à leur descendance une éducation sévère… mais souvent ce n'est pas aussi drastique que le reste du monde aime à le croire… Le fait est juste que les Serpentards ont ce tempérament d'être calculateur et donc d'être impassible pour cacher leurs émotions... Toi autant que les autres d'ailleurs, tu es juste un peu plus expressif que nous… tu verras bientôt que baigné dans ce milieu tu apprendras à lire dans ces masques et à t'en créer un aussi solide, Potter…

Surpris il s'était retourné et avait vu Marina, la préfète, lui expliquer de toute sa hauteur les bases de la vie serpentarde. Ses longs cheveux châtains ondulaient sur ses épaules, et ses yeux bleus océan hypnotisaient ceux d'Albus. Quand elle eut fini elle lui rappela son chemin et le planta dans la salle commune aux côté de Scorpius.

Celui-ci qui avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, avait préféré détailler ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux de glace s'étaient tout d'abord accrochés à l'âtre immense qui prenait facilement la moitié du mur. Il illuminait à lui tout seul le reste de la salle. Des canapés en velours aux douces couleurs absinthe et gris perle sertis en leur bordures d'argent et d'émeraude créaient de petits salons aux recoins de la salle et à l'étage. Ses yeux continuant leur course sur l'escalier en cerisier, il supposa que les salles de l'étage étaient dédiées à l'étude, à la vue des petites bibliothèques qui y demeuraient.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les dortoirs masculins il fut impressionné par les nombreux portraits qui siégeaient fiers sur la tapisserie de soie, couleur jade. Il vit alors le tableau de Phinéas Black et le salua avec tout le respect qu'il ressentait à son éminent aïeul. Celui-ci le lui rendit avec un sourire bienveillant puis avisant le non-intérêt du camarade de son descendant il lui lançât :

- Suis-je trop ordinaire pour que le fils du 'Héros' n'ait aucun regard à mon égard ?

Etonné qu'on lui parle Albus, leva les yeux et mal à l'aise se confondit en excuses, devant cet homme dont il ne reconnaissait que le nom de famille.

- Le jeune Malefoy a bien plus d'attention pour sa famille, lui… pourtant il me semblait bien que les Potters avaient de la considération pour les miens ou au moins Sirius, Andromeda et ses enfants…

- Oui mais sans vouloir vous vexer nous avons eu quelques litiges avec le reste de votre descendance…

- Il est vrai mais je vois bien que cela ne t'empêche pas de t'entretenir cordialement avec ton cousin…

Cela faisait deux fois qu'il mentionnait un lien de parenté, une fois avec les Blacks et une fois avec les Malefoy…

- Cousins ??

Les jeunes garçons s'étaient exclamés en même temps.

- Et bien oui… il me semble bien que je vous suis commun, et que vous soyez cousins même si, il est vrai, assez éloignés…

Devant les yeux étonnés de ses interlocuteurs, le portrait repris :

- Sans vous dessinez d'arbre généalogique je puis vous assurez que Scorpius, vous êtes le petit-fils de Narcissa Black, et que l'arrière-grand-père de celui qui a vaincu le lord noir, donc votre père Albus, s'est marié à ma petite fille Doréa.

Bien que surpris à l'écoute de ces paroles, Albus repris contenance et ferma sa bouche qui était grande ouverte.

- Et bien je vous demande d'accepter mes excuses, et mon ignorance au sujet de ma propre lignée.

- Ce n'est rien… je comprends les non-dits qui se cachent derrière ces lacunes familiales… -il eut un sourire pensif puis reprit - Rejoignez donc vos appartements avant que l'on vous surprenne à une heure si tardive… je vous dis bonsoir mes enfants

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Muets nos deux compères osaient à peine se regarder. Comme s'ils avaient peur de la réaction de l'autre. Ils cherchèrent alors les chambres qui leurs étaient assignées. Longeant le couloir, ils arrivèrent devant des portes sur lesquelles étaient inscrits en enluminures dorées le nom des propriétaires. Ils laissèrent alors leur regard parcourir les noms en tentant de trouver le leur. Ils passèrent une douzaine de dortoirs avant de se retrouver devant les deux dernières portes. Celle à droite indiquait :

_Commode Lucius Bulstrode_

_Brutus Dèce Crabbe_

_Albus Severus Potter_

_Antoine Elius Zabini_

Ne voyant pas le nom de son camarade, Albus reporta son regard sur la chambre de gauche, le même geste effectué alors par son camarade :

_Ronald Carcalla Kray_

_Reginald Gêta Kray_

_Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy_

_Morgan Auguste Smith_

Et pour la première fois, depuis la discussion avec le portrait de Phinéas Black, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Scorpius soupira et Albus osa un sourire :

- Bon et bien espérons que nos camarades soient de bonne compagnie

- Espérons-le, oui… on se retrouve devant le foyer de la cheminée commune demain matin.

Albus acquiesça et entra dans sa chambre, alors que Scorpius réalisait le même mouvement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la tour de Gryffondor, les préfets se battaient avec le destin qui leur avait offert de vraies têtes de mule pour première année. Ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent de résignation.

- STOP !

Au cri du préfet en chef les nouvelles recrues cessèrent leur tapage, et le silence revint dans la salle aux chaudes couleurs.

- Fiuu… je sens que cette année va être d'une morbide monotonie comme on n'en a jamais vu…

Carlton Dawlish sourit à l'ironie de sa collègue. Celle-ci reprit de sa voix grave :

- Bon on va recommencer par les filles. D'abord faites des groupes des personnes avec qui vous voulez être… vous n'êtes que 8 ce ne devrait pas être compliqué !

On vit trois filles se retirées immédiatement du troupeau que les autres formaient encore et se groupées sur le côté. L'une d'elle les cheveux d'un blond pétillant se tenait guindée et la tête haute, un sourire charmeur sur le visage, les yeux rivé sur Carlton. Alecto la trouva très sûre d'elle et demanda qui elle était. Désirée Emma Cuffe. Petite fille du directeur de la gazette. Une autre qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, un peu boulotte et qui paraissait un tantinet survoltée était à la droite de Désirée. La fille d'une amie au père de Rose, Lavande Brown. Une femme que sa mère avait toujours détestée, pour une raison inconnue. Si elle se souvenait bien, sa fille s'appelait Lilas Elisabeth. La dernière et la plus petite s'était adossée sur une colonne. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient de joie, l'euphorie de la répartition encore ancrée en elle. Adelaïde Aléïs Bobbin, entendit-on alors qu'elle donnait son nom à Victoire qui notait sur un parchemin, les groupes qui se créaient.

Deux autres élèves s'avancèrent un peu moins sûr de ce qu'elles devaient faire. Les longs cheveux lisses de la première coulaient sur ses épaules comme une rivière de cristal. Ils n'étaient pas blonds ni blanc ils étaient cristallins, aussi fragiles qu'une bulle de savon. On devinait pourtant derrière eux une douceur infinie, lorsque l'on voyait son visage. Judith Hildegarde Worpel. La deuxième, Regina Mathilde Rejoice, regardait ses chaussures comme s'il s'agissait de la 8ème merveille du monde. Elle avait déjà pour son âge de fines courbes et sa robe bleue nuit était ceinturée à sa taille par un ruban de la même couleur. Apparemment elles s'étaient rencontrées dans le train et s'étaient tout de suite appréciées, comme on avait pu le constater à la table de Gryffondor lors du diner alors qu'elles se racontaient des anecdotes sur leur enfance comme si elles étaient amies depuis longtemps.

Il ne restait qu'Alecto, Rose et une grande et plantureuse élève. A la voir beaucoup ressentait du respect. C'est vrai qu'elle en imposait, pourtant son regard était franc, et elle avait un petit sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres.

Alors que Victoire leur demandait si elles voulaient restées ensemble toutes les trois, avec un regard rempli de '_Je vous en supplie par pitié, dites non ca me faciliterait la tache…_', celle qui se nommait Abena Tituba les regarda et d'une voix suave déclara :

-Vous avez l'air de vous connaitre… alors je vais rejoindre les demoiselles qui sont là-bas comme ca vous pourrez rester ensemble.

Alors que Rose commençât à penser qu'elle préférait surtout ne pas rester avec elles, Désirée arqua un sourcil, fronça le nez et ferma les yeux comme si elle acceptait ce qui lui était imposé.Victoire, elle, à ses mots, sourit soulagée et s'attaqua, après leur avoir assignées des chambres, à l'affaire des garçons qui semblait un peu plus compliquée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Albus se leva tôt pour rejoindre la grande salle. Il arriva dans la salle commune où il trouva une tête blonde penchée sur un livre de Vindictus Viridian : _Sorts et contre sorts._ Albus sourit à cette vue. Il connaissait très bien ce livre, étant le premier qu'il chipa en douce de la bibliothèque de son père. Même s'il ne pouvait s'entrainer, faute de baguette, il avait appris les mouvements et les sorts par cœur.

James se moquait d'ailleurs assez souvent de lui à cause de ça. Lui qui ressemblait fort à son grand-père n'avait pas besoin de ses heures passées à étudier. Il possédait beaucoup de facilités et de toute manière préférait le quidditch et les filles aux résultats de ses examens. Il était pourtant rare qu'il eut une note inférieure à l'Excellent, hormis la potion et l'histoire de la magie.

Cependant ses parents ne le blâmaient pas pour cela, comprenant les difficultés de ces deux cours. Entre l'effet somnifère de la voix du professeur fantôme et la renommée des tensions entre les Serpentards et le simple nom Potter, Ginny et Harry étaient déjà bien heureux que leur fils ne soit pas en retenues tous les soirs de l'année pour sommeil prolongé ou insolence en cours.

Albus se secoua et interpella le blond qui posa son livre et le rejoignit. Ensemble ils regagnèrent la Grande salle pour leur premier petit déjeuner à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à table des Serpentards on leur donna leur emploi du temps qu'ils s'empressèrent d'examiner.

Le lundi ils débutaient à huit heures tapantes avec deux heures de botanique, accompagnés des Poufsouffles, puis jusqu'à midi ils avaient le deuxième et déjà dernier cours de cette journée assez courte : l'étude des potions, avec les Gryffondors. Le mardi ils n'entamaient leur journée qu'à dix heures et demie pour une heure trente de sortilèges et enchantements. Ils recommençaient à quatorze heures avec deux heures de métamorphose et une heure de vol, rejoints pour ces cours par les aiglons le matin et les gryffons l'après midi. Le mercredi matin ils se défendaient contre les forces du mal en compagnie des serdaigles, pendant quatre heures. Le jeudi ils retournaient en potion de huit à dix heures puis après une heure trente de sortilèges et enchantements, ils bouclaient la matinée. Ils reprenaient à quinze heures avec l'histoire de la magie et les Poufsouffles pour terminer cette journée. Journée qui leur paraissait déjà fatigante. Enfin le vendredi ils étudiaient les étoiles à 8h, les quatre maisons confondues, dans la Grande salle dont le plafond magique retransmettait la nuit étoilée de la veille pendant toute la matinée. L'après midi ils finissaient la semaine par deux heures de métamorphose à quatorze heures.

Albus enclin à un empressement sans précédent, se tourna vers son camarade et souri de toute se dents. Scorpius amusé souleva un sourcil et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend à sourire comme cela ?

- On est jeudi ! On commence par potion… et j'ai hâte !

- Oh… s'il te suffit de si peu pour te réjouir… l'année va être joyeuse. Albus sourit et s'expliqua:

- Dans ma famille les potions c'est un peu le cours obligatoire que tout le monde veut mettre en option… et j'ai toujours eu envie de maitriser cet art… dans le manoir des blacks on avait récupéré beaucoup de livres… pendant la guerre il parait, et mon père les a garder comme souvenirs de son parrain dans sa bibliothèque. Il ne les lit jamais c'est pourquoi il n'a jamais remarqué que je les prenais et les dévorais. Il y a de tout, beaucoup sur les sorts de défenses, d'attaques, quelques uns sur les arts des métamorphoses que j'apprécie tout particulièrement mais des plus rares qui portent sur la magie dite obscure que j'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à dénicher, et étrangement mon père y a placé tous ceux qui concernent les potions.

- Je vois, si tu veux un jour je t'emmènerai voir la collection au manoir tu serais la personne le plus heureux qu'il existe, malgré les nombreuses perquisitions du ministère mon grand-père a réussi à sauver nombre d'ouvrages très avancés dans les arts des potions, et d'autres qu'il n'est peut-être pas bons d'évoquer…

Les deux garçons retournèrent à leur chambre prendre leur nécessaire à potion. Sur le chemin Albus rêvait à ces livres qui lui dévoileraient tant de secrets, ceux qui étaient si bien gardés par son père. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père cachait Le livre de celui qui lui sauva la vie autrefois. Pourtant Albus portait son prénom… il aurait au moins pu voir ce qu'il avait écrit… mais non, son père peut-être avait une bonne raison de le cacher dans ce maudit tiroir fermé par enchantement … paraît-il que Rogue était un mage noir qui retourna sa veste durant la première guerre.

Scorpius lui aussi errait sur le fil de ses pensées. Lucius… son grand-père… celui à cause de qui sa famille avait été salie… à cause de qui son père avait du être marqué pour sauver sa grand-mère… qui mourût dans cette prison… qu'il n'avait jamais connu… et pourtant qu'il respectait pour avoir voulu donné à sa famille ce qu'il existait de mieux… même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il était parvenu à faire… il réussit pourtant à protéger les effets les plus importants de la famille, leur héritage, leur savoir, tout ce qu'ils possédaient de capital à ses yeux, le plaçant en Suisse chez une amie de la famille : Frigga Göldin1.

Ils arrivèrent devant les cachots avec dix minutes d'avance, l'impatiente d'Albus les ayant transportés à une vitesse folle. Scorpius légèrement irrité par l'attitude du fils du balafré reporta son attention sur deux filles qui attendaient près de la porte. Il les salua et Rose commença à expliquer la soirée dans le dortoir, passée à parler avec les deux autres filles, qui bien qu'un peu timides étaient sympathiques. La veille des garçons fût sensiblement la même pour les deux : présentation, filiation, masques froids et dodo. Avant que Rose ne puisse témoigner sa compassion, celui qui semblait être le professeur de potion arriva et les pria de rentrer, au grand bonheur des adolescents qui n'avaient pas envie d'assister aux condoléances de la rousse.

Quand tous furent assis et que le silence se fit maitre des lieux, l'homme brun se présenta d'une voix presque sortie d'outre-tombe. Il aurait plut à ces moldus caractérisant tous les sorciers comme ces êtres obscurs vivant en haut de grands châteaux sombres, entourés d'effrayantes forêts lugubres et vivant avec des trolls, des orques et autres créatures de l'ombre. Il était affublé d'une grande robe noire ceinturée sur les hanches d'une bande de cuir finement travaillée. Il portait de nombreuses chevalières d'argent à ses doigts fins et élégants. Ses cheveux attachés en catogan, révélaient un cou gracieux. La trentaine, il était un de ses hommes auquel il est difficile de donner un âge précis.

- Bien, je vois que comme les dix dernières années où j'ai enseigné ici et toutes les autres ou j'ai étudié on a encore les deux maisons ayant le plus d'affinités réunies dans le cours demandant le plus d'assiduité et de concentration… Vous allez surement penser comme j'ai pu le faire avec mon propre professeur que je suis sadique et que je jubile de vous voir vous entre déchirer mais chaque gryffondor sera avec un élève de ma maison. Bien sûr, même si vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour que vos hormones agissent sur ce point, je vais éviter la mixité.

Certains regards se firent méprisant et d'autres déçus. Mais tous se résignèrent, connaissant déjà de réputation la sévérité du directeur de Serpentard. Albus fut placé avec un certain Ahur Mazda2, au teint basané et au nez très imposant et Scorpius avec Leucippe Pythéas dont le frère Démocrite se retrouva avec Morgan Smith qui était dans sa chambre. Les jumeaux de Gryffondors avaient l'air plutôt machiavélique et infernal dans leur blagues qui faisaient déjà des ravages dans la tour rouge et or même s'ils n'étaient pas méchant pour un sou contrairement à ceux vert et argent qui restaient particulièrement silencieux, scrutaient et observaient attentivement tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, des lueurs assurément pas aimables brûlant dans leur regard. Scorpius se réservait à leur égard, il ne savait pas encore comment les aborder. Il restait cordial mais attenait qu'ils se montrent sous leur vrai jour.

Alecto se retrouva avec la déjà insupportable Daeva Roockwood qui fût apparemment ravie d'avoir la représentante des Pritchard à ses côtés au vu de la flamme qui brilla dans ses yeux à cette annonce. Enfin Rose, à défaut d'assez de serpentardes, eu la chance d'être avec une de ses camarades de chambrée Judith.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est placé, que tout le monde est prêt… car bien sûr devant-vous sont installés vos chaudrons, ustensiles, et livre…

Un remue-ménage commença à s'élever des cachots alors que tous préparaient leur paillasse aors que le professeur levait les yeuxau ciel.

- Bon, ouvrez vos livres au chapitre des bases, nous allons voir qu'est ce qu'une potion, à quoi elle sert comment elle agit et quelles sont les instructions de bases pour créer une bonne potion. Etrangement il y a quelques années quand j'ai repris le poste à mon défunt professeur j'ai découvert qu'en deuxième ou troisième année certains élèves ne savaient pas ce qu'était une potion exactement. Il s'agissait là peut-être de sa seule erreur. Contrairement à lui je vous demanderais parfois des dissertations sur de grands maitres des potions… pour commencer qui peut me décrire ce qu'est une potion ?

Albus bien qu'il savait la réponse n'osa lever la main mais se résolut à prendre la parole devant les réponses plus stupides les unes que les autres qui fusaient des bouches aussi bien des gryffons que des serpents. Le professeur lui s'amusait de ces âneries.

- Il me semble qu'au départ il s'agissait juste de boissons médicinales à base de plantes, concoctées aussi bien par les moldus que par les sorciers, seulement nous en avons développé l'usage avec les plantes et animaux magiques. Aujourd'hui elles sont aussi bien utilisées pour soigner, pour tuer, pour transformer et pour beaucoup d'autres actions. Il est important que les dosages et les instructions soient respectés et que certains ingrédients ne soient pas mis en présence. Une potion agit soit sur le corps, soit sur l'essence spirituelle, soit sur l'essence magique.

- Je vois que ce jeune homme connait un peu l'art des potions…

Au fur et à mesure qu'Albus parla, Baddock pencha la tête en avant pour mieux observer celui qui parlait comme un expert, derrière le ton peu confiant qu'il utilisait. Il faisait parti de sa maison, il en était fier par contre il était déçu que ce soit un Potter qui soit si bien instruit dans l'art qu'il enseignait. Au moins rattrapait-il le peu d'assiduité de son frère.

- Cette année nous verrons des potions assez facile à réaliser mais vous devrez faire un essai sur une potion au programme de la troisième année pour la rentrée d'après Noël. Bien commençons par un gel cicatrisant : _L'ulcus cicatrix__5._Qui le connait ?

- Il s'agit d'un onguent inventé par Gabrielle Douay, en France alors que son fils avait été attaqué par un vampire, qui par chance fut sauvé, mais dont les morsures ne se refermaient pas naturellement. Depuis c'est devenu une pommade très courante pour toutes coupures ou blessures ouvertes peu profondes.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Judith Worpel.

- Worpel… humm j'étais étonné que vous connaissiez si bien cette histoire mais maintenant cela est totalement compréhensible. Bien, je vous inscris les indications au tableau lisez les attentivement, prenez-en des en notes et commencez à les suivre. Tout en réalisant votre gel, retranscrivez vos gestes et les réactions qui en découlent sur un parchemin, vous me le rendrez avec une fiole de votre préparation à la fin des deux heures.

Les quelques regards curieux qui fixaient encore la tête cristalline se dérobèrent pour fixer le tableau. Judith les ignorait tout simplement, s'attaquant à sa potion. Pourtant Rose elle se demandait bien ce que le professeur sous-entendait. Qu'avait de particulier sa voisine pour connaitre l'histoire de ce gel autrement qu'en l'ayant lu dans un bouquin ou qu'on la lui ait racontée.

_**

* * *

**_

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, critiques ? Questions ? Envies ? Bienvenues )

_**1 Anna Göldin 1734-1782 serait probablement l'avant dernière sorcière exécutée en Europe, deux autres auraient été tuées en Pologne en **__**1793**_

_**2 Ahur Mazda vient de la religion 'zoroastrisme' :**_

_**Originaire de la Perse est l'une des plus anciennes religions du monde. Elle fut fondée par le prophète Zarathoustra au VIème siècle av. J.C, né à Mazar-i-Sharif en Afghanistan. Aujourd'hui, cette religion est principalement concentrée en Iran, au Pakistan et en Inde à Bombay. C'est une religion monothéiste. Les fidèles sont appelés les parsis. Leur livre sacré est le Zend-Avesta, décrivant le conflit entre le bien et le mal. Leur dieu, Ahura Mazda, invisible et omnipotent, est symbolisé par le feu. (C'est pourquoi Ahur est chez les gryffondor)**_

_**3Le géographe Pythéas a mis en évidence la forme ronde de la Terre.**_

_**4Les philosophes grecs Leucippe et Démocrite ont affirmé que la matière est constituée d'atomes.**_

_**5 Ulcus c'est le latin qui a donné ulcère et je crois que ca veut dire plaie… et Cicatrix… cicatriser en latin…**_

**_encore une fois les noms des élèves ont une histoire pour la plupart..._**


	4. MACHINATION, PLAN D'ACTION ET GUERISON

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JKR (déesse que l'on adule tous)**_

_**Resumé : postHP7 Albus et Rose rencontrent une étrange et mystérieuse jeune fille dans le train… Scorpius débarque… nouvelle génération… nouvelles aventures**_

_**Chapitre 4: Machination, plan d'action et guérison.  
**_

Pour ce premier cours de potion l'ambiance fut assez dissipée : le fait que Roockwood s'amusait impunément à envoyé des bouts d'ongles d'ogres des montagnes sur Regina fut surement la cause de tout.

Sursautant sous le coup de la surprise, lorsqu'elle reçût une rognure d'ongle sur sa joue, la jeune fille renversa la moitié de la fiole d'essence de jeune mandragore alors qu'il ne fallait en mettre que deux gouttes. Le contenu de la potion tourna au bleu azur au lieu du vert anglais demandé, ce qui fit éclater la colère de sa voisine de table, Médée Pucey. Celle- ci décida de lui teindre ses cheveux en vert anglais pour lui « faire comprendre de quelle couleur devait être notre potion !!! ». Lorsque Malcom Baddock comprit que cela dégénérait en conflit inter maison, il enleva 20 points à gryffondor pour leur incapacité à rester calme en toute situation et ainsi verser n'importe quoi dans leur potion à cause d' « un malencontreux accident, Monsieur ! Excusez-moi. ». En dépit de toutes circonstances il félicita Médée qui avait « réagit au quart de tour » en voyant sa potion ne pas prendre la bonne couleur.

Rose qui était à deux doigts de réagir avant que le prof n'intervienne fut scandalisée de la sanction de celui-ci. Pourquoi punissait-il les Gryffondors alors que tout était de la faute de cette stupide Daeva. Elle croisa alors le regard d'Alecto et comprit à la lueur dans son regard que Roockwood n'en sortirait pas indemne.

Lorsque les élèves durent rendre leur fiole et leur parchemin, on vit Daeva se lever et avancer prétentieusement à la rencontre de son professeur. Alors qu'elle arrivait à son bureau, elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe devenu tout d'un coup trop longue, et s'étala de tout son long, détruisant sa fiole, et dont le contenu se renversa sur son parchemin. Alors que ses amies se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'aider, des rires éclatèrent dans toute la classe, qui s'évanouirent pourtant très vite lorsque Baddock se leva pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Rose regarda Alecto qui finissait d'écrire son parchemin. Celle-ci rangea ses affaires et alla vers le bureau du professeur, qui attendait que Daeva se calme.

« - Monsieur, j'étais avec Mlle Roockwood, pendant ces deux heures, et bien qu'elle n'ai pas daigné faire autre chose que remuer quand je le lui demandait, je propose de dédoubler mon parchemin, et qu'elle aille chercher une autre fiole de la potion.

Mlle Pritchard, c'est tout à votre honneur d'aider ainsi votre camarade. Daeva allez donc chercher cette autre fiole. »

Baddock regarda la fille de son vieil ami, et malgré son appartenance à la maison rouge et or, fut content qu'elle n'oublia pas ses origines. Pourtant il fut étonné qu'elle propose ainsi son aide, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de sa famille. Il restait pensif, en récupérant les fioles et parchemins de ses élèves, quand soudain on entendit une explosion dans le fond de la salle.

Tous se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement et lorsque la fumée fut dispersée, ils purent admirer une Daeva recouverte de substance visqueuse et malodorante. Rose se retourna immédiatement vers Alecto pour la féliciter, mais ne fut plus vraiment sûre que ce soit elle qui ait causé cette explosion, pas avec le regard confus qu'elle lançait.

« Mlle Pritchard, pourriez vous m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Tonna le professeur de potion.

Ma potion vient d'exploser, alors que je l'avais pourtant bien préparé.

Et vous voudriez que je vous crois, peut être ? Ce sera 2 heures de retenu !

Monsieur, fit une petite voix, ce n'est pas Pritchard qui a causé ce désastre. »

Baddock se retourna vers la jeune demoiselle, et l'a reconnu à ses cheveux verts.

« J'ai malencontreusement fait tomber un cheveu de furie dans la potion de Pritchard alors que je rangeai mes affaires, je vous prie de m'excuser Monsieur. Fit Regina en regardant le bas de sa robe.

Et bien ce sera deux heures de retenu pour chacune d'entre vous, et pas de questions ! »

* * *

Sur le chemin, de la salle de sortilège, Albus et Scorpius riaient encore de la tête de Roockwood. Elle avait été obligée de se rendre à l'infirmerie, soit disant que la mixture la brûlait. Les deux compères ne la croyant pas pour un sou, avait pris un échantillon de la mixture qu'ils voulaient analyser le plus vite possible.

Pour le moment ils se dirigeaient vers la tour d'enchantement où ils avaient cours avec les serdaigles. Ils les découvrirent déjà tous présents, leur livre ouvert, le lisant attentivement. Perplexes ils s'installèrent, et cherchèrent le professeur des yeux. Elle n'entra dans la salle que quelques minutes plus tard et s'attaqua immédiatement à son cours sur la théorie des enchantements et de leurs origines.

Une heure et demis plus tard de ce qu'ils appelèrent du bourrage de crâne, ils s'installèrent à la bibliothèque pour reprendre leurs notes mutuellement, compléter celles de l'autre et approfondir les rares points qu'ils n'avaient pas bien cerner en cour.

Ils furent rejoints par le groupe assez bruyant de Rose, Alecto, Judith et la pauvre Regina qui avait toujours les cheveux verts. D'un regard de la vieille madame Pince, elles se calmèrent et s'assirent silencieusement près des Serpentards. Albus demanda tout de suite à sa cousine le pourquoi du comment de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, après que Baddock nous ait enlevé 20 points sans aucune justification valable, nous avons ici trois filles qui ont eut la même idée en même temps : se venger. La première étape c'est Alecto qui la mise en place, en rallongeant la robe de Roockwood. Puis Judith a dit à Regina de mettre un cheveu de furie dans la potion ce qui normalement devait juste la rendre rose bonbon, mais sans que nous sachions pourquoi lorsque Roockwood est arrivé et qu'elle a mélangé sa potion tout a explosé. Voilà donc maintenant on était entrain de se demander ce qui avait pu se passer. Hein les filles ? Et puis on cherchait aussi un moyen de faire sauter les heures de retenues qui sont totalement injustifiées ! Enfin presque…

Devant l'air blasé d'Alecto et de Scorpius, Albus décida d'achever leur souffrance

Merci rose, pour cette magnifique description ! déclara-il sarcastique, nan sérieusement, Scorpius et moi nous avons pris une goutte qui pendait de sa manche ! Et tout à l'heure après manger on va faire des recherches pour voir comment on peut faire l'analyse d'une potion pour comprendre, et prouver qu'elle ne brûle pas. »

Devant les sourires des jeunes filles il comprit qu'elles adoraient son idée. Scorpius, qui trouvait très peu convenable de rester avec des cheveux verts proposa de faire deux groupes de recherche, un pour analyser la potion et un pour rendre leur aspect normal aux cheveux de Regina. Même si Rose trouvait que cette couleur lui allait très bien tous furent d'accord et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner.

Quand ils entrèrent, des rires fusèrent de la table des Serpentards, mais les filles les snobèrent, se rendant la tête haute à la table rouge et or, et les garçons lancèrent un regard noir au groupe qui riait. Pour faire comprendre à Roockwood, que dans l'histoire elle ne s'en sortait pas mieux, ils racontèrent autour d'eux ce qui s'était passé, expliquant la chevelure verte de Regina ce qui fit rire les plus jeunes et fit naitre des regards hautains des plus vieux à l'égard de Roockwood qui aurait eu selon une grande blonde un comportement puéril et futile. Puis Albus fit apparaitre une image de Roockwood après l'explosion provoquant l'hilarité de toute la table, et un regard aigu de la part de la concernée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, les deux garçons sortirent de table, et furent très vite suivit par Daeva et sa bande qui les avaient manifestement attendu pour partir. Aussitôt les portes de la grande salle, elles les hélèrent.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il vous prend de me dénigrer ainsi devant toute la maison ? demanda Roockwood le visage impassible et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Les deux compères se regardèrent et Scorpius répondit :

Nous n'avons rien fait de tel, nous avons tout simplement expliqué à ceux qui voulait l'entendre ce qui s'était passé ce matin et pourquoi tu avais du séjourné à l'infirmerie. Au fait tu vas mieux ? La potion ne te brûle plus au moins? Questionna-t-il avec un faux air inquiet.

Oui, bien sur que je vais mieux je ne suis pas une chochotte comme ces Gryffondors, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de montrer cette image de moi. S'indigna-t-elle.

Excuse nous, nous n'avions pas l'intention de te blesser, nous voulions juste leur montrer dans quel état tu étais, il fallait qu'ils comprennent que c'était vraiment grave, tu vois ? Il ne fallait pas qu'ils te prennent pour une chochotte… susurra-t-il essayant tant bien que mal de cacher Albus qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire.

Oui bien sur que je comprends, mais la prochaine fois Malefoy il vaudrait mieux pour toi d'attendre mon accord avant de faire de telles bêtises, je ne le tolérerais pas une seconde fois. Commanda-t-elle d'un air supérieur.

Oui bien sur, je te pris de nous excuser nous ne sommes que de piètre conteur d'histoire. Fit-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

Daeva les regarda de haut et parti avec un air de reine blasée, suivit de sa cour, ou comme dirait Albus de sa bassecour car tout ça ne volait pas très haut. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, Albus ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et explosa d'un rire qui résonna dans les couloirs.

Nan mais tu l'as vu, « je ne le tolérerais pas une seconde fois » ! Imita-t-il d'une voix sur aigu avant de repartir dans son fou rire. « Et toi t'étais trop crédible « nous ne somme que de piètres ménestrels majesté ! » »

Scorpius sourit des pitreries de son ami. Au fond de lui il était fier de sa prestation, les cours de théâtre que sa mère lui avait obligé à prendre plus jeune avaient laissé une trace tout compte fait.

Ils regagnèrent alors la bibliothèque, les tableaux souriant sur le passage, l'histoire se répandant déjà dans le château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils commencèrent à chercher des livres sur les potions et tombèrent, après près d'une demi-heure à feuilleter les ouvrages les uns après les autres, sur un livre, _comprendre les potions n'est pas permis à tout le monde_, d'Eugène le fabuleux.

Albus avait sourit devant le caractère très vaniteux du bouquin mais ils y dénichèrent tout de même une formule pour extraire la composition des potions sous forme d'hologrammes de fumée surgissant de la fiole. Ils n'avaient pas une fiole entière, mais ils pensèrent que ça suffirait. Alors qu'ils recopiaient la formule et le mouvement qui l'accompagnait sur un parchemin, les Gryffondors arrivèrent et se séparèrent en deux groupes.

Judith et Alecto restèrent avec Scorpius pour étudier la formule et les deux autres accompagnèrent Albus dans l'aile sur les incantations. Ils y restèrent près d'une heure avant de se retrouver devant les livres des sixièmes années. Rose poussa un petit cri de victoire attrapa un vieil ouvrage, _Faire et Défaire, incantations et contre-sorts _de Dieudonné Destruere_._

Ils repérèrent rapidement ce qu'ils cherchaient, « pour les maléfices mineurs causés sur une partie du corps ou sur un objet qui déforment l'apparence et non pas la matière même utilisez la formule _recreo primare apparentia ». _Il n'imaginait pas une étudiante de première année comme eux capable de changer la matière. Ce n'était vraiment pas de leur niveau. Ils étudièrent et retranscrivirent donc, consciencieusement sur un parchemin les mouvements qu'il fallait faire en énonçant la formule, puis se dirigèrent dans le couloir où les attendaient leurs camarades. Rose tenta trois fois la formule mais ne réussit qu'à rendre, les cheveux de son amie couleur lilas, rouge sang et orange. Albus prit alors le relais devant le regard déconfit de la jeune fille. Il regarda attentivement ce qu'ils avaient écrit et pensa fortement à la couleur originel des cheveux de Régina qui après les paroles prononcées et un fin mouvement du poignet du jeune homme retrouvèrent leur châtain clair habituel.

« Je sais bien que c'est banal comme couleur, mais après toute une matinée passée avec les cheveux verts, j'adore cette couleur, aussi commune soit-elle ! » affirma-t-elle un large sourire dévoilant ses dents.

Cet incident réglé les deux garçons filèrent vers leur salle de classe car contrairement aux rouge et ors ils avaient cours. Sur le chemin, Scorpius fit part à son jeune ami d'une découverte qu'il avait fait dans le livre de potion, pendant qu'ils cherchaient l'incantation pour Regina. Il avait trouvé un breuvage qui faisait entendre à tout le monde les pensées de celui qui l'avait bu. Il était assez difficile à réaliser, car très pointilleux sur le temps de chaque étape, sur le dosage de chaque ingrédient et sur le nombre de tour et leur sens. Une des potions la plus compliquée de celles qu'il avait vues selon lui.

« On pourrait la fabriquer, et la faire ingurgitée à Roockwood… tu ne trouve pas que ce serait une charmante idée ?

Et bien mon cher je ne vous savais pas si diablement malin… accusa Albus d'une voix chiraquienne.

Vous n'avez encore rien vu mon cher… fit-il énigmatique. »Ils se regardèrent et rire de bons cœurs avant d'arriver devant leur salle.

* * *

Le soir arrivé, les deux jeunes compères décidèrent de retourner à la bibliothèque pour retrouver la potion d'Albus. Ils retranscrivirent la totalité de l'article et décidèrent de commander dés l'instant les ingrédients qui leur manquaient dans le catalogue de la bibliothèque. A ce stade ci, vint leur première difficulté, deux des ingrédients n'étaient pas vendus dans la boutique. Albus découragé, émis un tel soupir que Mme Pince leur lança un regard avadakadavrentesque. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent de dépit devant la situation. C'est là que Scorpius repensa à ce que disait son père. _« Mon cher, à tout problème sa solution, sinon il n'existe pas de problème. Si quelque chose ne va pas comme tu veux, arrange-toi pour qu'il le soit. Un Malefoy même au plus bas, reste un Malefoy, et rien ne l'arrêtera ! » _

« J'avoue que ton père a de jolies phrase, _mon cheeer,_ mais là je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut nous aider…

Réfléchis, si le catalogue ne nous fournis pas d'écaille du Nianshou (1) ni un ongle de Nadumba(2), on trouvera quelqu'un qui le fera…

Mmmh, t'es gentil mais moi à part l'apothicaire du Chemin de traverse je connais personne, et puis c'est un peu le plus fournis de toute Angleterre, non ?

Oui, mais pas dans ce genre d'article…. Où as-tu trouvé ce livre ?

Rayon des septièmes années, entre potion et défense contre les forces du mal, pourquoi ?

C'est moi qui pose les questions Jeune Homme ! Siffla le blond en imitant le seigneur des ténèbres, quel est le titre de ce bouquin ?

Euh… »

Albus qui avait juste ouvert le livre et regarder vaguement le sommaire, n'en savait strictement rien. Il avait juste été attiré par la potion libérer les pensées. Il prit le livre et en lut le titre : _Méthodes et outils pour accéder à la vérité, enseignement de potion pour étudiants voulant devenir de futurs aurors spécialisé dans les méthodes alternatives._

« Si j'avais lu ce titre je n'aurai surement pas ouvert le livre… enfin pas avant quelques temps…

« Spécialisé en méthodes alternatives », est ce que tu sais depuis quand ces postes n'existent plus ? Depuis la fin de la Première Guerre…

Mmmh

Ne fais-tu pas d'efforts ? « Alternatif » c'est un joli mot pour dire « illégal et immoral », fit il impatient

Okay, donc si les méthodes en elles-mêmes ne sont pas légales, les moyens pour y arriver non plus, ainsi ce n'est pas au Chemin de Traverse que l'on trouvera nos ingrédients… tu penses à l'Allée des embrumes, je me trompe ? Réalisa Albus, légèrement effrayé. Scorpius le regarda gravement et lui fit un signe positif de la tête.

Barjow et Beurk on fermé peu de temps après la Seconde Guerre, mais leur boutique vient d'être reprise par un jeune homme issu d'une tribu hindoue. Il n'est pas dans la magie noire ni ne fait dans l'illégalité, mais quand tu veux quelque chose de difficilement trouvable sur le marché, il se met au défi de le trouver

Mmmh

Mon père dans son travail a parfois besoin d'expérimenter de nouveaux ingrédients et ils sont devenus assez proches, pas amis, mais de bons partenaires dirons-nous.

Tu penses qu'il pourrait nous aider ?

Bien sûr, je lui enverrais un hibou ce soir en même temps que notre commande « normale ». »

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires tout en continuant de parler de quelques détails et se levèrent.

« Première étape de la mission « Y a-t'il de la vie dans la boite crânienne de Roockwood ? » terminée, mon commandant !

Bien soldat, soyez près à tout moment pour la seconde phase…

Oui, mon commandant ! fit Albus en se mettant au garde à vous comme les aurors. »

Les deux garçons explosèrent d'un rire bruyant, et à la vue de la soudaine approche de la bibliothécaire, ils se ruèrent vers la sortie.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, ils reprirent contenance, et saluèrent Daeva R. avec plein de malice quand ils passèrent à côté d'elle. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à se pavaner auprès de ses amis, faisant remarquer à qui pouvait l'entendre que dés la rentrée, ses prétendants se pressaient devant elle. Albus et Scorpius installés tout près ne purent s'empêcher de rire à cette déclaration, et firent comme si c'était tout naturel pour elle, en lui faisant son éloge.

* * *

En sortant de la grande salle ils se séparèrent. Scorpius partis à la volière et Albus lui s'en alla dans son dortoir. Arrivé devant sa porte il s'arrêta devant son nom écrit en lettres d'or et se demanda si les autres maisons avaient ce même système.

Derrière lui arrivèrent ses compagnons de chambrée et l'un d'eux le héla.

« Potter !

…

Le fils du saint !

…

Tu ne réponds pas lorsque l'on t'appelle, rejeton de la « lumière » ?

Bulstrode, salua Albus

Alors tu n'ose pas rentrer ? Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? Tu ne te sens pas assez bien pour avoir ton nom en lettre dorées ? Tu as bien raison, ton nom n'a rien à faire dans cette maison !

Bulstrode ne commence pas…

Zabini ? Je ne t'ai pas sonné ? Je parlais à ce veracrasse ? Je pense qu'il est capable de s'exprimer tout seul, à moins qu'il soit trop… « Illuminé » pour ça ? Hein, Potter ? »

Albus ne savait quoi répondre à ces attaques, elles étaient tellement futiles, et puis il ne savait pas manié les mots pour le faire taire. Il préféra ignorer ces propos et entra dans la chambre.

« T'as raison, Potter va te réfugié dans ton lit, va pleurer dans ton coin ! »

Albus entendit, Crabbe se gausser comme son grand oncle Vernon lorsqu'il avait trop bu. Ça le fit sourire.

« Qu'est ce qui te rend heureux, Potter ? T'as retrouvé ton doudou ?

Commode tu vas arrêter tes conneries ?

Hey, Zabini, le défenseur des opprimés, je ne vais pas me répéter, tu ne m'interromps pas quand je parle ! »

Il poussa Antoine, et s'avança vers Albus qui avait cessé de sourire. La situation n'était plus aussi drôle qu'il y a quelques instants. L'air menaçant de Bulstrode n'avait rien de comique, au contraire.

« C'était moi qui te faisait rire, petite larve ? Susurra-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Pourquoi ne m'en parles-tu pas ? Me prends-tu pour un idiot ? Penses-tu vraiment que tu m'es supérieur ? Ici, tu es à Serpentard, ET. LES. POTTERS. NE. SONT. PAS. LES. BIENVENUS ! »

A chaque question, Bulstrode s'était approché de plus en plus, et à la fin, il accompagnait chaque mot crié d'un coup de poing. Crabbe s'était très tôt joint à lui. Zabini avait tenté de les arrêtés mais s'était retrouvé assommé contre l pied du lui par un Bulstrode au regard haineux.

Quand les deux brutes en eurent assez, partirent se coucher, Albus abattit ses rideaux et le charme de silence s'activa. Il put enfin crier sa douleur. Il sentait comme une lame s'enfoncer dans ses poumons. Puis au bout de quelques minutes quand il ne supporta plus la douleur à chaque respiration, il décida de faire quelque chose.

Mais quoi, que pouvait-il faire ? Aller à l'infirmerie ? Non pour battre le record de son père pas question ! Retrouver Rose ? Elle s'inquiéterait trop, irait le raconter et puis elle ne pourrait pas le soigner. Comment se soigner ? Avec une formule ? Il n'en connaissait pas. Peut-être mais il apprendrait. Il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour chercher une formule se soigner.

Il ouvrit ses rideaux et entendit les ronflements des deux brutes. Il regarda le lit de Zabini et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il n'y était pas. Dommage il aurait bien aimé le remercier, tant pis ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Il sortit silencieusement de la chambre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle était assez loin des cachots, et à cet instant Albus se maudit d'être à Serpentard, s'il avait été à serdaigle il aurait été juste à côté et il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir comme ça, et puis il ne se serait surement pas battu avec ces camarades de chambres.

Quand il arriva à destination, il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui lui coupa le souffle. Il se décida alors à rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Lumos, chuchota-t-il, alors où est ce que je vais… métamorphose, trop compliquée pour le moments… potions, pas le temps,… histoire, totalement inutile,… runes, langues et sorts anciens, euh… non… incantation, OUI !! Aiiieeeuuu, se disputa-t-il, maintenant trouver le bon livre… »

Il chercha pendant près de vingt minutes avant d'arriver devant un rayon situé entre la médicomagie incantatoire et la médicomagie d'urgence. Coincé entre les deux étagères, il fallait en pousser une pour l'atteindre et l'attirer vers soi. Bien que l'action soit douloureuse, Albus garda courage, et le fit. Il trouva un livre, _réhabilitation organique, le soin auto effectué et le transfert d'énergie corporelle. _Après quelques instants de recherches, il y trouva se qu'il y cherchait.

_« Ego mihi vultus secundum per meus substantia !»(3)_

Une grande lumière blanche s'éleva de sa baguette, et l'enveloppa. A cet instant Warrington, le remplaçant de Rusard passa près des portes et vit un trait de lumière sous elles. Il entra donc, et chercha d'où elle provenait.

L'opération se termina assez vite, Albus, ne ressentais plus aucune douleur, et ses hématomes sur les bras avec disparus. Cependant quand il voulu refaire un Lumos, la lumière qu'il créa s'éteignit presque sur le coup. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas. Prenant le livre avec lui, pour qu'il cherche plus tard pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à allumer sa baguette, et se faufila entre les rayons pour échapper à la personne qui était dans la salle. Si c'était un élève il n'avait surement rien à craindre, encore que…, mais si c'était un adulte il était dans une mauvaise posture. Il préférait donc sortir de la pièce sans se faire repérer.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de douleur, il pouvait sortir en silence. Discrètement il ouvrit les portes et…

« Qui va là ?!! »

En entendant la voix forte il n'eut plus de doute sur l'identité de la personne et pris la solution de courir le plus vite possible jusqu'au cachot, mais l'homme le prit en chasse, et s'il le menait vers la salle de Serpentard, il serait vite identifier. Il changea donc sa trajectoire, et bifurqua sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. Les pas se rapprochaient, et leur son étaient e plus en plus forts. Albus commençait à paniqué, lorsque quelque chose l'agrippa à sa manche et le tira dans un recoin caché par deux armures. On lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, et il vit Warrington passer devant lui à toute vitesse à la poursuite d'un élève devenu fantôme.

Quand les bruits de pas se firent lointains, la main se retira et il se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait sauvé. Il fut surpris de voir Zabini, se tenant droit comme un i dans l'embrasure du mur.

« Wow, merci Zabini, merci pour maintenant et tout à l'heure aussi….

De rien Potter. Mais tu devrais faire attention, je ne suis pas un saint sauveur, c'est plutôt de ta famille que vient ce genre de comportement…

Il parait.

Bien, tu comptes, te promener toute la nuit ?

Euh, non, en fait j'étais sur le chemin du retour, avant que le sprinteur ne me prenne pour cible.

Bien, rentrons alors.

Je peux te poser une question ?

Mmmh…

Pourquoi es-tu dehors ?

Et toi ?

Pourtrouverunmoyendemeguerirsansvoirlinfirmière…

Hinhin… heureusement que j'ai lu la pierre de rosette… as-tu trouvé ?

Vois-tu des blessures ? »

Sous l'œil scrutateur, du jeune garçon, Albus se sentit soudain faible, comme s'il n'était pas fait pour ce monde, par deux fois déjà ce garçon avait tenté de l'aider et en moins de deux heures… il n'était même pas capable de se défendre tout seul.

Intéressant, enchantement ?

Incantation.

Mmmh… j'étais parti à l'infirmerie… vilaine plaie au crâne après que cet idiot de Crabbe m'est poussé.

Oh… je suis désolé… sincèrement

Tu sais tu es trop sensible, trop gentil, il va falloir que tu t'endurcisses un peu si tu veux survivre à Serpentard, la plupart d'entre nous avons appris à vivre dans le même genre de milieu, ils ne te feront vraiment pas de cadeau.

Tu as surement raison… »

* * *

**Voilà pour ce très tardif quatrième chapitre, je vous ais fait attendre, mais les cours sont les cours et il faut les bosser un peu… ^^, alors ?**

**Nalya: la fréquence n'est pas régulière, j'écris (et donc j'udoapt) quand j'y pense, comme j'écris pour mon propre plaisir au départ, je ne me suis pas vraiment encore fixé de plan, je ferais au fur et à mesure de mes envies et de ce qui me vient à l'esprit = parfois j'écrirais pas avant un bon mois même plus…**

**1 le **_**Nianshou**_** est un animal maléfique dans la culture chinoise**

**2 le **_**Nadumba**_** est un homme hyène dans la culture soudanaise**

**3**_**« Ego mihi vultus secundum per meus substantia!»**_**= Je me soigne par ma propre essence.**


	5. INFORMATION SURNOM DECOCTION

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JKR (déesse que l'on adule tous)**_

_**Resumé : postHP7 Albus et Rose rencontrent une étrange et mystérieuse jeune fille dans le train… Scorpius débarque… nouvelle génération… nouvelles aventures**_

_**Chapitre 5 INFORMATION, SURNOM,DECOCTION  
**_

**CENTRAL PARK, sous le joug d'un sorcier malfaisant.**

_H__ier soir, vers 22 h, Central Park a été témoin d'une scène horrible. Plusieurs moldus seraient décédés d'horrible façon. Ils demeuraient entre les arbres au petit matin, dans leur sang, les membres dans des positions insoupçonnables. _

_Les aurors du ministère américain, dépêchés sur place, parle de plusieurs sorts de tortures et de destruction, il serait en effet indéniable que ceci est l'affaire d'un sorcier expérimenter dans l'art de la mort. Les recherches sont infructueuses pour le moment mais le ministère américain ne désespère pas de retrouver le coupable._

_Alors qu'il recevait les familles de la quinzaine de défunts, l'auror en chef a bien fait comprendre, que vu l'ampleur du crime, il ne serait pas caché à la famille certains aspects magiques de l'affaire. Il n'a pas encore expliqué tout ce qui leur serait dit._

_Qui donc est capable de telles horreurs ? Un psychopathe ? Un mangemort encore en vie ? On se rappelle encore du multiple meurtre de moldus à la fin de la Première Guerre. Nos correspondants new-yorkais nous tiennent au courant, et nous vous ferons suivre toutes nos informations._

Steven Vincent. (1)

* * *

Et, bien qui que ce soit, il n'y est pas allé de main morte… déclara Scorpius en rigolant.

Scorpius mon chéri je ne vois pas en quoi cela est drôle, débita Daeva R., tu sais un meurtre c'est grave, on ne devrait pas rire de ces choses là.

Daeva, ce ne sont pas des personnes que je connais, ce n'est pas dans mon pays que cela s'est produit, j'ai le droit de faire de l'humour si cela me chante !

Oh, oui ne t'énerve pas mon petit Scorpion…

Daeva, qu'est ce que c'est que ce surnom ?

Je trouve ca tellement mignon, pas toi ?

Absolument pas, et enlève ta main de mon bras je te pris, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrape mon urticaire…

De l'urti… ah ! Je… je vais… aller rejoindre Médée… MEDEE !!! Attends-moi !»

Albus ria de bon cœur devant cette scène. Depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient là, la Daeva cherchait à séduire le blondinet et celui-ci s'amusait à lui sortir sornettes sur sornettes, pour qu'elle s'en aille. Il faut dire qu'une Daeva mielleuse est plus insupportable qu'une Daeva prétentieuse.

« Depuis quand as-tu de l'urticaire ?

Depuis qu'elle me colle sans cesse… je crois que je lui suis allergique… quelle tristesse ! Ca va être une divine et exquise joie quand elle l'apprendra !soupira-t-il de bonheur à cette pensée, … Ah enfin ….

Qu'y a-t'il ?

Notre colis tant attendu est arrivé…»

Albus le va les yeux et vit arriver un grand oiseau noir, les bouts des ailes blancs. Magnifique oiseau qui tenait entre ces serres acérées un colis de papier kraft.

Ils se regardèrent avec complicité, finirent leur dessert et s'en allèrent dans une salle d'étude de la maison des Serpentards. Ils la fermèrent à clef sous prétexte d'un devoir très compliqué nécessitant une totale concentration.

« Paré pour l'étape 2 ?

Paré. »

Ils prirent les explications de la potion, et constatèrent qu'il ne fallait que trois jours pour faire la potion, s'ils s'y mettaient le soir même. Ils pourraient en plus profiter du week-end pour la préparée. En ce vendredi matin ils avaient cour d'astronomie dans la grande salle. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de prendre leur compas et leurs cartes du ciel dans leur chambre et sortirent des cachots. Ils retrouvèrent Rose, Alecto, Judith et Regina. Elles riaient, assises au centre de la salle.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et l'on vit arriver la bande de Daeva, qui regarda le groupe avec dédain avant de voir Scorpius à qui elle fit un signe. Rose en apercevant le geste regarda le blond et en voyant son air blasé elle explosa d'un rire cristallin vite rejoint par Regina, qui avait le rire facile. Alecto et Albus souriait malgré eux, Judith elle arquait un sourcil, dubitative sur ce qu'il se passait exactement.

« Humm ! Bonjour à tous pour cette deuxième séance. Fit le professeur Loki

Aujourd'hui nous allons voir l'influence de Sothis, ou plus communément appelée Sirius, sur la vie terrestre… »

Héribée Loki était une grande femme, menue, mais avec une aura puissante. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pur qui faisait certainement tourner les têtes. Son cour intéressait ou pas, mais tous s'accordait à dire qu'il était un des meilleurs. Le fait que toutes les maisons soient confondues y était peut être pour quelque chose.

* * *

A la fin du cours Rose vint voir Albus, excitée comme une puce :

« Que t'arrive-t-il Rose ? demanda-t-il, pas vraiment sur de vouloir le savoir,

T'es au courant pour le parchemin de van Gogh ?

Le quoi ???

C'est le projet de Georges !

…

Bon okay je t'explique

Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi…

Avant qu'oncle Fred ne disparaisse, paix à son âme, Maman leur avait parlé d'un objet moldu, elle m'a dit que ca s'appelait un téléphone mobile, tu sais comme celui à la maison, mais que tu peux emporter partout. Et bien apparemment, Georges a décidé d'en faire un modèle magique comme il avait commencé à le faire avec Fred, et il a presque fini, en fait ce sera une sorte de parchemin vierge, sur lequel tu écris ton nom et ton mot de passe, et après il y a une liste de personnes qui apparaissent, si elles aussi elles regardent leur parchemin et tu peux parler avec elles en écrivant sur ton parchemin. Si elles ne regardent pas tu peux entrer leur nom et leur code et leur parchemin vibre et chante, et si elles répondent ton image sort en hologramme de la feuille et tu lui parle de vive voix. C'est génial

Oui, c'est vrai c'est une bonne idée, fit Albus intéressé

En plus ça reprend vraiment l'idée du portable

Le quoi ?? »

Les cousins s'étaient retournés tous deux l'air abruti vers la jeune Régina.

« Je suis née moldue, j'ai un portable comme tous les jeunes de ma génération, regardez c'est ça. »

Elle sorti de son pantalon, un objet en plastique avec des touches partout et un grand carré noir.

« C'est un téléphone mobile, un G.S.M. ou un portable, comme vous voulez

Ooooh ! »

Tous les yeux du groupes s'étaient grands ouverts, hypnotiser par le petit objet. Pourtant quand ils appuyèrent sur les touches rien ne se passa.

« Ah, oui le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas de prise de courant dans l'école donc je ne peux pas charger la batterie… c'est l'énergie de l'appareil, Alecto… et depuis que je suis entrée dans l'école la batterie est morte… elle n'était pas vraiment vivante Alecto c'est une expression pour dire qu'elle a plus d'énergie, et qu'il faut lui en remettre.

C'est normal qu'il ne fonctionne pas, fit Judith

Comment ca ?

Eh bien aucun engin moldu informatisé ne marche dans l'enceinte de l'école, c'est un problème que la directrice tente de régler

C'est dommage…

Hey j'ai une idée, pourquoi ne demanderait-on pas à oncle G. s'il ne peut pas relier les portables aux parchemins de van Gogh, hein Albus ? Ce serait une bonne idée, tu ne trouves pas ? Moi je pense que ce serait…

OUI, c'est une bonne idée Rose…

Lépasobligédemecrierdessusnonplus

Ne pars pas Rose ! Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te crier dessus je me suis emporter

C'estpasuneraisonnonpluspourraitaumoinssecontrolerc'estunserpentard.

Jeeeeeeuuuuh Suuuuiiiiiis dééééésooooolééééééé, fit Albus comme s'il parlait au ralentit. Rose étouffa un rire et Albus comprit qu'il était pardonné. Il lui souleva le menton et tira ses lèvres pour lui faire un sourire niais sur sa figure. C'est mieux là t'es pas belle quand tu boudes, sourit-il. Par contre je me pose une question… pourquoi van Gogh ?

Il parait que c'est un de ses ennemis qui appelait Georges comme ça à la fin de la guerre, et après avoir fait quelque recherches il aime bien la comparaison… expliqua Rose, pourquoi tu recule comme ça Scorpius ? »

Pris sur le fait il s'arrêta catastrophé

« Euh pour rien,… non pour rien, … rien du tout.

Ba si dit, et arrête de bégayer

Ba c'est-à-dire que,… le Georges et le Fred dont vous parler ce sont bien les jumeaux Weasley ?

c'étaient eux, maintenant il n'en reste plus qu'un, mais qu'est ce qu'il y a Scorpius ? demanda Albus alarmé,

Ba en fait je crois que c'est mon père qui les surnommait « le mort et van Gogh »…

Sérieux ?

Ba oui il ne les aime pas beaucoup apparemment...

Ah ah, ba oui les Weasley et les Malefoy ca n'a jamais été une grande histoire d'amour… fit Albus »

Après avoir rassuré Scorpius qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ni à lui ni à son père, notre petit groupe s'amusa à s'inventer des surnoms les plus incongrus possible.

* * *

Au déjeuner, à la table des Gryffondors, Rose, dans toute sa splendeur, parlait sans arrêter quand elle se rappela quelque chose qui la chiffonnait.

« Judith ?

Oui Rose, soupira-t-elle

Pourquoi en Potion le prof a dit qu'il comprenait mieux pourquoi tu connaissais l'histoire de la composition de la pommade ?

C'est une histoire qu'on se raconte dans ma famille ?

Pourquoi dans ta famille ?

C'est compliqué…

On a toute l'après midi, miss… vas-y raconte

Ecoute Rose je n'ai pas envie d'en parlé pour l'instant.

Alllllléééééééé, s'il te plaiiiiit, bouda Rose

Rose, gronde Alecto, si elle ne veut pas en parler laisse la, toi aussi y a des trucs que tu ne veux pas qu'on sache…

Non, je vous raconte tout !!

Rose !

D'accord, je ne vous demanderai plus rien !

Rose, t'es obligé de te vexer ?

OUI ! »

Elle se leva d'un coup et partit de la salle, la tête haute, laissant ses amies penaudes derrière elle.

« Laissez les filles elle reviendra… » Alecto toujours la voix de la sagesse, rassura ses amies et continua de manger. Judith et Régina hésitèrent puis se dirent qu'Alecto avait raison. Elle leur pardonnerait.

* * *

Albus vit sa cousine sortir précipitamment de la salle, et se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il s'excusa auprès de Scorpius avec qui il discutait et partit rejoindre sa cousine. En sortant de la salle, il la vit tourner au bout du couloir et lui courut après. Quand enfin il la rattrapa, il lui attrapa le bras et la fit se tourner vers leui et vit qu'elle était furieuse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rose ?

Rien !

Rose, on se raconte toujours tout, explique moi… fit-il d'une voix douce,

Il y a : qu'elles ne me racontent pas tout, Judith me cache quelque chose !

Elle n'est peut être pas encore prête à en parler…

Mais je suis son amie !!

Rose, écoute ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on se connait tous, pour certains il faut plus de temps pour apprendre à faire confiance.

Mais je suis digne de confiance, moi !

Oui je le sais mais il faut que tu lui prouve, et là ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire. »

Elle le regarda, et secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien compris. Ils se sourirent et se séparèrent. Albus se dirigea vers les cachots, en espérant y retrouver Scorpius. Il le croisa sur le chemin et ils décidèrent de prendre leurs affaires dans leur chambre et de choisir une salle d'étude de potion à l'écart. Ils cherchaient dans les recoins des cachots et s'arrêtèrent un instant légèrement agacés de ne pas en trouver une assez cachée. Ils s'étaient assis au pied d'une statue.

« J'en ai marre de chercher…

Potter…

Oui ?

Arrête de te plaindre, tu ne portes que la moitié de ce que moi je porte !

C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu que je t'aide !!! S'exclama Albus incrédule

Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeai

Hypocrite !

Chochotte !

Blondinet !

Merci, l'emmerdeur !

Ce n'est pas joli dans ta bouche « monsieur je viens d'une grande famille »

Paysan !

Sang-pur ! »

Scorpius regarda le brun, étonné, se demandant si c'était vraiment méchant ou non, quand la statue sur laquelle il était adossé se mit à tourner. Les deux jeunes garçons se levèrent précipitamment, et observèrent le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Etonnés ils hésitèrent à regarder ce qu'il y avait derrière, mais Scorpius poussa Albus à l'intérieur, et ce dernier trébucha, s'étalant de tout son long dans une épaisse couche de poussière. Voyant que son ami n'avait rien déclencher en entrant dans la pièce, Scorpius lança un sort pour illuminer la pièce qui était restée dans la pénombre et vit devant lui une pièce impressionnante. Toute d'argent décorée, un énorme chaudron, était planté au milieu, entouré d'étagères remplies de livres poussiéreux. Scorpius s'avança vers le chaudron et découvrit des runes gravées sur ses rebords. Pendant ce temps Albus s'était relevé et regardait étourdit les innombrables ouvrages qui s'offraient à lui. Il passa son doigt sous les titres de certains, ébahit par leur complexité_. _

_« Des propriétés des vivaces dans les solutions ergonomiques des potions visant l'assise de la santé de l'Homme…(2)_

Hein ?

C'est le titre d'un livre…

Ah, ça m'avance énormément, maintenant je sais ce que ça veut dire… ironisa Scorpius

Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, sur la signification de cette phrase, je te rassure, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu le lises si tu veux en savoir plus…

Non, c'est bon ça ira…_ »_

Albus sourit devant la fainéantise de son ami. Il se rapprocha de son ami et observa à son tour le chaudron. Il était impressionné devant la magnificence de l'endroit. Même s'il était recouvert de poussière et de toile d'araignée, on ressentait bien son ancien prestige.

« Je ne me sens pas de faire le ménage, c'est dommage ca aurait fait une super salle pour faire la potion…

Albus, Albus, Albus… mon Enfant, cet endroit sera notre salle.

Tu feras tout le ménage seul alors !

Regarde et apprend ! _Tersus, mundus, tergeo, abluo, tersi, castus !(3)_»

S'il n'avait pas été blond menu et masculin, Albus aurait aimé l'appelé la fée Carabosse. D'un coup de baguette, les toiles d'araignées s'étaient envolées, le sol nettoyé, la poussière balayée, le bois astiqué. Albus sentait monter en lui cette vieille chanson que son père chantait les rares fois où il faisait le ménage. _« Nétwayé, baléyé, astiké kaz la toujou pimpant ba'w manjé, baw lanmou et pou vou un kafey en chantan, ta ta yé yé !! ». _Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pour quoi son père remuait le derrière comme un forcené quand il la chantait mais ça l'avait toujours fais rire. En tout cas la salle ne pouvait être plus propre. Il applaudit de bon cœur devant l'exploit de son ami et lui fit jurer de lui apprendre, pour que sa mère ne le martyrise plus à chaque fois que sa chambre serait en désordre.

Ils installèrent leurs parchemins sur l'unique mais majestueux pupitre de la salle, et commencèrent à préparer les ingrédients sur la table de travail. Ils restèrent à préparer la potion pendant près de deux heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligé d'attendre le lendemain pour la continuer. C'est à ce moment là que Scorpius se souvint qu'il devait identifier la composition de la potion de Roockwood. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul chaudron dans la salle.

« J'aurais bien aimé qu'il y en est un deuxième, souhaita Albus »

A ce moment là une des étagères commença à s'enfoncer dans le plafond laissant un espace libre sous elle, et un chaudron plus petit vint se placer près du premier. Albus n'en revenait pas. Il adorait cette école. Les deux complices se regardèrent, se mirent à la tache. Ils cherchèrent dans leur sac, le papier avec la préparation de la mixture écrite dessus. Quand Albus cria victoire, ils purent commencer. C'est avec un tout nouvel entrain qu'ils la préparèrent. Quand enfin elle fut finie, ils firent tomber la goutte de la « Potion Roockwood » dedans, et des filets de fumée sortirent de la décoction, pour écrire les ingrédients utilisés. Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin les derniers ingrédients à avoir été mis furent un cheveu de furie et une goutte de sang de dragon.

« Les filles ont bien dit qu'elles n'ont mit qu'un cheveu de furie ? demanda Scorpius

Il me semble bien…

Etrange…

Je dirais même bizarre ! »

Ils sortirent de la salle vérifiant bien que la statue se refermait derrière eux. Il devait revenir le lendemain matin à sept heures. En attendant leur ventre commençait à crier famine (FAMINEEEEEUUUU !!!! … Oups dsl délire de l'auteur =s ^^), mais la montre d'Albus indiquait 23h, le repas était terminé depuis déjà quelques heures…

« C'est un complot contre la science !

Albus, tu délires là…

C'est parce que j'ai faim !! Tu ne l'entends pas gronder mon estomac ? Il gargouille tellement fort qu'il réveillera toute la chambre, et ça ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout !

Pourquoi ?

Pour rien ! expliqua-t-il précipitamment, enfin j'ai faim, quoi !

POP ! Petits maitres ont faim ? »

Devant eux s'était matérialisé un petit elfe de maison. Il portait un bonnet vert jaune et rouge (JAMAICA POWA !! … délirium autorium recommencum, i'm sorry xD). Il les regardait avec de grands yeux globuleux les pointes des oreilles dressées. Albus surprit le regardait hébété alors que Scorpius arquait un sourcil.

« Hum, et bien oui, en effet, serait-t-il possible de manger quelque chose ? demanda Scorpius dubitatif.

Germie peut vous emmener à la cuisine si les petits maitres le souhaitent.

Vraiment ? Émergea Albus

Pour le fils du sauveur de Doby, Germie peut faire une faveur, fit l'elfe en souriant, dévoilant une rangée de dents jaunâtres

Qui est Doby ?

Doby était l'ami de Germie avant la Guerre, maintenant il est mort… alors pour lui Germie veut vous aider ! »

Ils suivirent l'étrange créature à travers les couloirs, ils avaient de la chance, les cuisines se trouvaient au sous-sol, non loin des cachots. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tous pleins d'elfes se ruèrent sur eux pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient manger. On leur mit sous le nez un festin digne des plus grands rois d'antan.

* * *

Quelques étages plu hauts, dans la tour des Gryffondors, Rose réfléchissait au bord de la fenêtre. Elle contemplait le parc, se demandant comment elle allait s'excuser auprès des filles. Elle avait été puérile, Albus et Alecto avaient raison. Mais tout de même c'était si étrange.

Au moment où Judith passait dans la salle commune, Rose se décida à lui parlé.

« Judith ? fit –elle d'une toute petite voix

Rose ?

Je… enfin…j'voulais… excuse-moi Judith j'ai été stupide ce midi, je n'aurais pas du t'obliger à parler si tu n'en avais pas envie, je t'en prie pardonne-moi…

Rose, c'est bon je ne t'en veux pas, un jour peut être je t'en parlerai, mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas sur de vouloir que tu le saches.

Je comprends, prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra, même si tu dois me le dire sur ton lit de mort !

Sur le tien tu veux dire ?

On verra bien, d'accord ?

Oui… allez viens là »

La Judith habituellement si froide pris dans ses bras la rousse en la serrant fort contre elle. Judith repris ses occupations et Rose, doté de son incroyable curiosité parti vers la bibliothèque. Le couvre-feu du vendredi s'élevant à minuit elle était ouverte pendant encore une demi-heure, et elle pourrait commencer ses recherches.

Lorsqu'elle arriva elle se dirigea vers les rayons annexes. Ils comportaient des rubriques diverse, lois du monde magique, physiologie et biologie moldues, sciences libérales, arts, littératures, langues anciennes et dérivées des runes, et entres beaucoup d'autres, généalogie du monde magique. Elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, donc la lignée de la famille Worpel serait un bon début.

Elle n'y trouva pas grand-chose, rien de vraiment intéressant.

_POV Rose :_ 'Elle a un arrière grand-père écrivain, en somme pas grand-chose. Que peut bien cacher sa famille ? Bon sinon c'est quoi ce qu'il avait écrit son arrière-papy _? Frères de sang : ma vie chez les vampires… _intéressant… qu'avait-elle dit en cour ? « _Il s'agit d'un onguent inventé par Gabrielle Douay, en France alors que son fils avait été attaqué par un vampire, qui par chance avait été sauvé, mais dont les morsures ne se refermaient naturellement. _» Encore une histoire de vampire… on se rapproche là… bon alors il raconte quoi ce bouquin… Vampire immortel, moai, insensible à la lumière, au croix chrétiennes, à l'eau bénite, bla bla bla, larmes gelées, sang froid et bleu, ah !, et ba voilà si elle est vampire elle aura le sang bleu… ouai mais si ce n'est pas ça, … tant pis au pire ce ne sera pas ça et je continuerai les recherches. Et bien voilà on va aller faire dodo, et se concocter un bon plan pour voir son sang'

En rentrant elle pensait à toutes les manières de voir son sang. Un problème se profilait à l'horizon… pour voir son sang on devait la blesser… et ça Rose ne le voulait. Elle était en train de réaliser que c'était peut être qu'une idée qu'elle se faisait. Peut être avait elle une mère qui lui racontait des histoires quand elle était petite et elle a un problème avec sa mère… elle ne racontait guère sa vie de famille. D'ailleurs personne ne savait si elle avait des frères et des sœurs.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à six heures, Albus se levait difficilement. Il s'était couché trop tard à son gout. Il n'allait pas aimer les vendredis ni les samedis, si il devait à chaque fois attendre dans la salle commune que ces compagnons de chambre soient endormis. Zabini lui avait pourtant dit qu'il avait parlé à Bulstrode et qu'il s'était calmé, mais il avait toujours un peu peur de revivre ce qui lui était arrivé une semaine auparavant. Alors tous les soirs il attendait caché quelque part au moins une heure après le couvre-feu pour ne pas rentrer dans la chambre avant qu'ils se soient endormis.

Il se réveillait durement, enfilant un jean plus par habitude que consciemment, et prenant ses affaires. Il devait rejoindre Scorpius devant les cuisines à six heures et demie pour qu'ils mangent un peu avant de recommencer à préparer la potion.

Pour le peu qu'il connaissait Scorpius, il pensait bien que celui-ci n'apprécierait pas qu'il soit en retard. Alors qu'en il vit qu'il était vingt-cinq à sa montre il enfila son pull rayé et couru en direction des cuisines. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Scorpius l'attendait l'air agacé, et tapant du pied, quand il le vit il remit son masque de froideur, et le salua. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur accueillit comme la veille. Germie, se faufila à travers se congénère et les salua chaleureusement, en leur offrant un petit déjeuner copieux.

Après leur dernier verre de jus de citrouille ils partirent en direction de la salle de potion secrète.

« On devrait lui trouver un nom…

A qui ? demanda Scorpius surprit de la déclaration de son ami qui n'avait pas vraiment ouvert la bouche pour faire autre chose que manger jusque là le laissant parler tout seul.

A la salle que nous avons découverte.

Tu as raison. Il faudrait que je recherche que disent les runes pour savoir si elle a quelque chose de particulier.

Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu me demande.

Elle sera surement la bienvenue… je ne connais strictement rien aux runes.

J'ai lu quelques livres sur le sujet, j'ai quelques notion, avec de bons bouquins on devrait s'en sortir s'il n'y a rien de trop complexe.

Mmmh

En attendant je propose de l'appeler «le NEEPYFSEMEM »

Le nez et pif c'est même ? Quel est le rapport avec la salle ?

Notre Endroit Elégant Pour Y Faire Sordides Essais, Mixtures Et Mélanges…

Où est ce que tu es partis chercher ce nom ?

Si tu n'aimes pas on peut en prendre un autre, moi j'aimais bien je trouvais ca drôle…

C'est étrange, ca va bien avec la salle… c'est sympa, j'aime bien…

Adjugé alors ?

Going… going… gone ! »(4)

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la toute nouvellement nommée « nez et pif c'est même », ils dirent le mot de passe et entrèrent. Fière de revoir leur mixture bouillonnante au-dessus du feu magique. Alors qu'Albus expliquait les étapes à suivre et surveillait, Scorpius coupait, hachait, écrasait, ajoutait, égouttait, mélangeait, tournait dans un sens et dans l'autres le nombre de tour demandé. Lorsque midi arriva il devait attendre 23heures en remuant toutes les trois heures, deux tours dans le sens contraire de la montre, puis trois dans l'autre sens, le plus lentement possible. Albus se proposa pour la séance à deux du matin et Scorpius pris celle de cinq heures du matin, ils iraient ensembles aux autres jusqu'à onze heures le lendemain matin.

Ils éteignirent les torches et se rendirent à la grande salle mangé, pour remplir leur panse vide.

* * *

**Voilà comme j'ai été très longue à publié le quatrième chapitre je vous offre le cinquième, maintenant, mais savourez le, noël arrive à grands pas et le temps va venir à manquer… qu'en pensez vous ? , j'aimerais vraiment que vous me laissiez des commentaires… sisi**

**X.O.X.O**

**Lainedemouton**

**Journaliste mort pour son article en Irak**

**Le titre est inventé de toute pièce si vous trouvez sa signification, je serais heureuse de la connaitre xD**

**Traductions que j'ai trouvé pour nettoyer**

**« Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, adjugé, vendu ! » en anglais.**


	6. TOUR OUEST ET FANTOME

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JKR (déesse que l'on adule tous) sauf les miens...  
**_

_**Résumé : postHP7 Albus et Rose rencontrent une étrange et mystérieuse jeune fille dans le train… Scorpius débarque… nouvelle génération… nouvelles aventures**_

_**Chapitre 6: TOUR OUEST ET FANTOME  
**_

En ce samedi après-midi de ce début de septembre, les élèves se prélassaient dans les couloirs et le parc. Flânant, s'amusant, ne résistant pas à l'envie de se laisser aller. Ce n'était que le début de l'année, les devoirs n'étaient pas encore pressants. Il n'y avait que de rares élèves, principalement des serdaigles de dernières années, qui occupaient la bibliothèque.

Près du lac, sous un grand chêne, un cercle de premières années discutaient, riaient sans se préoccuper de leur avenir, ni de leur présent. Ne se doutant pas même que quelques générations plutôt certains de leurs parents avaient eu la même attitude au même endroit. Ce chêne en avait vu des Potter, des Weasley et des Malefoy… certains plus sombres, d'autres plus heureux, certains amoureux, le montrant, et d'autres ne se l'avouant pas. Aujourd'hui il voyait de nouveaux noms dans ces jeunes personnes, ne se doutant pas que quelques années plus tard leurs enfants seraient à leur tour en train de lui confier leurs secrets, leur bonheur ou leur tristesse.

« Déjà ?! Il a été rapide quand même, s'étonnait Albus

Apparemment c'est un projet qui lui tenait à cœur, il voulait le finir pour Fred, expliquait Rose

Et quand est ce qu'il va les vendre ? demanda Regina

Dans deux semaines, il mettra les premiers sur le marché, mais il comptait sur James, Albus, Victoire et moi pour en faire la promotion dans le château. Il pense que les élèves seront les premiers intéressés par les parchemins. Au fait tu seras contente, il m'a dit qu'il allait essayer de les relier au réseau moldu, mais il pense que ce n'est pas pour maintenant, car il faut qu'il négocie avec le ministère et les moldus eux-mêmes.

Ce serait vraiment super, j'ai hâte de pouvoir parler à mes amis, autrement que par lettres différées, mes parents ne vont pas aimer faire les facteurs pendant très longtemps… »

Rien ne pouvait les atteindre à ce moment là, ils n'avaient pas encore à faire aux dures épreuves de l'amour, et le destin ne les bousculerait pas avant quelques mois.

« Vous n'étiez pas dans la grande salle ce matin, vous avez lu dans la gazette? Questionna Judith en s'adressant aux seuls garçons du groupe,

Non, on en a pas eu l'occasion, pourquoi ? fit Scorpius dissimulant la raison de leur absence au petit-déjeuner,

Il y a eu une autre série de meurtre, aux Etats-Unis, mais en Floride, sur une plage apparemment. « Une hécatombe sanglante dans les flots bleus de l'océan Atlantique », relit-elle en sortant son magazine, il ou elle aurait tué une douzaine de gens qui se baignaient au petit-matin, en jetant un sort d'électrique dans la mer.

Il doit baigner dans une haine qui coule à flots sur les moldus… ironisa le blond,

Evite ce genre de commentaire, Roockwood pourrait entendre, _petit scorpion_, chuchota Albus à l'oreille de son camarade qui lui lança un regard aigu, oh d'accord, si tu le prends comme ça je me tais, rit-il,

Vous avez une idée de qui il pourrait s'agir ? Continua Judith sans s'attarder sur les commentaires des garçons,

Un fou tout droit sortit de Saint Mangouste… déclara vivement la rousse

Un mangemort ou un adorateur de Grindelwald… hésita Regina,

Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est au moins une histoire qui va retomber sur les Serpentards… soupira Scorpius. »

Le chêne ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux, leurs familles avaient traversé beaucoup de drames, s'en sortant le plus souvent unies et plus fortes qu'avant, ce qui les attendait ne les détruirait pas, ou au moins certains s'en sortiraient, et mieux armés contre la vie.

Albus regarda sa montre et vit que quinze heures arrivaient à grands coups d'aiguilles. Il regarda Scorpius et quand leurs regards se croisèrent il lui montra son nez. Scorpius inclina la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris le message et les excusa auprès de leurs amies, leur expliquant qu'ils étaient attendus ailleurs.

Ils se dépêchèrent, et arrivèrent quelques minutes en avance ; le temps de bien relire les indications et de bien les assimilées. Pendant ce temps, près du grand chêne, à l'insu des garçons, une Daeva Roockwood très en colère s'était dirigée vers les jeunes Gryffondors, suivie de ses acolytes.

« Ne savez-vous donc pas que les Gryffondors ne doivent pas nous côtoyer, vous risqueriez de nous refiler le virus de la bêtise, cracha-t-elle

Il me semble que pour le moment, ce sont tes paroles qui m'abrutissent par leurs profondes insanités, sortit Judith, aussi calme que l'eau du lac, que même le vent n'arrivait à faire frémir.

Ne vous approchez plus de notre maison où vous aurez à faire à moi !

Il faudrait que tu préviennes Scorpius et Albus, mais je crois qu'ils ne seront pas d'accord… essaye toujours…

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, bientôt ils comprendront que vous n'êtes d'aucun intérêt pour eux ! Susurra-t-elle une voix remplie de menaces muettes. »

En partant, la serpentarde donna un coup de pied dans le genou de Judith. Les autres filles étaient prêtes à prendre sa défense mais elle leur demanda de ne rien faire. Mais la larme de douleur qui coula sur sa joue gauche n'échappa pas à Rose, qui était la seule de ce côté-ci.

« Tu es vraiment faible Worpel ! fit Daeva en s'en allant pour de bon. »

Alors que les autres se précipitaient sur Judith pour veiller à son bien être, Rose fixait le brin d'herbe qui avait gelé lorsque la seule larme lui avait atterri dessus.

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient toujours eu du mal à s'accepter, et ce depuis bien des siècles mais rares étaient les fois où une raison cachée n'existait pas. Il semblait bien au chêne, que seulement durant les grandes guerres les haines, étaient dévoilées au grand jour, les accusations en première ligne du front. Et cette fois-ci il apparaissait encore que la jalousie était la vraie raison de la dispute. Même si la serpentarde ne l'avouerait surement jamais, par orgueil et fierté. Et ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois.

* * *

Albus avait pris congé de Scorpius car il avait une lettre à envoyer. Il arrivait à la volière quand il entendit des pleurs. Hésitant, il entra à reculons de peur de déranger. Cependant il devait bien envoyer son hibou. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, il fut surpris de voir sa cousine Victoire, assise sur un banc, une lettre à la main, les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleurer.

« Victoire ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Teddy me manque tellement, j'ai l'impression de n'être rien sans lui ici !, fit-elle la voix cassée

Victoire, ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on est là…

Une semaine trop loin de lui !! »

Victoire était gentille mais aux yeux d'Albus, elle était trop niaise. Sa mère lui avait dit que c'était l'adolescence qui rendait les filles de cette manière, qu'elle ne le restait pas longtemps. C'était tout de même sa cousine il ne pouvait la laisser dans cet état, il s'agenouilla donc devant elle.

« Victoire, écoutes-moi, Teddy t'aime, on le sait tous, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il aimerait te voir dans un tel état…

…

Aller, sèches tes larmes et réponds à sa lettre, dans un petit mois on est en vacances et tu pourras le voir…. La consola-t-il »

Elle releva son visage vers son petit cousin, les yeux rouges, et lui sourit. Elle s'essuya avec le bout de sa manche et courut dehors.

* * *

Scorpius était dans la salle commune de Serpentard, seul. Etrange fait pour les autres élèves, car depuis le début de l'année, il restait collé à Potter. S'ils s'en étonnaient au premier abord, ils n'en montraient rien et ne s'en préoccupaient pas plus. Si Malefoy en valait le coup ou même cet ignoble Potter, ils le prouveraient avec le temps. Il n'y avait que les premières années ou les influençables pour croire que leur nom faisait leur intelligence. D'ailleurs Daeva Roockwood en était l'exemple type. Elle adulait purement Malefoy, alors qu'il la repoussait encore et encore. Chaque année, avait eu le droit à ce genre de personnes. Certains se rendait compte que ça ne servait à rien et d'autre continuait jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité.

Daeva avait repéré le blond assis dans le coin de la salle commune. Il se tenait droit, et ses cheveux étaient soigneusement attachés derrière sa nuque. Il lisait consciencieusement, et pourtant son visage était neutre. Ses sourcils ne se fronçaient pas, ses lèvres ne se pinçaient pas, ses yeux ne se plissaient pas. S'ils ne se déplaçaient pas régulièrement, on aurait cru voir une statue de marbre. Si vous pensez qu'à cet instant-ci il valait mieux de le laisser, de ne pas les déranger, la jeune Roockwood, n'avait pas la même idée en tête.

« Mon scorpion, il faut que l'on parle. »

Scorpius releva le visage et regarda la jeune fille qui osait la déranger. Elle lui lançait un regard déterminé, les poings sur les hanches. Il attendit qu'elle parle, mais celle-ci attendait surement qu'il lui fasse comprendre, qu'il était apte à discuter avec elle. Il prit sa voix la plus trainante, comme son père le lui avait appris, et posa son livre sur ses genoux.

« Je t'écoute

Je pense sincèrement que tu as de mauvaise fréquentations, si tu apprécies ce Potter soit, il est à Serpentard donc il doit avoir des qualités respectables, mais je t'en pris ces Gryffondors n'en valent pas la peine.

Roockwood… commença-t-il

Appelle-moi Daeva, mon scorpion, fit elle avec un grand sourire

Roockwood, insista-t-il pourtant, il ne me semble pas que tu sois de ma famille et encore moins ma mère, alors tes remontrances sur mes fréquentations ne sont pas nécessaires,

Ce ne sont pas des remontrances, je veux juste te faire voir la réalité en face, tu sais combien ton père serait fier de toi si tu prenais la place qu'il te revient dans la maison ?

Mon père n'a pas besoin de toi pour savoir pourquoi il doit être fier de moi,

Les filles et moi sommes-toutes d'accord pour que tu sois celui qui nous montre la voie, et je suis sure et certaine que les garçons aussi le seraient.

Et bien, vous prenez le couloir de gauche et après je suis sure que tu as assez d'influence pour qu'elles t'écoutent lorsque tu leur expliqueras où sont situées chaque pièce.

Quel humour, hi hi, mais je sens bien que tu as compris ce que je voulais te dire, réfléchis à ma proposition, peut être pourras-tu aider Potter à dormir un peu plus et un peu moins se cacher, avec un statut plus élevé dans la maison…

Daeva qu'entends-tu par là ?

Je croyais que quand on était amis on se disait tout, ah ah ! Réfléchis à ma proposition Scorpius »

Elle partit tout sourire, aussi hautaine qu'avant. Le reste de la gente féminine de leur promotion l'attendait, et se jeta sur elle, comme des servantes sur Cléopâtre.

« Par Mordred, qu'elle est insupportable !! Et, Potter que se passe-t-il !? »

Scorpius devait se l'avouer, cette fille savait manipuler. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Et ce soit disant statut qui devait lui revenir, il n'en userait pas comme son père l'avait fait. Il aimait le pouvoir, mais pas la première place. Sa mère lui avait appris à jouer son rôle dans les coulisses. Les devants de la scène étaient bien trop dangereux, et puis on était beaucoup plus puissant à l'arrière.

N'arrivant plus à se concentrer sur son livre, il décida d'aller faire un tour. Il était 16h30, tous étaient sortis dehors. Il décida donc de visiter le château. Il monta jusqu'au deuxième étage en prenant les escaliers habituels, puis il en aperçut un qu'il n'avait jamais vu. A peine avait-il mit un pied dessus qu'il commença à se déplacer. Scorpius continua d'avancer mais se rendit compte au palier qu'aucun escalier ne le desservait. Scorpius se retourna pour redescendre mais il était pris au piège l'escalier qui l'avait mené jusque là s'était envolé. Il se retrouvait suspendu au beau milieu d'une tour qu'il ne connaissait pas. Si son sens de l'orientation était bon il se trouvait dans la tour ouest. Hormis la volière tout en haut il ne savait pas ce qu'elle abritait. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une pièce un peu plus haut. Elle était trop loin pour qu'il sauté vers elle. Il devait trouver un moyen de la rejoindre, elle avait surement une sortie sur un autre couloir. Cependant les escaliers s'étaient manifestement envolés pour de bon.

« Saleté ! Et moi je fais comment maintenant, pris au piège comme un scrout à pétard dans l'antre d'une géante des montagnes femelle qui couvent ses œufs ? » Il s'assit, résigné et se mit à réfléchir vainement à un moyen de s'en sortir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, coincé sur la pierre froide, il commença à bouillonné de colère.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible, y a personne qui passe en plus ! C'est incroyable, je pourrais mourir ici que personne le remarquerait ! Qu'aie-je fait Morgane ? Mordred ? Ou Merlin s'il le faut ? Et pourquoi leur prénom commencent-ils tous par un 'm' ? M comme 'mage', M comme 'mort de rire devant ce qui nous arrive', M comme 'Merde !!!' oui ! Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre, en plus je parle tout seul ! Salazar, je vous en prie, aidez moi !... J'aurais du lire l'Histoire de Poudlard comme Rose l'avait conseillé. La magie de ce château me fera perdre la tête !

'_La patiente est une qualité que peu de personne possède… ta colère se comprend, les quelques élèves à avoir atterris ici l'ont été aussi, mais plus rapidement.' »_

Scorpius tourna sur lui-même mais n'aperçus rien. Cette voix sortait de nulle part. Elle était grave et posée, elle semblait même amusée de la situation.

« '_Je peux demander aux escaliers de te ramener vers le chemin de ta salle commune, si tu le souhaite ?_'

Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre à souhaiter ?fit-il narquois

'_Que pourrais-tu souhaiter d'autre'_ ?

Si vous piégez des élèves ici pendant près de trois quarts d'heures ce n'est pas simplement pour les renvoyer chez eux après ?

'_Hum, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'élèves si perspicaces… quel est ton nom jeune homme'_ ?

Scorpius, Scorpius Malefoy, et vous ?

'_Marie de France(1) pour vous servir'_ »

Il vit une forme translucide sortir de la pièce qu'il convoitait depuis quelques minutes. Elle était grande, ses robes se mouvant avec élégance derrière elle. Son visage fin, ne portait aucune trace de vieillesse. Elle s'avança, flottant dans les airs gracieusement.

« '_Réponds à mon énigme et tu sauras pourquoi je retiens certains élève_s' proposa-t-elle de sa voix suave

Je vous écoute milady.

'_Un juge avait un frère, mais quand ce frère fut vivant il n'avait pas de frère. Pourquoi_?' »

Scorpius arqua un sourcil, et se mit à faire fonctionner ses méninges. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Si le juge avait un frère alors son frère en avait un également. Albus a un frère James, et James a un frère, Albus. L'énigme était tout bonnement illogique. Et pourquoi quand il fut vivant ? De toute manière quand il fut mort il n'avait plus rien. Ni frère, ni père, ni mère, ni sœur. Ni sœur… Albus a une sœur, elle a deux frères, et Albus a un seul frère et une sœur. Cette énigme jouait sur les préjugés. Scorpius réfléchissait depuis cinq minutes au moins, mais alors que Marie patientait sagement assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide, il se mit à sourire.

« Le juge était-il une femme ?

'Oh_,… _fit elle apparemment déçue_, pourtant tu paraissais si jeune, je pensais attendre plus longtemps… _puis elle releva la tête_, Je suis contente_' »

Elle leva un bras, alors que ses lèvres charnues dévoilaient ses dents, dans un sourire radieux. Un escalier venu d'en dessous vint se placer entre la porte et le palier. Scorpius, fier de lui commençât à monter, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il s'écarta pour laisser entrer la jeune femme avant lui.

« '_C'est bien gentil à vous, mais la galanterie n'est pas nécessaire avec les morts jeune homme…_'

Cela me fait plaisir, assura-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. »

Il observa la salle autour de lui, et vit des fauteuils en velours blanc cassé disposer en rond autour d'une table basse qui semblait en ivoire. Les murs étaient recouverts de drapés bisques et bistres. Tout dans la pièce avait une couleur clair et pastel. Les seules couleurs vives provenaient des nombreux tableaux qui décoraient les murs. Le plafond était incroyablement haut, et des étagères immenses faisaient lien entre le sol et lui.

« '_Magnifique, n'est ce pas ?_'

Je n'en trouve plus mes mots…

'_Ce fut ma demeure il y a quelques siècles, à ma mort le directeur de l'école la laissa telle qu'elle est encore maintenant, mais bien vite elle fut oubliée'_

Pourquoi viviez-vous ici ?

'_J'étais professeur, malgré mon jeune âge j'étais très douée. Bien vite les appartements de l'aile habituellement destinés aux professeurs, se sont avérés trop petit et on m'accorda ce magnifique endroit'_

Je dois avouer que vous avez de quoi lire pour quelques décennies… »

Elle laissa un rire cristallin s'échapper, et passa derrière une étagère, priant Scorpius de venir avec elle. Il s'avança prudemment vers le mur qu'elle venait de franchir, se demandant comment il devait la suivre.

« Je vais peut être vous semblez idiot, mais je ne trouve pas de porte… »

Une main était sortit du mur et l'avait attrapé. Surpris Scorpius se laissa entrainé, et passa à travers le mur, sans aucune difficulté.

* * *

Albus courrait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au pied de La statue, il éructa un 'sang pur' dans un dernier souffle avant de s'écraser mollement sur l'un des murs de la salle.

« Tu es en …

Retard… je… sais… suis… désolé…

C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas j'ai mélangé à ta place et notre bébé se porte bien. Je te rappelle que cette nuit à deux heures c'est toi qui a le tour de garde…

Oui…oui ne t'inquiète pas… je ne pense pas qu'à ce moment là j'aurais encore une Rose à mes trousses qui veut absolument savoir où je vais, au point de me suivre.

D'accord.

Au fait on ne t'a pas vu au parc ? Que faisais-tu ?

Je… me promenais dans le château, et… j'ai discuté avec Roockwood.

Oh,… ça va tu as l'air d'aller bien, ça n'a pas été trop dur ? fit Albus moqueur

Non, mais maintenant je me pose des questions.

Nooon tu penses avoir des sentiments,… pour elle ?!

Bien sûr que non, c'est totalement absurde, par contre ce qu'elle m'a dit sur toi me laisse pantois.

Moi ?

Soi-disant que si je prenais le rôle qui est le mien dans Serpentard, j'arriverai à te faire dormir et à t'empêcher de te cacher…

Oh…

Oh, quoi ? Albus ! Expliques moi.

Non rien j'essayais juste de voir à quoi elle faisait référence mais je n'ai pas assez d'imagination, je crois, pour m'abaisser à ses élucubrations de nigaude.

Tu m'assures qu'il ne se passe rien ?

Mais rien du tout, j'aime mon lit et il me le rend bien. »

Scorpius le dévisagea encore un instant, puis lui laissa le bénéfice du doute. Pourtant si Roockwood lui avait sorti cette argument c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas inventé, c'est une règle en manipulation, tout argument utilisé doit être vérifié. Cependant si Albus ne voulait pas lui en parler il en avait le droit. Mais foi de Malefoy, rien ne lui était caché, car tôt ou tard de toute manière il le découvrirait.

* * *

**  
**

**Et voilà, les vacances c'est génial, on fait tout ce qu'on veut (et on ne fait pas ses fiches pour les partiels…=s), en attendant un 6ème chapitre… et j'attends toujours votre avis… J'ai regardé le nombre de passage sur ma fic, y'en a un peu moins d'une centaine - =)- et je n'ai même pas une dizaine de review… (Merci à Hermy, Strawberrys, Nalya et Rebecca-Black).**

**X.O.X.O.**

**Laine de mouton  
**

**(1)Marie de France (moyen-âge), poète française vivant en Angleterre qui composa des lais, et des poèmes romantiques basés sur de vieilles légendes.**


	7. PENSEES DEMELEES, ET FRERES ENNEMIS

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JKR (déesse que l'on adule tous)**_

_**Chapitre 7 :PENSEES DEMELEES, ET FRERES ENNEMIS**_

La grande salle était bruyante, comme toujours, et ceux qui faisaient le plus grand bruit étaient sans aucun doute les premières années. Tous avaient encore en tête la magnifique journée du lundi. Elle avait enchantée les cœurs toute la semaine, malgré les heures à dormir debout en histoire de la magie, malgré la sévérité du professeur de potion et les cours farfelus de métamorphose que peu d'entre eux comprenaient dans sa totalité.

Albus et Scorpius, plus que fiers de leur coup n'en avait pourtant pas réclamé la charge. Ils riaient à gorges déployées dés qu'ils étaient seuls mais se joignaient aussi aux autres Serpentards lorsqu'il fallait redorer leur blason. Ils ne voulaient pas être démasqués. Et ce matin là n'échappait pas à tous les autres de la semaine, ils devaient se joindre à leur camarades pour élucider le mystère Roockwood et débattre sur la culpabilité des Gryffondors.

« -vous savez en plus il parait qu'elle s'était disputer avec ta cousine, Potter ? fit une jeune brune

-c'était une semaine avant, voyons ! Et connaissant ma cousine si elle avait voulu se venger ça aurait été le cas depuis longtemps !

-non, je te parle pas du cours de potions je te parle de samedi dernier, dans le parc…

-je n'étais pas au courant….

-ne défend pas ta cousine Potter, si c'est elle, elle le paiera chèrement ! fit Ronald Kray

-Kray, la seule personne que nous défendons pour le moment c'est notre chère Daeva ! répliqua Scorpius

-et je t'en remercie mon scorpion, j'ai bien vu comment tu as été là pour moi cette semaine, j'ai une dette envers toi, et ces Gryffondors ne perdent rien pour attendre ! Retentit la voix stridente de la maintenant célèbre Daeva. »

En levant les yeux sur son visage, les deux compères eurent le même flash back.

_Ils devaient se levés tôt ce matin là, pour aller récupérer les fioles de la potion dans la salle des nez. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande, seul quelques Serpentards avaient déjà pris place autour du petit-déjeuner. Le calme à cette heure là convenait mieux aux vils conspirateurs… malgré leur espérance, Roockwood faisait partie de ces lève-tôt. Ils devraient donc redoubler de vigilance lors de l'administration de la potion. Albus pris la carafe de jus de citrouille et s'en servie un verre, ainsi qu'à Scorpius. Celui-ci lui fit un signe, et il versa dans le broc le contenu de deux fioles, pour que tout le jus en soit bien imbibé. Il reposa la carafe innocemment et attaqua son bacon, la vengeance était maintenant dans les mains de Scorpius. _

_-Potter, quel ingrat fais-tu !_

_Albus regarda son compagnon les yeux grand ouvert, hébété, par la remarque de son ami. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ?_

_-tu oublis de servir la seule demoiselle de la tablée, il y a vraiment toute une éducation à refaire n'est ce pas ? demanda-il laconiquement à Roockwood._

_Celle-ci se redressa de toute sa hauteur, surprise que le blond s'adresse à elle alors que tous ces efforts de la semaine avaient échoués. Elle lui sourit élégamment, en arquant un sourcil d'un air entendu. Il lui rempli son verre, et reposa la carafe négligemment sur le bord d'un plat. Albus vit l'action, et s'excusa de sa grossièreté en se levant et en ouvrant ses bras d'une façon qu'il voulait théâtrale, se secouant de courbettes. Il en avait alors profité pour pousser la carafe qui ne demandait que ça pour tomber. Malgré la rigueur qu'avait eue Scorpius a organisé la blague, il n'avait pas prévu que la carafe lui tombe dessus. Il jeta un regard noir à Albus, et pris soin de s'éponger._

_Roockwood étouffa un rire et insurgeât Albus de sa maladresse, qu'il devrait corriger pour ne pas mettre sa maison en porte à faux. Elle remercia Scorpius pour le verre qu'il lui avait servit, rajoutant qu'elle avait eu de la chance que la carafe fut pleine à ce moment là, et le bu d'un trait._

_Elle s'excusa auprès d'eux, leur indiquant qu'elle devait aller prendre ses affaires pour le cours de botanique. Ils la regardèrent s'en aller, puis s'esclaffèrent lorsqu'elle eue passé les portes. Ils devaient juste attendre deux heures que la potion fasse effet, pile poil, pour le cours de potion._

_Arrivant dans les serres, ils rejoignirent les Poufsouffles, et Albus commençât à éprouver des regrets. Voyant son air morose Scorpius eu peur qu'il se défile._

_-Potter, ne me dis pas que tu es un lâche ? Chuchota-t-il_

_-pourquoi me demande-tu une chose aussi stupide, bien sur que non ! Fit-il d'un même ton_

_-Je te rappelle que tu es un Serpentard, nous sommes tous lâches, j'ai juste eu peur en voyant la tête que tu fais, que tu ne sois plus de la partie… _

_-bien sur que j'en suis, je trouve juste dommage qu'il n'y ait que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors pour admirer notre travail._

_- Messieurs Malefoy et Potter, mon cours ne vous intéresse-t-il pas ? _

_-Si, monsieur Londubat, nous débattions sur l'utilité des feuilles de mandragore dans la potion d'étouffement perpétuel._

_- En effet elles sont utiles, mais il est préférable d'utiliser celle du filet du diable…_

_- belle diversion Malefoy, reprit doucement Albus_

_-je ne te le fais pas dire Potter, pour en revenir à tes pensées, c'est vrai qu'il faudrait trouver un moyen pour que tout le monde puisse être au courant dans les plus parfaits détails…_

_- oui j'y pensais depuis tout à l'heure mais je ne trouve aucune idée_

_- il faudrait que tout le monde puisse avoir accès à nos souvenirs_

_-objection votre honneur !, ca ne peut pas être les nôtres… elle saurait que ca vient de nous_

_-retenue ! , il ne faut pas que ce soit celui de quelqu'un d'autre de la classe non plus sinon elle croirait que c'est lui le coupable_

_- on ne va pas prendre celui du prof non plus,_

_-Non mais celui d'un elfe c'est possible_

_-Humm, malicieux que tu es, j'ai l'impression que tu sais déjà lequel va faire notre affaire_

_- Germie n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il voulait nous aider ? Je pense qu'il ne nous refusera pas cette faveur, surtout avec récompense à la clef…_

_Depuis que la loi sur les elfes de maison avait été votée, si les familles avaient du leur verser un salaire, on pouvait également s'offrir leur service juste pour une journée, pour du shopping, pour du bricolage etc.… Ceux de Poudlard n'échappaient pas à la règle. A la sortie du cours de botanique les deux jeunes partenaires firent un détour dans un couloir peu fréquenté avant d'aller au cachot._

_-Germie ?_

_-Pop ! Petits maitres m'ont demandés ?_

_-Pourrions-nous te demander un service en échange de quelques gallions_

_-Germie aimerait bien offrir un cadeau à son amie, fit il les yeux pétillants_

_-bien… sourit Scorpius_

_En arrivant au cours de potion, les deux amis étaient bien silencieux, plein d'appréhension vis-à-vis de la suite des évènements. Le professeur Baddock avait commencé a expliqué l'importance des sens, de la vitesse et de la régularité des tours de mélange dans les potions avec exemple autour de son chaudron. Tous étaient donc regroupés devant le bureau du professeur. C'est alors que résonna une faible voix féminine._

- Je ne vois vraiment pas la différence entre tourner à droite ou a gauche de toute manière tant que c'est mélangé…

_- Remarque intéressante, regardez tous, si vous tournez à gauche comme demandé, vous devriez obtenir un liquide au rouge sang mais si on tourne à droite comme ici vous voyez ce devient rose pâle, en fait les …_

_Scorpius avait été étonné de cette voix douce, presque innocente mais il fut bien vite encore plus surpris._

-super intéressant, fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique, en attendant je me demande encore pourquoi la goutte de sang de dragon que j'ai rajouté jeudi n'a pas juste fait changer de couleur la potion comme d'ordinaire. C'est vraiment injuste j'aurai juste du avoir une meilleure note que l'autre. L'intrigante a du rajouter quelque chose entre temps pour me discréditer.

_La voix était devenue plus forte et tout le monde regardait son voisin, en ce demandant qui parlait. Même le professeur Baddock ne savait qui parlait. C'est vrai que la voix ne ressemblait à celle de personne. Albus et Scorpius trouvait étrange que la voix de Daeva ne soit pas la même que celle de son esprit._

_-Que celle qui parle cesse tout de suite je n'ai pas que ca à faire ! Avait rugit Baddock_

-ouah la, il commence à divaguer notre charmant professeur… faut se calmer sur la boisson ! Hey mais maintenant que j'y pense l'autre stupide n'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle avait rajouté un cheveu de furie ? Elle me le fera payer la garce ! J'ai été trop humiliée par sa faute !

_-cela suffit ! Que celle qui s'exprime ainsi se dénonce !_

-mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte encore, personne ne parle, il ne peut pas continuer son cours normalement non, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer ! Enfin heureusement que ca ne me brulait pas vraiment, c'était déjà bien assez pénible de faire semblant, je n'imagine pas si ça avait été vrai

_-Mademoiselle Roockwood est-ce vous ?_

_-Mais je ne fais rien professeur !_

-Ah qu'il m'agace, je suis son cours tranquillement et le voilà qui m'accuse de faire je ne sais quoi…

_-Je vous prierai de cesser votre insolence sur le champ !_

_-Mais je vous assure professeur que je ne fais absolument rien !_

-Il n'y a peut être pas que la boisson qu'il doit arrêter, j'en parlerai à Père

_-Je suis vraiment déçu par votre comportement Miss Roockwood, ce sera Deux heures de retenue ce samedi_

-Non mais il est cinglé ??????????

_-Mais monsieur…_

_-QUATRE !!! Et si cela continue je les doublerai encore, et arrêtez immédiatement votre jeu de ventriloque_

-quoi ???

Albus pensait sincèrement que cet instant était celui le plus amusant de la scène, si les lèvres de la jeune fille n'avaient pas bougé ces yeux et le ton de la voix lui avaient donné un air si stupide, que rien de revoir la scène il en riait encore. La farce avait été encore plus amusante le lendemain.

Les deux amis avaient donc demandé à Germie de suivre la scène du fond de la salle, qui l'avait donc vu ainsi que le visage de Daeva dans toute leur totalité, puisque le professeur s'était déplacé pour parler à la jeune fille face à face. Ils lui avaient ensuite payé son souvenir, lequel avait été placé en sureté.

Et suite à quelques recherches nocturne de la part de Scorpius, qui refusait de citer ses sources, ils avaient projeté le souvenir sur le plafond magique et attirer l'attention des élèves grâce à des messages placés sur le glaçage des gâteaux.

La pauvre jeune fille s'était enfuie en courant en découvrant que toutes ses pensées avaient été découvertes, ainsi que la supercherie de ses brûlures.

Si les plus vieux s'en étaient amusés, les cours avaient pourtant vite repris le dessus sur leur priorité. Seules les premières années, directement concernés, en riaient encore à gorges déployées.

Cependant lorsque l'heure du courrier sonna, le silence se fit roi, et son règne n'était tourmenté que par le bruissement des ailes des volatiles. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que chaque jour était de matin funeste. Les nouvelles n'étaient vraiment pas bonnes. Le triple M - comme la presse l'appelait maintenant (le meurtrier magique de moldus) – avait répété ses actes au canada dans une communauté française, puis au Japon dans un collège, en Australie dans un building, en Inde en plein marché, près d'un puits de pétrole à Dubaï et dans une mosquée au Maroc. Si au début la menace s'était éloignée de l'Angleterre, la fin de semaine avait été de plus en plus tendue alors qu'elle s'en rapprochait. A l'approche des chouettes immaculées, réservée par la gazette du sorcier, tous retenaient leur souffle. Où triple M avait il encore frappé ? Avait-on une piste ? Une photo ? Les sang-mêlé et les nés moldus seraient ils eux aussi touchés à leur tour ?

Si la communauté sorcière n'était pour l'instant pas ciblée, le fait que ces meurtres soient aussi répétés, et ce dans le monde entier, la révéleraient aux moldus, et pas dans sa plus belle parure. Tous s'en inquiétaient. Si la chasse aux sorcières du moyen-âge n'avait pas été fructueuse, les méthodes moldues avaient évolués et elles seraient surement efficaces, au vue de l'infériorité numérique des sorciers face aux moldus.

Ce matin-là n'échappa pas aux autres, et tous frissonnèrent en voyant le pays touché. La France. Faire plus près était presque infaisable, et l'Irlande n'avait pas une grande population moldue.

_Rennes aux mains de MMM_

_Une université française, connue pour ses étudiants aux soirées plus qu'arrosées a été attaquée hier dans l'après-midi. Elle venait juste d'ouvrir ses portes et en cette journée d'inscriptions, et ce sont plus de 2000 jeunes moldus qui ont trouvé la mort. Les conditions magiques de l'événement sont indiscutables. Les familles françaises sont sous le choc. De plus les étudiants venaient de la France entière ainsi que d'autres pays. Dotée de cette université renommée, Rennes en effet accueille des étudiants européens, américains et asiatiques. Par cette attaque, triple M touche plus que la France, le monde entier aujourd'hui est touché par ces attaques._

_Qui est-il ? Pourquoi cette haine démesurée ? Quand le trouvera-t-on ? Quand l'arrêtera-t-on ? _

_Nos questions ne trouvent pas plus de réponse que les vôtres. Nous nous acharnons à en trouver. Les enquêteurs continuent d'examiner chaque scène de crime en collaboration avec les services secrets des chacun des pays. Il a pourtant été décidé, que les familles des dernières victimes ne seraient pas mises au courant du caractère magique des meurtres._

_Votre reporter spécial triple M : Steven Vincent_

* * *

Albus partait vers la volière quand il croisa Antoine Zabini et Elius Smith aux prises avec deux Gryffondors de troisième année.

-alors les morveux, ce n'est pas trop dur d'avoir une quiche pareil dans vos rang ? Faut dire aussi la famille Roockwood, c'est quelque chose, toujours un truc qui va pas chez eux ! fit le premier en avançant d'une manière imposante sur les Serpentards

-t'as raison, mais dis moi en fait c'est tous les serpents qui sont comme ca ? s'exclama t'il avant d'éclater d'un rire gras, et vous c'est quoi votre problème morveux ? fit il en les poussant. Antoine s'était placé en avant d'Elius, qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même au fur à mesure que le ton montait en face.

- Ils ne sont même pas capables de sortir un mot, ils sont peut être trop débile pour ça ?

- Oui ça ne s'améliore vraiment pas les Serpents, après les mangemorts on a les débiles !

-Il me semble que les plus stupides dans l'histoire sont ceux qui tente désespérément de se sentir fort en terrorisant des enfants qui font deux têtes de moins qu'eux, résonna la voix d'Albus derrière eux, la maison des gryffons vient d'en prendre un coup ! C'est vrai qu'il faut beaucoup de courage pour effrayer des premières années !

-et voilà, il nous fallait le boulet Potter made in vert et argent.

-BOULET POTTER ????Karl, Ben je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ??? Éclata une voix grave

-Oh James on ne savait pas que tu étais là, ils frimaient dans les couloirs alors on a voulu les remettre à leur place

-oui ba ça suffit ! Je vous retrouve dans la salle commune, somma-t-il

Les deux brutes s'en allèrent et James regarda les trois jeunes Serpentards. Il vit ceux qui étaient auparavant devant ses deux camarades de maison, s'en aller, sans demander leur reste. Seul son frère resta devant ses yeux. James se souvenait encore de la répartition de son frère et n'en revenait toujours pas. Son frère à Serpentard, c'était une idée inconcevable et pourtant ça avait eu lieu. Trois ans qu'il était à Poudlard. Trois ans de lutte contre ses infâmes serpents qui utilisaient tous les moyens pour gagner les matchs de quidditch et la coupe des quatre maisons. Il avait fondé beaucoup d'espoir sur son frère et sa cousine, pour démanteler leur coup bas et voilà qu'Albus le trahissait et que sa cousine et ses amies s'acoquinaient avec Malefoy.

James regarda une dernière fois son frère et commençait à s'en aller quand ce dernier l'appela.

-James ?

-Quoi ? fit-il agressif

Je voulais te remercier pour les avoir fait s'en aller

-T'es mon frère même si tu es chez l'ennemi je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal si tu n'as rien fait

-L'ennemi ?

-Tu es bien à Serpentard ?

-oui mais je ne l'ai pas choisi !

-C'est dans ta nature alors c'est encore pire

-James ! Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais tout pour te nuire !

-je ne t'ai pas vu défendre ta cousine et ses amies quand les tiens les persécutaient !

-ne parle de ce que tu ne sais pas !

- n'as-tu pas défendu ceux qui étaient là il ya quelques instants ?

-Zabini m'a aidé alors je lui rendais ce service !

-ne traine tu pas avec Malefoy ?

-Il est sympa !

-Il vient d'une famille de mangemort !

-on en a déjà discuté !

-et je pensais que tu avais compris.

James était déçu de la réaction de son frère il pensait vraiment que même s'il était à Serpentard, il aurait compris leur nature de conspirateur et de vicieux. Il le laissa dans le couloir, et se retira rapidement.

De son côté Albus n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère lui en voulait d'être à Serpentard. Une semaine et demie qu'il était entré à Poudlard, et James ne lui parlait déjà plus…

Albus restait planté là, en plein milieu du couloir quand Warrington arriva en courant.

-hey petit tu n'aurais pas vu des élèves entrain de se disputer ?haleta-t-il

-je crois que vous arrivez trop tard, dit Albus d'une voix trainante, quelqu'un les a séparés

-il va vraiment falloir que je trouve un moyen de me rendre plus rapidement sur place.

Albus sourit à cette remarque, pensant qu'il serait bien utile à un concierge de connaitre les passages secrets du château et reprit son chemin, encore contrarié par son frère

* * *

Scorpius lui s'était discrètement éclipsé pour rejoindre la salle qu'il avait découverte en se perdant une semaine plus tôt. Il y retournait régulièrement, appréciant la compagnie du fantôme et la tranquillité de l'endroit. De plus Marie ne lui interdisait aucun ouvrage, et allait lui chercher ceux qui étaient trop haut pour lui. D'ailleurs amusée par le projet de son protégé elle l'avait aidé à trouvé un moyen pour faire apparaitre le souvenir sur le plafond de la grande salle sans que personne ne sache d'où ça provienne.

Ce jour-là Scorpius, semblait inquiet et tourmenté. La belle demoiselle s'en rendit aussitôt compte et vint à sa rencontre.

_-Bien le bonjour à vous Messire Malefoy !_

-A vous également ma chère Marie.

_-Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très en joie aujourd'hui. Quelque chose vous mine-t-il ?_

Prenant place sur un fauteuil, Scorpius le va les yeux sur le fantôme, sa longue chevelure ondulant derrière sa taille.

-eh bien un ami m'inquiète. Il reste tard dans la salle commune à étudier encore et encore les même parchemins, à relire ses compositions, et à lire des livres, chaque soir au moins une heure après le couvre feu.

_-Peut être aime-t-il se cultiver et rendre de bons devoirs_

-Nous sommes en première année, le premier mois, c'est à peine si nous avons deux heures de devoirs à faire par semaine, pour le moment, et les livres qu'il lit sont bien trop compliqué pour qu'il arrive à les comprendre. J'ai l'impression que Daeva avait raison quand elle disait qu'il se cachait avant de dormir.

_-tout cela m'a l'air bien compliqué, ne voulez-vous pas me raconter cette histoire depuis le début ?_

-Bien sur…

Quand Scorpius eut fini de lui raconter ce que Daeva lui avait dit, la vitesse avec laquelle Albus avait répondu a ses questions et ces agissements bizarres, Marie le regarda intensément et lui expliqua :

_-Si Albus n'a pas voulu vous dire ce qu'il se passait c'est que cela le dérange c'est un fait, mais vous ne tirerez aucune réponse de lui, ni de cette gamine, elle se croit au-dessus des évènements, par contre ce Zabini dont vous m'avez dit qu'il entretenait une relation contenue avec votre ami, cela m'a l'air bien suspicieux. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez le questionner discrètement._

-encore une fois vous êtes la voix de ma raison ma chère Marie

_-c'est avec plaisir que je vous guide, mon cher ami, peut être qu'un jour vous pourrez m'aider à savoir pourquoi ce Baron Sanglant va dans la tour d'astronomie tout les vendredi soir à la même heure(1) _

-si j'ai le temps je mènerai mon enquête… Sans vous presser, je voulais savoir si vous n'aviez pas des informations sur l'acquisition de notion en métamorphose, je ne comprends pas toujours tout avec le professeur Lovegood…

_-oh et bien oui il me semble que je possède quelques ouvrages sur ce thème. Il est vrai que ce jeune professeur est un peu farfelue, je ne l'ai vu que rarement mais elle semblait un peu dissipée, et les rumeurs ne font pas d'éloges à son sujet… Ah voilà c'est ici, de quoi avez-vous besoin ?_

-eh bien des bases…

_-c'est bien vague tout cela, humm, je pense que celui-ci vous sera d'une grande utilité, lorsque vous souhaiterez en savoir plus sur un sujet, venez me voir j'aurais surement de quoi vous dépannez._

-c'est gentil à vous Marie, remercia-t-il les yeux brillant de gratitude, je vais aller l'étudier avec Albus, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour l'assimiler.

Il salua le fantôme en la remerciant encore, et se dirigea vers les cachots. Albus et lui s'était mis d'accord un jour en sortant de métamorphose qu'il devrait étudier plus profondément cette matière s'ils ne voulaient pas se noyer.

Quand il arriva dans la salle commune verte et argent il trouva Albus dans une des alcôves à l'étage. Il s'assit à ses côtés, mais celui-ci ne leva pas son regard sur le blond. En fait ses yeux restaient statiques, et Scorpius comprit bien vite qu'il ne lisait pas.

-Tu sais il va falloir que tu t'entraine sévère si tu veux vraiment que l'on croit que tu es entrain de lire. Premier point : penser à tourner régulièrement les pages…

-Hein ?

-Les pages, de ton livre…

-oh, excuse j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

-quelque chose te tracasse ?

-rien de bien méchant, mon frère qui est stupide, je m'interrogeais sur la possibilité que ce soit une tare familiale…

-je vois, j'ai trouvé ce livre sur la métamorphose il sem…

-hum hum, désolée de vous déranger les gars, ça vous embête si on vient s'asseoir à côté de vous ?

Les deux amis se retournèrent et vire le petit Elius Smith qui regardait le sol et tripotait son sac d'un air pantois. Derrière lui se trouvait Zabini, qui semblait désespéré de l'attitude de son camarade. Il s'approcha d'ailleurs de lui et lui remonta le menton d'un coup sec.

-Oui bien sûr il n'y a pas de problèmes. Installez-vous. Je proposais justement à Albus de travailler la Métamorphose.

Si à ce moment là Elius ressemblait à Ron devant Aragog et sa tribu, Zabini avait perdu son masque d'indifférence et avait un air dégouté.

-J'ai trouvé un livre qui semble facile d'accès…

Zabini retrouva une certaine impassibilité, mais Elius ne semblait pas moins horrifié. Il hocha quand même la tête se disant que s'il ne comprenait pas encore, il devrait trouver un autre moyen pour réussir dans ce domaine. Il n'était pas plus stupide que les autres, enfin cela il l'espérait fortement.

Ils étudièrent tous les quatre pendant près de deux heures, et si Antoine et Albus avaient plus de facilité à comprendre, il n'en avait pas beaucoup pour expliquer aux deux autres. D'ailleurs Scorpius râlait régulièrement sur leur médiocre talent de pédagogue. Elius lui était à bout et explosa :

-si je ne comprends pas dés la première semaine, c'est fini pour moi, vous pouvez me dire qui est l'imbécile qui accepte que les nés-moldus soient insérés dans les mêmes classes que les autres ??

Les trois autres garçons le regardèrent hébétés, pantois devant une telle déclaration. Elle était assez courante dans les cachots de Serpentard, mais l'entendre d'un né-moldu lui-même cela faisait peur…

-de toute manière, quand triple M en aura fini avec les moldus, on sera les suivant, je ne vois vraiment pas la nécessité de nous inculquer un quelconque savoir magique.

Albus comprit assez rapidement qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, il était juste effrayé, du sorcier tueur et surement de ce que leur avaient dit les idiots de Gryffondors.

-Elius, ma tante est une né-moldu, et elle n'a quasiment eu que des optimal a ses examens, vous n'êtes pas moins doués que nous, vous n'avez juste pas vécu dans la magie depuis tout petit donc il vous faut un temps d'adaptation…

-Et pour moi Potter c'est quoi ton explication, pour le fait que je ne comprenne pas, je ne suis pas un sang-de…, un né-moldu je veux dire.

-tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure a propos de mon frère et des tares familiales ?fit-il sérieusement, je pense sincèrement que la gifle que ma chère tante a donné à ton père il y a de ça quelques années, à quelques peu chamboulé votre magie génétique…

-Je te préviens Potter, continue tes stupides diffamations et tu le regretteras…

-c'est toi qui me demandait une explication… ce n'est que mon point de vue…

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire devant leur pitrerie, puis lorsqu'ils reprirent le contrôle, ils s'en retournèrent à leurs moutons. Zabini s'occupait de Scorpius tandis qu'Albus prenait soin de revoir les points essentiels avec des exemples basiques avec Elius. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard Elius commençait à comprendre. Il avait une vision un peu trop abrupte des choses et quand il expliqua à Scorpius la raison de ce qui l'avait bloqué, Scorpius comprit à son tour.

-Albus, je pense sincèrement que mon père en réclamation pour dommages magiques et corporels, te sera sincèrement reconnaissant si la prochaine fois tu expliquais un peu plus rapidement à ce cher Elius, ici présent qui semble être le seul vraiment doué dans le domaine de l'instruction.

-j'en tiendrais rigueur votre honneur.

-Bien !

Ils sortirent bruyamment de la petite salle d'études et se rendirent dans la grande salle pour un copieux déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes ils trouvèrent Daeva Roockwood et sa bande en pleine joute verbale avec Rose, Alecto, Judith et Regina. Derrière elles d'autres Gryffondors, regardaient la scène avec hauteur comme si cela ne les atteignaient pas, et n'était qu'un spectacle pour les amusées. Scorpius appela Roockwood au calme, lui rappelant qu'elle avait déjà déchainé l'imagination de quelqu'un, et que si elle continuait comme ça, cela pourrait surement recommencé et qu'elle devait mesurer ses humeurs. De son côté Albus demandait discrètement les raisons de l'altercation à sa cousine.

-oh la même chose depuis une semaine, on ne doit pas parler aux Serpentards, Bla Bla Bla, on doit se plier a ses exigences, Bla Bla Bla, on doit comprendre que notre position sociale ne nous permet pas de jouir de votre compagnie etc.… etc.…

-du grand n'importe quoi en somme, reprit Alecto, elle qui me disait à quel point elle aurait été ravie de faire ma connaissance il y a deux semaines, elle change vite d'avis…

-Ma chère Rosie, ma chère Alecto, vous devriez savoir, que de vous abaissez à parler à ses Serpentard ne vous apportera que des problèmes, vous devriez prendre soin de suivre les conseils de cette bécasse, prenez congé de serpent et rejoignez la table et la maison qui vous est destiné !

Rose et Alecto avait écouté, ahurie le discours de leur camarade, Désirée Cuffe. Jusque là les rares fois où elles s'étaient adressé la parole ce n'était que pour des problèmes de matériels ou de cours. Elles n'en revenaient pas de la façon dédaigneuse avec laquelle elle s'était adressée à elles. Et avant même qu'elles puissent répondre la dite Désirée s'était envolée.

-Incroyable !

-c'est qui celle-là ? demanda Albus avec dégoût.

- une fille de notre année, on ne la connait pas très bien, mais je ne l'aime pas beaucoup…

-Vous savez…

Une grande blonde venait d'arriver et de manière très lente expliquait que Désirée se comportait de cette manière, car d'après elle, elle avait besoin de se sentir maîtresse des évènements qui l'entouraient car elle venait d'une famille très nombreuse dont elle était la dernière née. Quand elle eut fini soin plaidoyer, elle considéra chacun de ses interlocuteurs, et les salua.

-Ok… et celle-ci ? demanda Scorpius dubitatif qui les avait rejoint.

Alecto lui expliqua qui était la mystérieuse Tituba, et Rose ajouta son petit commentaire inutile vite repris par la brune.

-Arrête de voir le mal partout chez elle, elle n'a fait que la défendre sans pour autant excuser ses agissements…

-Moi je te dis qu'elle n'est pas nette, et ces temps ci mes soupçons sont souvent réalistes !

A ses mots Judith expliqua qu'elle avait faim et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

-Il y a des moments où tu es impossible Rose

-je suis d'accord avec Alecto_, Ma chère Rosie_… rigole Albus.

Rose baissa le regard, honteuse de son comportement, elle n'avait pas dit à Judith ce qu'elle savait et ses trois amies pensaient encore qu'elle lui en voulait de ne rien vouloir lui dire. Mais après être retournée à la bibliothèque s'assurer que la larme gelée était bien une des caractéristiques des vampires, elle avait compris pourquoi celle-ci ne voulait pas leur avoué son état. Pourtant elle n'osait pas lui avouer qu'elle savait, ne sachant pas sa réaction. Elle attendrait qu'elle leur avoue d'elle-même, patiemment. Espérant qu'un jour elles seraient assez amies pour que cela arrive.

**

* * *

**

**Bonne année toute le monde, que la joie, la beauté et la magie de ces derniers jours vous transporte jusqu'à l'année prochaine dans le bonheur et la sérénité**

**Laine de mouton**

**(1) (spéciale cassededi à Farfadine de qui j'adore l'histoire du Baron Sanglant)**


	8. REVE PARCHEVOGHS & PAUVRES POUFSOUFFLES

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JKR (déesse que l'on adule tous)**_

_**Chapitre 8 : REVE PARCHEVOGHS & PAUVRES POUFSOUFFLES**_

-Albus, ALBUUUUUS !

Rose sautait dans l'embrasure des grandes portes en levant les bras en espérant que son cousin l'aperçoit. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Alecto, Judith, et Regina elles se cachaient derrière la porte en priant pour que personne ne sache qu'elles étaient amies avec cette cinglée.

-Rose ! Tu ne peux pas attendre qu'il se lève, tout simplement ! S'impatienta Alecto de sa voix cassée et cassante.

Rose se retourna, adopta une mine boudeuse et croisa les bras en signe de rébellion contre l'autorité suprême d'Alecto.

-Oui chef ! fit-elle avec désinvolture

-Mais pourquoi es-tu si excitée ce matin je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu dans un tel état ? demanda Regina las.

-Et bien figure-toi que ce matin Valkoinen m'a apporté une lettre d'oncle Georges et un colis. Dedans il m'a écrit que les « parchevogh » allaient être mis en vente dés samedi…

-Ah okay, ba tout de suite on comprend mieux… Fit Judith avec un demi-sourire. La raison du problème ne donnait pas forcément la solution, et Rose resterait dans cet état tant que la terre entière ne serait pas au courant. Au bout de près d'un mois passé avec elle la furie rousse elle commençait à la comprendre. Rose c'était une boule de nerfs prête à exploser à tout moment que ce soit pour rire, pour crier, pour bouder, pour se mettre en colère, ou encore devenir hystérique…

-Attends ce n'est pas fini, comme le plus gros marché sera Poudlard d'après Georges, il m'en a envoyé une centaine d'exemplaires qui se détruiront dans une semaine pour qu'on essaye.

-Ah c'est sympa ça, fit Judith avec un grand sourire cette fois-ci. Pourtant après près d'un mois passé avec Rose, elle aurait du savoir que si elle se mettait sur ses grands chevaux ce n'était pas totalement pour rien.

-Ah mais laisse-moi finir !

- Excuse-moi grande déesse de la discussion à sens unique ! fit-elle en s'inclinant aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait. C'était le grand problème de Rose. Elle parlait encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter et Merlin que ce pouvait être pénible parfois, mais elle avait le mérite de les tenir éveillées en histoire de la magie.

Rose tira la langue au rideau de cheveux cristallins qui touchaient presque le sol et reprit.

-Donc je disais, la plus grande surprise n'est pas pour moi. Dedans il y a un mot pour toi Regina.

La petite blonde s'avança et pris le papier que Rose lui tendait.

_Régina,_

_Je suis Georges, l'oncle de Rose et le propriétaire des __boutiques "Farces pour sorciers facétieux "__. _

_Elle t'a déjà dis que j'étais entrain de créer les « parchevogh » qui reprennent l'idée du téphélone mobile moldue, il me semble. Elle m'a également demandé de créer un modèle particulier pour les né-moldu comme toi qui voudrait garder contact avec leurs anciens camarades. _

_Et bien il me manque encore l'avis favorable du ministère mais j'ai parlé avec un haut dirigeant de réseaux de téphélone mobile. Après quelques mesures de sécurité pour garder le secret sur la communauté magique, j'ai réussi (au prix de nuits entières et de remarques douteuses de mon miroir sur mon apparence…) à raccorder un des parchemins à un réseau. _

_Pour le moment il n'est raccorder qu'à un seul réseau, mais quand j'aurais passé plusieurs autres accords avec les autres compagnies moldues je pourrais les raccorder aux autres, mais d'abords j'aimerais que tu le teste quelques jours avant de me le renvoyer pour voir s'il fonctionne bien._

_Drôlement, _

_Georges dit « van Gogh »_

Pendant qu'elle avait lu à voix haute, Albus était sortit de la grande salle et s'était fait agripper par Rose. Scorpius qui l'accompagnait regardait la scène avec une froideur à faire peur dans le dos pendant que la rousse expliquait à Albus la raison de cet enlèvement.

-Malefoy serait-il de mauvaise humeur en ce lundi matin ? demanda Alecto tout en regardant Rose sortir un des parchemins et suivre les instructions qui s'écrivait dessus.

-Les effets secondaires de mon génie. Pourquoi dont Pritchard s'intéresse-t-elle soudainement à l'humeur d'un Malfoy ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix impassible en louchant sur les « parchevogh ».

-Les effets secondaires de Gryffondor. Fit –elle en rejoignant Judith et Regina qui observaient la lettre de Georges avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Scorpius la regarda s'en aller avec un doute. Comment avait-elle su qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ? Il regarda son reflet dans un des miroirs du couloir et comprit presque aussitôt. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux d'argent gâchant son beau visage, le rendant bougon. Ses planques pour espionner Albus le fatiguaient. Comment, lui, faisait-il pour être frais comme un gardon ? Mordred qu'il l'agaçait ! Après deux semaines il en avait marre, et avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui il parlerait à Zabini ou à Smith.

* * *

Les garçons laissèrent les filles lorsque les jumeaux Kray sortirent de la grande salle. Scorpius eut un frisson quand il les vit arriver mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Ces deux là avaient une aura à faire pâlir Voldy…

Lorsque le groupe des Serpentards fut au complet, ils se dirigèrent vers les serres. En chemin ils croisèrent les Poufsouffles toujours aussi insouciants. Scorpius regarda Albus et celui-ci comprit au regard malicieux de son ami, qu'ils passeraient l'après midi ensemble.

Durant tout le cours de botanique Scorpius réfléchissait, totalement ignorant de la belle fleur blanche qui tentait désespérément de lui mordre le poignet. Alors qu'Albus imaginait les plans de Scorpius celui-ci voyait son esprit voguer sur d'autres mers, les vagues le portaient sur la manière dont il parlerait à Zabini. Oui car il s'était décidé. Il parlerait à Zabini, et si celui-ci ne lui avouerait rien il s'attaquerait à Smith qui comme tout petit Serpentard qu'il est dans sa position de né moldu… lui répondrait sous menaces…

Quand ils arrivèrent en Potion, le professeur leur rappela qu'à l'approche des vacances de la toussaint il serait bienvenu qu'il commence à attaquer leur dissertation sur la potion de troisième cycle de leur choix… Scorpius regarda le griffon à ses côtés et eut un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon d'après Alecto qui l'épiait à quelques tables de là… Il prit un bout de parchemin et commença à écrire :

« Bibliothèque, ce soir 17h, rayon potion, prêts à étudier et sans retard. »

Il le répliqua comme il venait de l'apprendre en sortilège, et transforma le tout en cygnes, dragons et papillons. Ils s'envolèrent vers leur destinataires lorsque la sonnerie retentie, et il vit Albus, Alecto, Rose, Zabini, Smith et d'autres lui faire signe de la tête.

En se rendant à la grande salle pour déjeuner, il rattrapa Albus lui envoya un sort de chatouille sur le nez et descendit aux cuisines en espérant que son ami ai compris le message.

* * *

Rose vit Albus pris d'un fou rire, se frotter le nez comme un forcené et changer de direction sans comprendre. Elle tourna son regard vers Alecto qui semblait tout autant dubitative. Elles secouèrent la tête résignées, devant l'absurdité des garçons et commencèrent à discuter.

« C'est vrai que c'est étrange qu'il s'arrête d'un coup comme ça.

C'est suspect… soit il est mort, soit il attend le meilleur moment pour sa prochaine cible…

Je pense sincèrement que c'était comme un avertissement.

Avertir de quoi ? D'une guerre ? Et avertir qui ? Nous ou les moldus ?

Peut être les deux… »

Alors que Judith s'était immiscée dans la conversation, Regina était restée à l'écart et semblait gênée par la conversation. Mais si Judith l'avait remarquée les autres étaient bien trop absorbées par la conversation pour réagir.

« Et d'après vous de quel pays il vient ?

Quel pays ? Les USA y a plus que la bas qu'y a des fous dans ce genre là !

Qui vous dit que c'est un mec ?

Quoi ?? »

Alecto et Rose s'étaient retournées d'un même mouvement, et regardaient la jeune fille aux cheveux de cristal d'un air ahuri. Elles n'y avaient même pas songé. Si l'une des deux pouvait concevoir la chose, l'autre ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« Nan mais une femme ne pourrait jamais être aussi cruelle ! s'exclama Rose.

Euh tu devrais demander au professeur Londubat, Rose, sur ce coup la Judith n'a pas tord. »

Alors qu'elles débattaient sur l'identité de MMM, Régina elle semblait de plus en plus oppressée par la conversation. Judith vint à côté d'elle.

« Et Régina tu sais qu'on est là pour toi, si t'as peur pour ta famille elle peut venir chez nous pendant un temps si tu veux ? Même si ca c'est calmé cette semaine, je comprends que tu puisses être soucieuse de la vie de ta famille. »

Regina acquiesça et la remercia. Pourtant c'était quelque chose d'autre qui la tracassait.

* * *

_« Sincèrement je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut là… c'est bien beau de s'afférer pendant deux semaines, mais arrêter d'un coup comme ça je ne vois mais alors strictement pas où ca va nous mener !_

_T'a-t-on … déjà dis ... Que… tu parlais trop ? _

_Oh ça va, toi là, commence pas avec tes grands airs ! J'm'amusais bien moi !! Pourquoi elle stoppe tout comme ça d'un coup ? Hein ? C'est agaçant, déjà qu'elle nous dit pas ce qu'elle veut faire sur le long terme, mais en plus maintenant on a plus le droit de jouer !_

_Fais lui confiance. Tu verras bien. Tout s'arrangera. Tu seras gâté._

_Gnââ et tes énigmes là elles commencent à me courir sur le système !! Nan mais vous vous êtes vu tous les deux la ? Entre un qui ne ressens jamais rien à propos de quoi que ce soit et l'autre qui s'amuse à te faire des phrases de trois mots, jamais plus, pour que tu ne comprennes jamais rien à ce qu'elle te dise. Vous faites la paire !! _

_Faut-il encore te le rappeler ?…nous avons été créé comme ça… quatre tempéraments… pour plus de contrôle._

_Oui c'est vrai d'accord, mais pourquoi je me retrouve avec les plus sages, hein ? J'ai besoin que ca bouge moi !!, et pourquoi c'est elle qui nous dirige ?? Hein ! Et ne me ressortez pas le truc du, c'est la plus intelligente, la plus machiavélique etc.… je commence sérieusement à saturer là ! _

_Les plus sages ? Je ne crois pas. Je deviens hystérique. Il est schizophrène. Tu sais bien ! Voir du sang… les ignobles meurtres… tu sais bien ! _

_J'avoue, il suffirait d'un humain pour vous faire réagir… mais en attendant on a rienà se mettre sous la dent, vous vous êtes tranquilles et moi je m'ennuie à mourir !_

_Arrêtes tes simagrées…, tu sais bien … qu'on … ne peut mourir… »_

* * *

Elle les voyait, malgré le noir, elle les distinguait facilement. L'une avait la voix douce, suave, à vous faire promettre tout et n'importe quoi juste à l'entendre. Elle s'approchait de celui qui ne tenait pas en place, faisant les cents pas encore et toujours, et posait sa main sur son bras pour qu'il se taise. Et le dernier, sur son fauteuil, la tête dans sa main, presque immobile, ne se mouvant que pour refléter le fond de ses pensées, d'un geste de ses doigts ou de sa tête.

Elle les entendait malgré la distance. Elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient. Ils ne s'appelaient jamais par leur nom.

Une semaine de cauchemars, une semaine de doute, mais cette nuit-là elle avait compris. Ils étaient MMM. Elle avait peur. Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle ? Était-ce normal dans le monde magique ? Chez les moldus elle serait internée immédiatement !

* * *

Albus s'était dirigé vers la salle secrète. Et en attendant son ami, avait ouvert le paquet que sa cousine lui avait passé. Il contenait un parchevogh avec les instructions. Après avoir créé un code à huit chiffres qui permettrait à d'autres de le contacter il vit apparaitre une dizaine de petites icônes qui avaient toutes une légende : « mode », « discussion écrite directe », « discussion orale directe », « discussion écrite indirecte », « discussion groupée directe » «répertoire de contacts », « journal d'appel », « documents enregistrés », « enregistreurs d'images », « pensine d'alerte », et « spécial histoire de la magie ».

Il prit le parchemin que lui avait confié sa cousine, et vit les noms des filles, suivit de leur code. Il toucha la quatrième icône du bout de sa baguette et il vit une liste de noms apparaitre, avec une bulle en haut à gauche. A l'intérieur était inscrit : « les personnes ayant un parchevogh à l'intérieur de Poudlard ». La liste n'était pas très grande, une trentaine de noms tout au plus, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il la parcourait, des noms se rajoutaient. Il pointa sa baguette sur le nom des filles et il inscrivit le code correspondant dans une bulle à côté.

Il sortit du menu et alla dans « DED ». Ici une petite case pouvait être déroulée, et seuls les noms dont on possédait le numéro, étaient inscrits. Il pointa sur Rose Weasley, et écrivit un « salut » pour tenter l'expérience. Très vite des mots apparurent en dessous des siens.

« Hey cousin pourquoi t'es pas entrain de manger ? Et qu'est ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ? »

« Rien, Scorpius m'a envoyé un sort de chatouille je suis parti me venger c'est pour ça que je ne mange pas dans la grande salle. »

« Fait pas trop de bêtises ! »

« T'inquiète pas ! Je te laisse ma vengeance ne se fera pas toute seule »

« Ok a plus »

Albus plia le parchevogh, et lu le parchemin qui l'accompagnait pour voir à quoi correspondait les autres rubriques. Il fut intrigué par la dernière, dont la référence disait seulement « à utiliser en cours d'histoire de la magie… ^^ ». Albus était impressionné par l'ampleur que prenait le gadget.

Scorpius arriva en trombe, les bras rempli de victuailles. A peine fut il posé sur un siège qu'Albus se jeta sur les sandwiches qu'il avait apportés. Et pendant qu'ils mangèrent, Scorpius le regardait ardemment. Après avoir fait comprendre à Albus de partir dans la salle il avait interrogé Antoine, et bien qu'il est du le cuisiner lui et Smith il avait réussi à avoir ses informations. Il n'en revenait pas. Un mois que le brun évitait de se rendre dans sa chambre par peur de se qui s'était passé la première nuit. Foi de Malfoy ca ne se passerait pas commença, il le prendrait le soir même sur le fait et l'engueulerait un bon coup pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Peut-être qu'un serpentard était un trouillard mais il ne trainait pas avec des lâches.

Quand ils eurent fini d'engloutir ce qu'il avait emmené. Ils se penchèrent sur la question qui les avait emmenés là de prime abord. La farce contre les Poufsouffles de première année. Ils ne sortirent de la salle que quelques heures plus tard pour se rendre directement à la bibliothèque pour le rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient donné.

**RAR : **

**Rebecca-Black**** :****hey hey tout d'abord un grand merci, parce que grâce à toi y a un trou**** dans mon plafond et j'ai enfin quelque chose a regarder pendant mes insomnies… j'ai fait un tel bond quand j'ai vu que j'avais une review… j'en suis déjà mélancolique lol, pour te répondre correctement mais mystérieusement sache que oui y a des vampires dans ma fic mais ils ne sont pas encore arrivé… par contre Judith elle n'en est pas une … enfin pas vraiment, enfin… ca tu le sauras un peu plus tard… patiente merci d'être la pour l'histoire**

**Je sais bien que ca fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien écrit… ne me punissez pas je vais faire un effort, je vous le promet… ce soir je vais relire tout ce que j'ai pu écrire, et dans la semaine je vais tenter de vous écrire quelque chose… ce que vous venez de lire, est écris depuis un bout de temps, je voulais l'allongé mais bon j'ai juste pas eu le temps, quelques manif, soirée etc… m'en ont quelque peu détournées.. gros bisou mes petits choux de Bruxelles. **_**Laine de mouton**_


	9. BLAIREAUX EN GALERE, CONFLIT LITTERAIRE

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JKR (déesse que l'on adule tous)**_

_**Chapitre 9 : BLAIREAUX EN GALERES, CONFLITS LITTERAIRES**_

« Bon, on leur prépare quoi ? » demanda Scorpius en piochant dans un sachet de dragibus

« D'abord, on s'attaque à qui, juste à ceux de notre année ? » fit Albus sortant son nez d'un livre de potion. Les deux amis, même s'ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer, étaient affalés dans des fauteuils dans leur salle.

« « Oui autant évité de faire les choses en grand maintenant sinon le jour où on n'aura pas d'idée ils vont être déçus… » Scorpius s'était redressé légèrement et avait posé les coudes sur ses genoux écarté, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses bras, regardant fixement ses mains jointes devant lui en réfléchissant durement.

« T'es un visionnaire toi… » Albus tournait maintenant les pages de son livre nonchalamment sans vraiment y faire attention, plus par réflexe que par intérêt, songeant aux paroles de son ami, voyant derrière ses dires des pensées plus poussées qu'elles n'y paraissaient au premier abords.

« Je me dis juste qu'il faut faire les choses de plus en plus poussées, pour qu'ils s'y habituent et qu'il faut qu'on change de cible régulièrement pour qu'ils aiment tous les blagues même quand ça leur arrive, que ce ne soient pas toujours les mêmes qui trinquent. » Le blond avaient levés les yeux pour les plonger dans les émeraudes qui le fixaient, y cherchant une approbation.

« Bonne idée, mon cher… donc la cible ? » Albus prit une feuille, prêt à y noter toutes suggestions, plans d'approche et autres informations utiles.

« Les Poufsouffles de notre année, s'ils sont le premiers à trinqués peut êtres qu'ils vont s'endurcir un peu… » Expliqua-il avec le ricanement purement méprisant signé Malfoy

« T'as de l'espoir toi… donc je prends note, type de la blague ? » Continua Albus, écrivant comme une secrétaire les idées du blond qui prenait les commandes pour cette opération.

« Ils sont jeunes, innocents donc on ne va pas trop les brusqués, » fit-il, dans ses pensées,

« Je te rappelle qu'on a le même âge », remarqua le brun avec raillerie

« Oui mais ce sont des Poufsouffles », répliqua Scorpion comme si c'était l'évidence même. Il se leva, un doigt sur le menton, l'autre main derrière son dos, la tête vers le plafond comme s'il y cherchait des réponses et commença à faire les cent pas autour de la table qu'il avait fait apparaître.

« Tu n'as pas tord, » concéda alors Albus, voyant qu'il gênait l'autre dans sa réflexion.

« Je sais… »

« Donc… ? » demanda-il espérant qu'il lui ferait part du cours de ses pensées

« Il ne faut pas trop les traumatisés mais les bousculer assez pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils doivent réagirent avant de tomber dans la mollesse définitive… je ne sais pas trop comment faire… toutes les idées qui me viennent en font soit trop soit pas assez… »

« Il me semble avoir une idée assez chouette, » fit soudainement Albus les yeux dans le vague. Il expliqua alors hâtivement son idée à Scorpius qui parût enchanté. Ils discutèrent de quelques détails et commencèrent à chercher comment faire passer l'opération de la théorie à la pratique.

* * *

Trois heures après être entrer dans la salle aux nez ils en sortirent pour aller au rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Ils y retrouvèrent les binômes formés en début d'année par le professeur de potion, et donc une table silencieuse et sous tension. Albus regarda sa cousine et lui fit signe de se lever pour lui parler, ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la table et se mirent à chuchoter :

« Je ne veux pas paraitre pessimiste mais ca sent le bain de sang à plein nez… » Fit Albus fixant la table où les élèves se jaugeaient du regard avec des avada pleins les yeux

« T'as raison il faut soit détendre l'atmosphère soit diviser le travail en deux groupes pour commencer, par exemple un groupe de filles un groupe de gars ensemble, dont un Gryffondor et un Serpentard se connaissent déjà et travailler de concert, au moins pour que les binômes apprennent à se connaître un minimum pour éviter le massacre avant plus loin dans nos dissertations… »

« Cousine tu parles trop et trop vite mais pour une fois au moins c'est au service d'une juste cause », sourit-il après quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler le contenu d'information que le débit de paroles de Rose avait égrainé sans lui laisser le temps de les comprendre.

« De rien, Cousin, « dit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux yeux. Ils s'avancèrent jusque dans l'alvéole où le groupe s'était installé et Albus leur proposa l'idée de base, attendant les objections qui pourtant ne fusèrent pas comme il l'avait prévu étonnée, il commença à répartir les binômes, mais avant de finir, se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas un nombre égal de filles et de garçons. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait réussi à régler le problème, deux filles firent leur apparition.

« Salut, je suis Abena, avec Abby on a entendu parler d'une réunion pour les potions, on voulait savoir si on pouvait participer… » Les réactions à cette apparition furent très variées. La venue de la grande et plantureuse demoiselle déplut fortement à Rose qui comptait bien dire non à sa venue, avant que son propre cousin la prenne de vitesse, en répondant à l'affirmative. Daeva et Médée semblaient connaitre la dite Abby, qui pourtant n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les rejoindre. Albus fit donc les groupes et les répartis ainsi :

« Alecto et Daeva avec Scorpius et Leucippe (un des jumeaux des rouge et or), Antoine avec James (Peakes un élève discret et timide) avec Médée et Régina, Rose et Judith avec Morgan et Démocrite (l'autre jumeau des rouges et ors) et enfin Abena et Abby avec Albus et Mazda (grand basané au nez imposant). Donc je vous rappelle le concept, si on s'associe avec un autre groupe c'est pour ne pas s'entretuer, et répartie le travail avec des personnalités qui peuvent se supporter pour travailler sur le premier opus de notre collaboration forcée… »

« Beau discours Potter… » Fit Daeva avec des yeux se voulant remplis d'admiration mais suintant de sarcasme.

« Merci Roockwood, donc ce que je propose c'est qu'on aille tous prendre des livres au rayon potion de troisième année, faire une liste des potions qui semblent être intéressantes, et les comparées ensuite avec les membres du groupes puis en choisir une dernière, qui sera définitive. Bien si tout le monde est d'accord on est partis. »

Tous partirent bravement en quête du livre qui leur promettrait bonne note et bonne entente. Si certains appréhendaient, d'autres s'ennuyaient, et quelques uns commençaient déjà à ressentir de mauvaise vibrations.

* * *

POV JUDITH.

''Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser ça mais, ce mec a quelque chose de malsain, pourtant à première vue il a l'air, gentil, sympa et tout et tout, en plus il n'a pas ouvert la bouche, et n'a quasiment pas quitté Albus des yeux. Il n'a regardé personne avec insistance, il n'a eu aucune réaction bizarre… et là je deviens obsédée, je le connais depuis dix minutes, que déjà je ne peux plus le quitter des yeux sans avoir une peur sourde… Judith ca va pas dans ta tête va falloir faire quelque chose ma fille, là… ''

Alors que ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle croisa des yeux dorés, à travers les livres et, les deux regards ne purent se détourner l'un de l'autre pendant quelques instants. A travers cette couleur elle avait compris, tous ce qu'elle devait savoir. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait eu mal au ventre, cette douleur sourde qui s'accentuait à chaque fois qu'elle cessait de l'observé. Une guerre interne se déclarait dans son corps, la part qui voulait attaquée, et l'autre qui voulait se cachée.

''Si je ressens autant de chose à l'intérieur je suis certaine que lui aussi. Une discussion s'impose. ''

* * *

POV SCORPIUS

''Ce mec à l'air bête comme ses pieds, je sens que ca ne va pas être une partie de plaisir de le supporter… binôme stupide… je hais les Gryffondors ! ''

Tout en cherchant patiemment un livre qui pourrait se révéler utile, Scorpius, affichait une mine parfaitement impassible alors que déferlait en lui une vague d'animosité envers Leucippe qui n'avait cessé d'écouter avec vigueur et adhérence, les idées très arquées sur les Serpentards de son frère pendant les explications d'Albus. Il semblait être intolérant, impulsif et peu à même de débattre de ses idées. Scorpius avait la nette impression que l'année serait longue, très longue.

''Deux choix s'imposent à moi, soit je le tue, soit je me tais… ou je peux aussi me taire et le tuer, ou le faire taire en le tuant, ou me tuer et me faire taire, ou… je diverge là… je reprends donc, potions de troisième année… potions de tr…''

* * *

POV REGINA

''Je devrais peut être en profiter pour trouver une potion qui explique les rêves… en espérant bien sur que ca existe… et trouver un moyen de les enregistrer mais me les sortir de la tête aussi, je devrais y repenser ce soir.''

Depuis quelque tant Régina dormais mal, quatre personnages étaient récurant dans ses rêves sanglants et ils ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Elle aurait aimé que ses rêves disparaissent mais le dernier lui avait révélé que ces personnages n'étaient autres que MMM. Bien qu'elle ne supportât pas ses cauchemars, les faire disparaitre d'une potion pouvait tout aussi bien détruire tous moyens d'arrêter les crimes.

''Bon sang je ne suis qu'une gamine, moi je veux juste comprendre le quidditch et voir la 22ème saison de Heroes… ''

* * *

POV ROSE

''Satané Albus, je vais l'étrangler, je lui avais pourtant dis que je ne supportais pas les jumeaux… ils sont stupides, arrogants, imbus de leur personne, intolérants, lourds, vaseux… tout ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas être… et cet imbécile me met avec le pire des deux…''

Rose, avait un ressenti sur à peu près chaque personne qu'elle avait approché de loin ou de près, Démocrite et son frère faisait partis des personnes qu'elle qualifiait d'infréquentables. Abena était de ceux dont elle ne voulait juste ne pas entendre parler, car insupportables. Daeva et Médée étaient du groupe des ennemis à rétamer. James et Abby étaient dans un groupe assez à part et assez compliqué : « qui doivent être connu, entretenu dans de bonnes relations mais pas proches pour autant, peuvent être important dans la vie plus tard » un groupe compliqué mais concernant beaucoup de monde à ses yeux. En fait pour Rose toute relation peut avoir ses avantages.

''Ce bouseux n'a surtout pas intérêt à sortir l'une de ses vannes, ou alors je ne réponds plus de rien !''

* * *

Après avoir pris chacun un ou deux livres ils s'assirent dans les alvéoles avec leur groupes commençant leur travail fastidieux, chacun à son rythme et son humeur. Alors que certains se plongeaient corps et âmes dans leur lecture en espérant échapper aux disputes qui pourraient éclater, d'autres les provoquaient, les ignoraient, les subissaient où tentaient de les éviter.

* * *

POV ALBUS

''Autant Abby et Abena semblent très sympa, autant l'une que l'autre autant Mazda, à l'air associable, c'est bizarre quand même depuis qu'elles nous parlent il n'a pas dis un mot, n'a même pas daigné leur accorder un regard, et ne répond à aucune de leur question''

Albus, survolait les noms des potions ne notant que celles dont il avait une vague idée de l'utilité et tout en noircissant peu à peu son parchemin, il discutait doucement avec les filles, menant une discussion calme, presque sans fondement, plus un échange de formalité qu'autre chose, ne voulant pas se lancer sur des terrains qui pourraient être glissant avant de les connaitre un peu mieux.

''Bon après c'est son problème m'enfin quand même, il va bien falloir qu'on se cause à un moment ou à un autre…''

* * *

POV ALECTO

''Génial, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux… les grandes familles noires de l'ancienne génération sont représentée à la même table et qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On se mate en chien de faïence… non mais sérieusement, avec nos masques là on dirait trois stupide poupées de porcelaine assises en train de prendre le thé, comme si une gamine nous avait posé là avec application, prenant soin de placer chacun de nos membres d'une certaine manière… nous accompagnant d'une marionnette en papier mâché qui fait tâche juste à côté, je le conçois… société, je te hais''

* * *

POV MORGAN

''Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout, du tout, du tout, le regard qu'il me lance depuis tout à l'heure. Pourtant, j'ai rien fait, rien dit, je m'applique consciencieusement, je réponds poliment aux questions… il a quelque chose contre moi, et je ne sais pas ce que c'est… soit je deviens parano, soit je ne survivrai pas à l'étude…''

Démocrite regardait Morgan avec agressivité non refoulée, depuis qu'il s'était assis à la table. La minorité numérique des Serpentard à la table ne lui plaisait guère, puisqu'il était le seul Serpentard. Après réflexion il lui semblait bien que s'était là que résidait sa seule erreur : être de la mauvaise maison.

'' « heeelllp meee, pleeeaaaaseuuh », je suis sure que même Mila Jovovitch elle aurait peur a ma place, « … adieu monde cruel »''

* * *

POV ANTOINE

''Je sens que ces deux petites heures avec Médée vont être joyeuses… il faudrait que je prépare quelques piques, histoire de l'échauder un petit peu que le jeu commence sur les chapeaux de roues… il ne faudrait pas gâcher ce temps à ne faire que lire… une petite joute verbale s'impose et je m'en réjouis d'avance…''

Zabini préparait ses coups comme au jeu d'échec, Médée, avait le verbe facile, agressif et gracieux mais pas très subtil et bien placé, soit à peu près tout son contraire. Il devait donc prévoir des répliques à l'avance histoire de ne pas se faire avoir comme un bleu…

'' « Dis-moi petit Poucet » (Médée Pucey…), … non entrée en vigueur trop commune, cherche encore…''

* * *

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, Rose et Démocrite durent sortir de la salle, sous les yeux courroucés de la bibliothécaire, après s'être hurlé dessus pendant près de cinq minutes. Rose reprochait à Démocrite de n'avoir aucune once d'intelligence pour insulter quelqu'un sans même lui avoir parlé une seule fois, et il l'accusait de flirter avec l'ennemi de n'être qu'une pitoyable gryffondor et de ne pas y avoir sa place.

Quelques détonations plus tard en provenance du couloir, le calme revint, aussi furtif que le sont les premières chaleurs de mars. A peine une demi-heure plus tard, Médée se levait en furie, et partait d'un pas vif vers les cachots, affaires sous le bras. Daeva voyant son amie partir, se jeta sur Zabini, le sommant d'expliquer la raison de ce départ en fanfare. Les yeux pétillants de malice il résuma leur litige, et le fait qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui jette les tares familiales à la figure. Une gifle retentit dans la salle, aussi sèche que les premiers vents d'hivers. Daeva partit à la recherche son amie sous les mots de Zabini : « une vraie Serpentarde aurait fait semblant de s'en moquer et se serait venger plus tard !! apprend lui Roockwood !! ». Des têtes se balancèrent et des yeux se soulevèrent, certaines personnes étaient incontrôlables. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'Albus, était au départ, sûr et certain que les disputes exploseraient entre les maisons et pourtant c'était à l'intérieur que les conflits étaient les plus forts…

Quelque couloirs plus loin, lorsque deux gargouilles laissèrent McGonagall avoir échos de cette histoire, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le sourire rêveur du portrait de Dumbledore : « je sais ce que vous vous dites, 'ca y est les maisons ne sont plus divisées !!' Mais rien est encore gagné Albus, le combat n'est pas terminé, ce sont des tempéraments forts que renferme cette génération, rien ne nous dit que la suivante saura faire abstraction de ces différences comme ils le font actuellement ».

**

* * *

RAR **

**Cassandre : j'ai oublié de te répondre au chapitre d'avant… moi tête en l'air… non pas du tout… xD…, explication du rôle d'Hermione : si je respecte du mieux que je peux ce qu'a pu écrire JKR, j'essaye quand même de faire les choses comme je les voie, **

**Hermione, est très intelligente, critique, et je ne la voie vraiment pas sortir de la guerre en ayant pour but de travailler au ministère alors qu'il a été si peu bénéfique pour l'issu de la guerre… je la voie comme une personne qui veut mettre son intelligence au service des autres, en étant influente, mais aussi entendu de tous, et la gazette l'aurait censuré c'est sur et certain,**

**A partir du Chicaneur, elle peut parler de tout ce qu'elle veut, lancer des mouvements, avertir, renseigner, rappeler etc.… et avoir la reconnaissance de ses dire par son simple nom signé en bas de chaque article… Hermione Granger, symbole de l'intelligence, de la bonté, et icône de la victoire. **

**Voilà à toi de me dire si tu es d'accord ou pas… bisou**

**Il se fait tard, j'ai cours demain… enfin je crois… donc je vais aller me blottir dans les bras de mon Morphée adoré, et de mes nounours aussi, et tenter de ne pas oublier ce que je viens d'écrire… **

**Au revoir, mais juste du bout de mes doigts**

**Lecteurs de mon cœur**

**Xoxo **_**Laine de mouton**_


	10. EXPLICATIONS, TENSIONS et SURTENSION

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JKR (déesse que l'on adule tous)**_

_**Chapitre 10 : EXPLICATIONS, TENSIONS et SURTENSION.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

A 19 heures, lorsque la bibliothèque ferma ses portes pour le dîner, les derniers élèves qui restaient partirent en direction de la grande salle. Parmi le flot de serdaigle, un groupe assez bruyant se démarquait. Après les départs assez remarqués de Rose, Démocrite, Médée et Daeva, le reste de la troupe avait finit de travailler dans une ambiance moins tendue.

Leucippe qui voulait rattraper sa tête de mule de frère décida d'inviter la petite troupe à manger des confiseries dans une petite salle peu connue le samedi suivant pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous et apprennent à se mieux connaitre et ce dans une atmosphère plus ludique que concentrée. Seul Mazda décida de ne pas y aller, pour raison inconnue.

Ils se séparèrent alors à l'entrée de la grande salle, vers leur table respective. Antoine vint s'asseoir rapidement à côté de Morgan, le questionnant sur le pourquoi de la dispute entre Rose et Démocrite.

« Au début, il me regardait avec insistance, l'air méchant, j'avais bien remarqué qu'il n'en avait qu'après moi, et j'étais le seul à être de la maison, donc j'ai vite compris qu'il ne m'aimait pas à cause de cela. Je me taisais, laissant coulés ses regards haineux sur ma peau …»

« … Morgan on se passera des métaphores » le coupa Scorpius. Il lui répondit en lui tirant la langue pourtant fière sa façon de raconter

« Puis Rose à remarquer son insistance, et lui à demander ce qu'il lui prenait et il lui a répondu, je cite « il me prend que je n'aime pas les serpents, et qu'il est reconnu qu'ils sont prompt à être diabolique », puis là Rose a commencé à voir rouge, je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié le fait qu'il englobe tous les Serpentards dans le même lot… Albus tu m'a surement la vie » fit finalement le môme aux cheveux de broussaille.

Albus luis sourit puis fit une grimace quand senti quelque chose trembler à ses pieds, il fixa avec étonnement son sac et chercha ce qu'il le faisait trembler comme si un séisme avait lieu. Trois paires d'yeux le fixaient se demandant ce qu'il se passait puis il sorti alors son parchevogh et l'ouvrit :

'_Conversation écrite demandée par ROSE W. Accepter ? oui – non (pointer la baguette sur la réponse choisie)'_

Albus releva le regard, et vit sa cousine sur la table pourpre devant lui, qui lui faisait signe d'écrire. Il pointa alors sa baguette sur le papier, et vit défiler des phrases en vitesse rapide.

'_Hep Cousin, faut que je te parle… Démocrite, l'espèce de bouse de géant avec qui je me suis disputé à la bibliothèque, et bien après dans le couloir on s'est jetée quelque sorts et malgré moi, car loin de moi l'envie de le blesser, il a du se rendre à l'infirmerie, McGo à l'air furax, il me faut des témoins pour prouver que je ne suis pas l'instigatrice de la dispute… help me ?'_

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, et lança un regard exaspéré à sa cousine pour qu'elle comprenne son point de vue. Se tournant vers Morgan, il l'interpella et lui exposa le problème, en appelant au bon sens puis après avoir vu son regard hésitant, il lui rappela la dette qu'elle pourrait avoir envers lui après qu'il lui soit venu en aide.

'_Morgan est prêt à te soutenir, moi je dois y aller, j'ai «à faire » comme dirait Scorpius. Tu devrais songer à passer des 'parchevogh' à Scorpius, Morgan, Antoine et à tous ceux qu'on fréquente régulièrement… bises Al.'_

Puis il plia son parchevogh. Très vite l'interrogatoire changea de sens et se fut Antoine qui dut répondre aux questions de Morgan. On apprit donc que la famille Pucey était ruinée depuis la fin de la guerre. Les raisons sombres de cet évènement avaient toujours titillé Zabini depuis qu'il était au courant soit quelques semaines cependant. Le fait que Médée se permettait d'être hautaine et d'agir comme Daeva l'exaspérait et il voulait rigoler un peu. Il ne pensait apparemment pas qu'elle réagirait si violemment.

Albus s'excusa auprès de ses camarades. Il devait retrouver le blond à 20h30 dans leur salle, il voulait donc profiter de l'heure dont il disposait pour aller emprunter un livre sur la potion qu'il avait choisi d'étudier avec de confusion. Elle était composée des plantes suivantes : canson officinal, livèche, achillée sternutatoire. Comme son nom l'indiquait, elle permet de rendre confus, toute personne qui la boit, et mène à des conduites impétueuses et téméraires. Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver la recette exacte, les dérives médicinales, criminelles et autres variantes, les raisons pour lesquelles les ingrédients sont si importants dans cette recette etc.… (Il savait qu'en rajoutant une dent de sirène on produisait une potion d'hilarité). Il avait beaucoup de travail à fournir, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que son partenaire soit sensible à cette masse d'étude.

Il partit donc dans l'antre de la littérature, flâna entre les rayons et commença la recherche. Dix minutes avant son rendez-vous, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé d'intéressant. Aucun livre ne semblait s'épancher sur les variantes des potions. Albus s'en alla déçu, et de mauvaise humeur il rejoignit Scorpius. Il décida tout de même de se rendre plus tard, invisible, à la réserve pour trouver au moins un ouvrage avec quelques informations. Il jeta un « sang pur » morose à la statue qui gardait l'entrée du NEEPYFSEMEM, et s'affala sur un fauteuil sans même s'excuser de son retard.

Scorpius, lui lisait un cahier d'étude sur une potion de Poussoss sans les douleurs accompagnantes, qui étaient pourtant habituellement inévitable.

« Il a l'air bien ton bouquin, tu l'as pris tout à l'heure ? Je ne t'ai pas vu le prendre » fit Albus apparemment remis de sa déception

« Non je suis allé l'emprunter il y a un instant » répondit alors le blond nonchalamment

« ' Il y a un instant' ? Je reviens tout juste de la bibliothèque, et… » Commença Albus décontenancé avant que Scorpius ne le coupe

« … je n'ai pas dis que je l'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque »

« Alors à qui l'as-tu… ? »

« Al. » Le fit taire Scorpius « J'ai également quelques questions à te poser, alors si tu réponds… sincèrement… aux miennes tu sauras tout ce que tu voudras, est tu d'accord ? »

« Ça dépend d… »

« Génial ! » Scorpius ferma bruyamment son livre et s'installa bien en face de son ami « Pourquoi restes-tu tous les soirs très tard dans la salle commune sur des devoirs que tu as déjà relus des dizaines de fois ? » Lui demanda-t-il en le sondant du regard,

« Tu… tu m'espionne ? Nan, j'en reviens pas, t'es pa… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne l'aurais pas fait si Roockwood ne m'avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille. »

« Et tu penses sincèrement que tout ce qu'elle dit est digne que tu lui porte une once d'intérêt ? »

« Quand il s'agit d'une personne que je côtois tous les jours et que j'apprends à apprécier, oui ce qu'elle dit peut gagner mon intérêt ! »

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour m'espionner ! »

« Ni pour questionner Zabini, je suppose alors, n'empêche que j'ai été très étonné de ce qu'il m'a raconté… »

« Tu es au courant alors… » Albus se le va, mis les mains dans les poches de son jean sous sa robe, regarda par terre, puis le plafond puis enfin dans les yeux du jeune Malfoy « Que veux tu que je te dise ? Excuse-moi Scorp. de ne pas t'avoir mis au courant, mais je ne voulais pas être une pauvre mauviette ? C'est vrai, j'aurais pu t'en parler, mais de toute manière que pourrait-tu faire de plus que moi ? Et je n'irai pas me plaindre à qui que ce soit, ce serait trop hilarant pour eux de voir le fils du héro avoué s'être fait tabassé le premier soir de son arrivée à Poudlard ! »

« Je pensais peut être juste te rendre la vie plus facile en jouant un peu de mon influence… »

« Daeva a vraiment trop d'emprise sur toi Scorp., ne devais-tu pas « ne pas te prendre la tête avec ces stupides sangs purs trop axés sur une hiérarchie dépassée » ? »

« Si ça peut aider un ami, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne m'en servirais pas. » Albus tiqua lorsqu'il entendit le mot « ami », leva son visage vers celui de Scorpius, hésitant sur sa sincérité, puis le remercia en lui serrant le bras fermement.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient presque fini de mettre au point l'opération « booster les Poufsouffles ». Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain pour la mettre en œuvre. Alors qu'ils rentraient dans leur salle commune, Albus partit soit disant faire un tour pour se débrouiller un peu l'esprit que cette journée poussée à réfléchir, avait fait surchauffer. Arrivant au détour d'un couloir, et lorsqu'il fut sur que Scorpius ne le suivait pas, il se rendit invisible, au prix des nombreux sorts sur lesquels il s'était entrainé depuis leur première utilisation plutôt macabre. Il arriva à la réserve plus vite également, connaissant le chemin maintenant, et n'ayant plus qu'à faire attention aux allées et venues du concierge. Tout en cherchant un livre sur sa potion, il repensait à sa discussion avec Scorpius, et se rendit compte qu'il en avait profité pour éluder ses questions à lui. Scorpius était malin, et manipulateur finalement. Il se promit de savoir s'il n'avait pas répondu à ses questions, que pour l'interroger ou également pour éviter de révéler leur réponse. En sortant avec deux livres sous le bras, il se rendit au bord du lac pour profiter d'une des dernières nuits douces de cet automne. En se promenant sur la rive, jetant des cailloux dans l'eau calme, il remarqua quelqu'un assis sur les graviers. Un jeune homme avait le coude gauche posé sur son genou gauche, le bras ballant, le bras droit tendu derrière lui et le regard dirigé vers la lune.

En s'approchant de lui Albus reconnut Démocrite. Il retira alors toutes ses protections, et s'assit à ses côtés. Il posa ses livres à ses côtés, et ramena ses jambes devant son torse les entourant de ses bras, les laissant reposées au creux de ses coudes.

* * *

Démocrite, l'avait regardé s'installer avec un regard vide. Sa dispute avec Rose, lui en avait mis un coup. Ses parents semblaient pourtant si surs que les Serpentards étaient mauvais par nature. Mais après s'être fait hurlé dessus par la rousse en furie, il avait réfléchit à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il était vrai que son cousin n'avait, à un seul instant, été méchant, ni même dictateur, ou même impoli. Il avait été… agréable… presque sympathique. Mais ses parents ne pouvaient pas avoir tord sur toute la ligne tout de même. Maintenant, Albus ne s'était pas assis à côté de lui sans une idée en tête.

Démocrite, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, n'avait pas le dessus sur la situation. Est-ce que c'était ça grandir ? Se retrouver sans son frère et face à une personne que l'on n'aime pas ? Ne plus croire en ce que vous dise vos parents ? Se faire incendier par une fille… disons… flamboyante ? D'habitude il n'avait pas autant de problème à régler ses petits incidents, mais son frère n'était pas là pour le supporter dans son idée, et tous semblaient se leaguer contre lui…

* * *

Albus, lui avait évité de rencontrer ses yeux, de peur d'y voir de la haine. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il trottait dans la tête du garçon à ses côtés. Ils avaient tous les deux été élevés dans un monde ou la plupart des survivants détestaient cordialement le moindre Serpentard sortant de Poudlard, où chaque adulte ne voit que des mangemorts ricaner dans le blason de la Maison verte et argent. Laissé sur la touche par son frère à cause de cela, Albus ne voulait pas que Démocrite grandissent avec cette idée dans la tête.

« J'ai dis des mots stupides comme « agueu agueu » à ma sœur quand elle est née. J'ai fait une rose en papier pour ses trois ans. J'ai fait exprès de casser le vase de ma grand-tante pour éviter que mon frère soit le seul à être puni lors des vacances de noël de sa première année. J'ai regardé la rediffusion complète de « one tree Hill » avec ma mère quand elle a déprimé lors de son huitième mois de grossesse. Je chante une chanson créole française appris par une tante, à chaque fois que je fais le ménage avec mon père… Je pourrais te sortir une liste immense de ce genre d'actions car ma vie en a été remplie, mais je ne suis pas sur que tout t'intéresse. » Albus regardait droit devant lui, et ne vit donc pas le regard qui flottait entre l'étonnement et l'incertitude que lui lançait son voisin.

« Mais penses-tu vraiment, qu'une personne vile et méchante, ayant un avenir tout tracé dans la dictature fasciste, aurait attendu d'être sous le Choixpeau pour le devenir ? » Albus tourna la tête vers le gryffondor aux yeux noisette reflétant la Lune presque pleine. Démocrite perdait pied devant le discours du brun. Il ne venait pas lui soutenir une idée comme ses parents l'avaient fait. Il ne venait pas se défouler sur lui comme le gros du quartier avait pu le faire sur Leucippe quand il n'avait pas été d'accord avec lui. Il ne venait même pas lui jeter la pierre pour avoir des idées aussi extrêmes. Il lui demandait simplement son avis sur ce qui semblait être sa vie.

« Excuse-moi Albus, je suis jeune, stupide et naïf. On ne m'a répété que des horreurs sur votre maison depuis que je suis haut comme trois pommes. Je n'ai même pas imaginé un seul instant que vous ne puissiez pas être à la base méchant, et que seules une époque et une minorité vous avaient fait cette réputation » « Morgan serait surement heureux de l'entendre »

« Amis ? » Démocrite regardait le brun droit dans les yeux et tendait sa main droite dans sa direction attendant nerveux sa réponse. Il lui serra avec vigueur, content de se revirement de situation. Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps aux abords du lac, se promenant au gré des chemins. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant les portes de Poudlard et décidèrent de se séparer et de se dire au revoir.

* * *

Au même moment, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Scorpius, travaillant fermement sur la traduction des runes du chaudron central du NEEPYFSEMEM, fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Médée provenant du couloir qui menait aux chambres des filles. Il arrêta sa réflexion un moment, pour se pencher et tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait. La salle commune à cette heure-ci était déserte. En fait il ne restait que lui attendant le retour d'Albus. Alors quand il surprit la discussion entre les filles, il ne se fit pas prier pour une peu de divertissement depuis ces… déjà une heure et demie d'attente. Il ne voyait que Daeva accroupi devant ce qui semblait être les genoux de Médée. Une voix tremblotante dit alors :

« Je te jure Daeva qu'il a de la chance que je ne sois qu'une faible fille de première année pour le moment, car je me vengerai. Il peut y compter, je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça. Je mettrais un an à préparer ma vengeance s'il le faut, mais je m'en moque il paiera pour ce qu'il a dit »

« Calme toi Médée, et puis je ne pense pas que dans un an tu te souviendras encore de ce qu'il a dit. »

« Daeva, soit tu es avec moi, soit tu es avec lui, depuis le temps qu'on se connait, je ne t'ais jamais fait faux bond je te demande juste de m'épauler sur ce coup là. »

« Ma Mée tu sais très bien que je serais là pour toi, aller viens. Va dormir, demain on prépare son châtiment. » Il vit les genoux se déplier, des bruits de robes qui se frottent et des portes qui se ferment. Scorpius n'avait jamais eu autant envie de s'enfuir de toute sa vie. Cette école était remplie de fous.

« Non mais sérieusement, il ne manquerait plus qu'Albus rentre avec un bras en moins parce qu'il se serait fait choper par l'autre con…cierge… et en plus je deviens vulgaire monde de perversion ! »

« Tu parles tout seul ? »

* * *

Albus, était entré dans la salle commune, surpris par la voix de Scorpius :

« Monde de perversion ! » Il avait beau regarder partout il ne voyait personne. Une main poussant la porte de l'entrée, l'autre sous la cape tenant ses deux livres, il fut surpris du regard horrifié qui lui lançait le blond alors qu'il lui demandait s'il parlait tout seul. Dérouté il s'avança, posa ses livres sur la table et vit le regard acier monter au ciel.

« ca va ? » demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

« Euh, oui oui ca va, j'ai eu un moment d'absence, peut être du à l'heure que je viens de passer à t'attendre… tu mets longtemps pour faire une ballade dans l'école… »

« J'ai fait une rencontre disons …inattendue »

« Warrington ? »

« Ah non, pas du tout, enfin c'est une autre histoire… tu faisais quoi ? » demanda-t-il s'intéressant à la pile de feuilles raturées, portant les marques de pliures intempestives et dont l'écriture fine et gracile (très peu courante à cet âge là) de Scorpius noircissait la blancheur originelle.

« Je t'avais dis que je voulais savoir, ce que signifiait les runes du chaudron… et bien voilà le fruit de mes recherches, entre nous soit dit, pas grand-chose, … »

« Tu sais quoi Scorp., la journée a été rude, pour tous les deux, je pense que ce serait sympa si on allait dormir, et qu'on voyait tout ca demain. On va avoir besoin d'être frais et dispo. Et puis ne te bile pas pour les runes, je vais voir ce que ca donne, j'ai lu quelques bouquins dans la bibliothèque des Blacks sur le sujet »

Après avoir étouffé un bâillement, le blond accepta sa proposition et ramassa ses affaires.

* * *

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, Scorpius fut surpris de voir l'un des jumeaux de Gryffondor se diriger fermement vers les Serpentards de première année regroupés au même endroit. Seuls manquaient les jumeaux Kray, Crabbe et Bulstrode. Les deux premiers ne mangeant jamais le matin, et les deux autres soit disant introuvables ce matin. Le Pythéas qui avançait était le plus grand des deux et celui avec le visage le plus carrée, soit Démocrite. Zabini qui se liait de plus en plus d'amitié avec Smith, se redressa, ses yeux noirs lançant des menaces claires et précises pour qui venait en ennemi.

« Tout doux Zabini, je viens en paix » fit Démocrite en soulevant sa baguette dont il fit sortir un drapeau blanc qu'il agita doucement. Si le jeune homme à la peau couleur café (que j'aiiime ta couleuuur café…dsl^^) regarda la le drapeau blanc un sourcil arqué et une expression presque déçue sur le visage, il cessa quand même le regard de tueur. Il resta cependant sur ses gardes près à dégainer au moindre faux pas du rouge et or.

« Bonjour Smith. » Démocrite resta debout face au garçon, attendant qu'il lui réponde. Celui-ci paraissait assez troublé par sa venue, ne sachant quelle attitude adoptée.

« Euh Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » Dans son malheur, Morgan se dit qu'il avait quand même de la chance d'être de l'autre côté de la table. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux alors pour ne pas paraitre plus peureux qu'il ne l'était, il décida de prendre une posture qui se voulait désinvolte, parlant d'une voix lente et regardant dans le vide. S'il n'avait pas l'habitude comme Scorpius, celui-ci trouva qu'il le faisait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui n'utilisait jamais se stratagème.

« Non, je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour avoir été stupide hier. C'est tout. Sur ce, bonne appétit et à plus tard Messieurs » Et sans demander son reste le gryffondor se retourna et rejoignit sa table.

« Courageux mais pas téméraire le p'tit père… je lui ais fait trop peur ca se voit trop ! »

« Zabini les chevilles ! »

« Oh c'est bon Malfoy ! Si on ne peut plus se réjouir de faire fuir un de ses fichus Gryffons… »

« T'es tu seulement rendu compte qu'il remettait en doute ses préjugés sur nous, et que toi tu te complet dans ceux qui te sont propres ? »

« Nan mais sérieux Malfoy ? Tu t'écoutes parler des fois ? On dirait ma mère qui fait une imitation de son ancienne prof de divination… et je te jure que ce n'est pas beau à voir… » S'en fût alors une série d'anecdotes sur la dite professeur qui apparemment avait été virée quelques années après la fin de la guerre.

* * *

Pendant se temps Albus se tenait dans un couloir adjacent à la grande salle, attendant l'arrivée des Poufsouffles de première année, se camouflant dans la pénombre encore persistante de ce matin là.

Comme avait pu le remarquer Albus, ils étaient souvent les derniers à s'installer dans la grande salle. Ne les suivaient que les rares élèves ayant eu des pannes de réveil et lorsqu'il entendit la voix stridente de Sara Quin, il sût qu'ils arrivaient. Il sortit sa boite d'allumettes avant de leur jeter une première incantation.

* * *

Les Poufsouffles de première année entrèrent en trombe dans la grande salle une dizaine de botte rouges chaussées à un pied de bois à leur trousse. Scorpius agita sa baguette et un message défila sur les grandes portes qui s'étaient refermées. Sur les cris stridents des élèves apeurés, l'opération pouvait commencée. 

_'Enfant sans énergie, adulte sans vie remplie ; enfant trop mollasson, avenir sans grande fonction ; Poufsouffle reprend toi, ou on te bottera !'_

Scorpius lança une deuxième incantation sur les bottes, la baguette sous la table, pour qu'elles ne bottent l'arrière train de l'élève auquel elles étaient assignées que lorsque son attention se relâche, lorsqu'il ne fait pas d'effort et lorsque l'ennui commence à s'installer dans sa tête. La salle entière regardait le groupe de Poufsouffles apeuré qui fixait la phrase avec horreur, sauf quelques professeurs qui cherchait la provenance du scandale. C'est à ce moment qu'Albus fit son entrée, un parchemin à la main et le regard vissé dessus, fonçant apparemment malgré lui dans la rangée de bottes. La directrice le héla et il leva le regard juste attend pour ne pas s'étaler en beauté en tombant sur l'armée rouge (mouahahahah !!). Il lança un regard désorienté sur les chaussures, les contourna et finit le chemin jusqu'à sa place sans les quitter des yeux. En s'asseyant il tapa dans la main que lui tendait Scorpius et demanda innocemment :

« Euh je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe là ? » et dans le silence ahuri de la salle qui lisait le nouveau message qui s'était affiché, sa question eut un écho dans toutes les têtes présentes. 

_'Si en histoire de la magie tu tien bon, le calvaire pour toi sera terminé, mais si au contraire tu tombe dans les méandres du sommeil ou de l'ennui, le supplice se terminera à la fin de la journée'_

« Il se passe M. Potter, que quelqu'un ici, s'amuse à torturer mes élèves, et qu'avec ou non de bonnes raisons je le somme de stopper tout ceci tout de suite ! » le silence qui se fit entendre fut éloquent et la colère que l'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'écossaise s'agrandit. On entendit tout de même Luna Lovegood dire ceci ;

« Je me souviens que les cours d'histoire de la magie étaient redoutables, ce pourraient être une bonne leçon que de surmonter cette épreuve… non ? » sa voisine de table la regardait effarée et la directrice lui envoya un regard parlant pour elle. Luna garda un ai rêveur et reprit le déroulement de son petit-déjeuner. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle phrase apparue.

_'Il nous a semblé évident que la motivation manquait cruellement chez certaines personnes, celles ciblées aujourd'hui ne sont que les premières, en réussissant l'épreuve nous sommes sûrs qu'elles pourront se prouver à elles-mêmes qu'elles sont capables de mieux.' _Le message disparu à peine une minute plus tard et les bottes s'installèrent au pied de chaque élève qui lui était associé. Leurs regards effrayés défrayaient la chronique et Albus et Scorpius ne purent s'empêcher de faire des commentaires déplacés sur les têtes que faisaient les pauvres Poufsouffles. la table de Serpentard se mit à s'esclaffer sans retenue. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle phrase apparaisse. 

_'Rira bien qui rira le dernier, moquez-vous en silence bande d'ingrats, la liste des suivants ne demande qu'à s'agrandir'_ Scorpius afficha une mine offusquée dont seul Albus pouvait entrevoir la commissure des lèvres remontée. La directrice regardait la scène impuissante et commença à envoyer des sortilèges sur les bottes qui se retournèrent contre elle. Elle fit sortir tous les élèves de la grande salle et fut enfin débarrassée des chaussures rouges qui fonçaient sans préavis sur son postérieur.

Les Poufsouffles qui pensaient alors être débarrassés de leur torture, virent les bottes revenir en vitesse lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grande salle.

* * *

**La suite ? Très prochainement… ne me fouettez pas !! Alors votre avis ?? **

**A la prochaine mes choux de Bruxelles **

**Laine de mouton**


	11. SUSPICION, TRADUCTION, de quoi s'en reto

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JKR (déesse que l'on adule tous)**_

_**Chapitre 11 : Suspicions, Traductions, de quoi s'en retourner la tête.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

Rares furent les Poufsouffles qui réussirent à rester éveillés lors du cours d'histoire de la magie, en première heure. Et c'est avec plaisir que tout Poudlard pu admirer ces bottes rouges en actions dans les couloirs.

« Nan sérieusement est- ce que vous avez vu leurs têtes au moment de s'asseoir dans la grande salle au déjeuner ? demanda Antoine hilare

« Tu veux dire cette tête la ? » Demanda Morgan en montrant son visage qu'il déformait comme s'il subissait une atroce douleur. Antoine acquiesça en secouant sa tête d'avant en arrière, incapable d'émettre le moindre son hormis celui de son rire alors que Scorpius levait les yeux au ciel comme si ses deux amis étaient deux stupides trolls des montagnes.

« Allons Malfoy rigole un peu avec nous, le gars qui a mis ca en place est un génie ! » s'exclama Morgan

« Oui sans aucun doutes, mais tu rigoleras surement moins quand ce sera notre tour, tu n'as pas vu la menace qui nous a été lancé ? » fit Albus avec une mine effarée.

« Arrêtes ! McGo est en pleine enquête, elle va trouver ce géni, et ca en sera fini pour lui. Salazar garde son âme ! » Pria Antoine en joignant les mains religieusement avant de se faire bousculer par Scorpius amusé par ses bêtises.

« Il paraitrait même que certains sorts qui ont été employés sont du niveau de 3ème année minimum… donc ca réduit le nombre de prétendant à la culpabilité » fit mystérieusement Judith qui venait d'arriver avec ses amies.

« Oh mademoiselle se lancerait-elle dans les investigations ? demanda Morgan, et sans attendre sa réponse, il recula de quelques pas et mis sa main devant sa bouche comme s'il tenait un micro avant de parler d'une voix forte : « Gentes dames et Damoiseaux, pour vous ce soir l'enquête impossible du mystère des bottes rouges, qui ? Quand ? Mais surtout pourquoi ? Notre détective privée, charmante et délicieuse Judith Worpel, vous dira tout ce que vous voulez savoir, … Aieuh ! »

Regina lui avait frappé l'arrière du crâne dans une claque tellement magistrale que tous ceux qui s'était arrêter pour écouter les âneries de Smith, riaient en le montrant du doigt.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment sympa de ta part, Rejoice ! lui fit-il remarquer en se massant la tête et en lui lançant un regard avadakadévérique.

« Tu regardes trop les talk shows à la télé tu devrais sérieusement arrêter, ca te bousille les neurones !

Nan mais tu comprends pas ca fait une éternité qu'on est ici, je n'ai pas regardé la télé depuis des lustres ca me manque !

Oui, ba non, ça te fait le plus grand bien… »

Et pendant qu'ils se disputaient, Judith et Antoine spéculaient sur l'auteur du méfait.

« C'est forcément un Serdaigle ! affirma-t-elle

Et pourquoi donc Rita Skeeter ?

Il faut forcément être super intelligent et avoir tout planifié à l'avance pour que : 1 ça marche, 2 il ne se fasse pas prendre rapidement. Les Gryffondors, et je sais de quoi je parle, auraient fait ça à la va vite limite ils auraient signé leur geste, les Serpentards ont été littéralement menacés et les Poufsouffles ne se seraient jamais attaqués à l'un des leurs !

C'est un raisonnement plus que défendable, je suis d'accord n'empêche qu'il nous reste plus de sept classes à…

Cinq en fait

Cinq ? demanda –t-il dubitatif

Ba oui, pense aux sorts où il faut être minimum de 3ème année pour les connaitre

Ah oui en effet

Je peux vous interrompre tous les deux ? » Demanda Rose, et en voyant leur regards interrogatifs elle continua : « oui euh, suis-je la seule à me demander, pourquoi un serdaigle se mettrait à la blague ? Je veux dire, c'est inconcevable un Serdaigle qui fait des farces, ce serait plus logique que ce soit un gryffondor, un gryffondor intelligent ça va de soi… non ? »

Et durant toute la soirée de ce merveilleux mardi tous les élèves parlaient du chef d'œuvre des deux jeunes Serpentards et ce fut ainsi toute la semaine, car Albus et Scorpius sans se concerter s'amusaient à faire ressortir des bottes de leur baguette lorsqu'ils voyaient des Poufsouffles attendant bras ballant dans les couloirs, les faisant courir d'effroi jusqu'à ce que ça ne les fasse plus rires.

* * *

Le samedi suivant Scorpius s'en alla rendre visite à Marie. S'arrangeant pour qu'Albus ne se pose aucunes questions sur son absence au parc, il arriva essoufflé à la tour.

_« Oh ravie de vous revoir mon jeune Ami ! _s'exclama le fantôme assis dans un fauteuil, si un fantôme peut être assis bien sûr.

Le plaisir est pour moi, belle Dame… fit le jeune serpent en se pliant en deux pour la saluer.

_Que me vaut cette joie ? _

Je suis venu vous remercier pour ce livre sur la potion Poussoss, il m'a été très utile et si je n'ai pas un E à mon devoir de potion c'est que mon binôme m'aura tiré vers le bas…

_Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, mon cher, je suis sur que vous aurez la note la plus juste qu'il soit et si vous pensez mériter une bonne note ne laissez personne vous en empêcher, ni votre professeur, ni votre binôme, donnez vous toutes les chances nécessaires._

Ce que je ferais sans aucun doute ma chère Marie. Que lisiez-vous avant que j'arrive ? Je suis étonné que vous ne connaissiez pas tous les livres qui sont ici sur le bout des doigts…

_Oh Ceux que je connais parfaitement me tiennent à cœur et c'est pour cela que je les relis régulièrement, mais je ne les ai surement pas tous lu, parfois j'en redécouvre même certains, et la mémoire me fait défaut… je ne me souviens pas les avoirs lu… Mais ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui, j'étais intriguée par les évènements des semaines passées_

Vous voulez parlez de ces horribles crimes ?

_Oui, ceux-là même, et bizarrement cela me rappelle quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus de quoi il s'agit. Cela est fort désagréable comme sensation._

Oui j'imagine. Serait-ce plus comme un déjà-vu ou comme quelque chose que vous auriez lu ? Ou que vous auriez vécu ?

_Non, je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel. Ni lorsque la vie coulait encore en moi, ni depuis que la mort peuple mes pas… enfin jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. Ce serait certainement une histoire lue… ou bien de l'histoire même, oui mais bien sûr ! Merci mon jeune ami, je crois bien savoir où j'ai lu ceci grâce à vos questions !_

Et bien c'est avec plaisir que je mets ma curiosité à votre disposition, sourit-il. Marie avait déposé le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et s'était, après avoir tourbillonné autour de lui dans un moment de joie, envolée vers un rayon situé si haut qu'il ne voyait plus d'elle qu'une brume blanche. Cependant sa voix suave restait claire à ses oreilles.

_Humm c'est embarrassant ! _fit-elle en redescendant

Quoi donc ?

_Et bien, je me souviens que c'est dans un des livres appartenant a la collection écrite par Hérodote mais je ne sais plus de quel sujet il traitait… _elle revint près de Scorpius avec trois pile de livres aussi grandes que son père, et il est bien connu que Drago Malfoy est un homme aussi grand que Harry Potter est myope.

Ah oui en effet c'est un peu problématique, vous allez avoir énormément de lecture, me semble-il, fit-il avec un sourire contrit.

_Ne faites pas cette tête là, jeune Scorpius, ce n'est pas comme si je détestais lire…répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire_

Oui c'est vrai, rit-il, sur ce, je vais m'en aller et retourner à mes occupations, vous laissant vous plonger dans votre lecture. Bien sûr, je reviendrais prendre de vos nouvelles, salua-t-il.

_Ce sera avec plaisir que je vous recevrais mon ami, prenez soin de vous._

Sur le chemin qui menait au parc il aperçut Crabbe et Bulstrode au détour d'un couloir et en profita pour avoir la discussion qui s'imposait avec ces deux brutes épaisses.

« Messieurs, ravi de vous croiser, je me devait d'avoir une discussion avec vous. Commença-t-il

Malfoy, tu ne traines pas avec Potter ? demanda Bulstrode sarcastique

Et bien vois-tu, cela ne te regarde pas… mes faits et gestes n'ont pas être épier et surtout pas par vous. Comment vont vos familles ?

Pourquoi t'y intéresses-tu ? Se méfia Crabbe

Eh bien Brutus, mon père est toujours le supérieur du tien, et de ce que j'ai entendu, il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques problèmes au sujet de son travail, il serait malencontreux que lors d'une discussion mon père apprenne qu'en plus de la médiocrité des actions du père, le fils se permet de malmener le fils de celui qui lui a permis de retrouver le statut qu'il a aujourd'hui… et par là j'entend le fait qu'Albus ait eu quelques soucis avec vous le premier jour.

Potty est parti baver dans les jupes de maman Malfoy ? Ricana Bulstrode

Je n'accepte absolument pas ce genre de sottise ! S'énerva Scorpius, dois-je te rappeler les litiges avec la justice, que ta famille supporte actuellement ? Et peut-être aussi que c'est mon père qui vous permets de garder votre toit grâce à quelques unes de ses connaissances ? Tu n'es, pas plus que Crabbe, dans une position qui te permet de me manquer de respect à moi ou à Potter. Est-ce bien clair ?

Parfaitement ! Siffla Bulstrode, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas Malfoy

Que Morgane t'entende, je n'aime pas avoir des parasites dans mon entourage.»

Sur ces mots Scorpius les contourna et parti en direction du parc les laissant furieux et vindicatifs.

Quand Scorpius fut arrivé dans le parc, Rose se leva d'un bon et courut dans sa direction. Etonné de voir la jeune fille se précipiter vers lui, il commença à accélérer son allure jusqu'à se tenir près d'elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda –t-il inquiet

« Oui !! Je t'attends depuis au moins 10 minutes et Albus qui se tue à me dire que tu arrives d'un instant à l'autre que tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement religieux avec l'heure, à croire qu'il t'idolâtre…

Weasley lâche moi le bras ! Tu vas me l'arracher si tu continue !

Mais dépêche toi alors, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Calme-toi ! Tu commence sérieusement à me porter sur les nerfs là ! Okay ? J'arrive c'est bon on est pas obliger de courir !

Oui c'est vrai excuse moi, mais c'est juste que je suis si pressée !

De quoi ?

Attends qu'on soit arrivés…

D'accord… » Quand il fut assis sur le banc, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rose. Elle était restée debout au centre des quatre bancs. Le vent dans ses cheveux lui donnait un air de walkyrie comme sur le tableau qui menait à la tour de divination qu'Albus avait visité il y a peu en se perdant dans le château.

Bon Alors Weasley qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si urgent pour me démembrer ?

Oui pourquoi tu ne tiens plus en place ? demande Morgan

Eh bien voilà, mon oncle a mis au point des parchemins particulier qui permettent de communiquer ensemble et je vous les passe à vous car on se voit de plus en plus souvent pour certaines raisons et donc qu'ils peuvent nous servir, voila il y a les notices à l'intérieur. Regina je peux te parler ?

Oui bien sur. » Laissant les autres ouvrir les paquets et commenter ce qu'ils lisaient, Rose commença à questionner Regina à propos de son parchevogh.

« Ton oncle George est super sympa, je peux discuter oralement avec tout le monde, c'est pour ça que tous les soirs je reste un peu dehors, mais par contre pour les sms il y a encore des problèmes pour les adapter, je les reçois mais ne les vois pas…

Les sms ?

Oui c'est la rubrique « discussion écrite indirecte »

Oh okay d'accord, c'est sympa alors

Ouai, j'ai proposé quelques autres idées à ton oncle et il va voir s'il y a un moyen de les intégrer…

C'est quoi ?

C'est une surprise !

Aller s'il te plait, Régina ? S'il te plait s'iiiiill teeee pplaaaaiiiiittttt !... »

* * *

Pendant que tous étaient réunis au parc profitant des derniers jours de beau temps, Albus lui se démenait à la bibliothèque, pour trouver une traduction aux runes trouvées sur le chaudron. Il avait demandé à Hermione s'il pouvait lui emprunter ce livre qu'il avait lu dans son bureau cet été et elle lui avait envoyé le matin même.

C'était plus un manuscrit de deux milles pages qu'un livre, il était si vieux que certaines pages se cassait sous es doigts. Il avait été obligé de trouver un sort dans le rayon « sortilèges - sort utilitaires » pour le protégé.

Il avait donc découvert que les runes du chaudron provenaient d'un alphabet runique apparu au VIIème siècle chez les sorciers. En effet les runes diffèrent dans le monde sorcier et moldu à partir du VIème siècle. Importées de Scandinavie à la fin du quatrième siècle en Angleterre, elles évoluent et les moldus s'en servent alors aussi bien que les sorciers. C'est à partir du IXème siècle seulement que la christianisation moldu en place depuis deux siècles change les habitudes au point d'imposer l'alphabet latin. Pourtant chez les sorciers l'utilisation des runes cohabitera avec le latin jusqu'au seizième siècle. La recrudescence de la chasse aux sorcières à cette époque obligea les sorciers a enterré pour un temps cette pratique courante, c'est pour quoi, pour un temps perdue, l'étude des runes est devenu si compliquée de nos jours.

Les runes du chaudron étaient alors très anciennes. Albus se débattait corps et âme avec les bouquins dans sa recherche de traduction runique et d'interprétation concluante. Au bout de trois heures il froissa sa feuille et la jeta derrière lui dans un élan de fureur.

« Tout doux gamin si tu explique à ton professeur que tu as vraiment fait des efforts je suis sure qu'il te donnera un délai ! » fit une voix féminine derrière lui. Albus se retourna et vit une grande fille se baisser pour ramasser la boule de papier.

« Oh pardon ! Je n'ai pas regardé où je l'envoyais » s'excusa-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne gêné. Elle l'ouvrit tout en continuant.

« Faut pas stresser gamin, je peux peut être t'aider, c'est à propose de quoi ? Oh des runes… tu n'es pas trop jeune ? » Demanda –t-elle étonnée en regardant le parchemin puis Albus et inversement.

« Eh bien j'essaye de me cultiver mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elles ne veulent absolument rien dire… mais je ne suis pas un expert donc je dois surement me tromper quelque part ou alors ce sont les bouquin qui me font tourner en bourrique…

A Poudlard ce ne serait pas nouveau, rit elle, montre moi les originales » il lui montra alors a retranscription qu'il avait fait et elle resta silencieuse, concentrée sur les écrits d'Albus, feuilletant parfois un livre à porté de main. Albus contemplait son visage fin qui était comme un livre ouvert, et où il pouvait lire lorsqu'il avait fait une erreur, qu'il avait eu un éclat de génie où que quelque chose qu'il avait écrit clochait. C'est alors qu'elle eu un grand sourire et des lumières dans les yeux.

« Tout d'abord bravo, pour quelqu'un qui est en première année tu as fait du boulot de cinquième au moins… ensuite je pense que tu as affaire à une variante que j'ai vu à la fin de l'année dernière, elle est peu connue… je reviens » fit elle en se levant. Albus lui était fier et souriait devant son travail. Il analysa rapidement les coups de crayon et les notes qu'elle avait écrites sur ses parchemins.

« Yep ! Je suis trop forte… enfin on est trop fort parce que si t'avais pas fait tout le boulot avant j'en aurais eu pour des plombes à m'en rendre compte !

De quoi ?

Et bien il y a une variante de cet alphabet en East-Anglia à la fin du neuvième siècle. Très peu connu car très peu pratiquée, les spécialistes sont sûrs de l'alphabet et de l'interprétation de chaque runes mais l'écriture runique intrinsèque elle est plus compliquée car elle s'avère être un mélange de cette alphabet avec l'écriture de celui alors courant et d'une forme plus occidentale… ne me regarde pas avec cet air de chien battu, voyons, en fait tes phrases sont très épurées, tu n'as que cinq verbes donc elles vont être simples à traduire, enfin aussi simple que cette variante le permet » Albus l'a regardait avec des yeux exorbités pendant qu'elle parlait rapidement. On aurait di qu'elle s'y connaissait mieux que personne.

« Eh gamin on se met au boulot ! Prends un crayon et suis ce que je te dis ok ?

A vos ordres mon commandant !

Bien … alors d'abord t'as troisième rune là ce n'est pas 'fehu' mais 'anzuz' … » Au bout de vingt minutes de correction d'interprétation et de débat ils avaient presque fini.

« 'Ok grafseiðs gata' ça nous donne la voie du serpent c'est ça ?

Oui gamin mais si j'en crois le reste de la phrase, je pense qu'il faut comprendre, 'comme le chemin qu'emprunte le Serpent', tu vois ?

Euh…

Et bien ca explique comment tu t'y prends pour faire 'un breuvage parfait' donc je pense que le Serpent est une comparaison.

Humm oui ça tient la route…

Bien sûr que 'ça tient la route' !» Ils finirent la traduction quelques minutes plus tard et Albus était si content qu'il ne tenait plus en place.

« Je te remercie beaucoup…c'est quoi ton nom ? »demanda-t-il tout d'un coup réalisant qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas présentés

« Mandy Davies pour te servir, ce fut un plaisir Potter, à bientôt ! » Elle s'en alla en faisant voler sa robe pendant qu'Albus restait déconnecté et bras ballants debout devant l'alvéole où ils travaillaient tous les deux quelques instant plutôt. Cette fille était l'incarnation même de la perfection.

« Oui enfin je pense qu'elle était imbue d'elle-même !

Scorp ! C'est une déesse ! Elle a traduit cette phrase sur laquelle tu planche depuis des jours et elle est tout simplement magnifique ! » Après s'être repris Albus s'était précipité vers les cachots et avait repéré Scorpius assis dans un sofa dans un coin de la salle commune.

Oui on est en première année et elle en septième Al, en plus elle est là meilleure de sa classe en étude des runes et elle sort avec Declan Corner qui est à Serdaigle avec elle. Lui répondit nonchalamment Scorpius.

Oui une dées… quoi ?? Mais elle a ces petites fossettes et puis ces yeux brillent et…

Et elle a un copain et tu as sept ans de moins qu'eux !

Oui mais…

Mais rien du tout Albus !! Arrête de rêver et dis-moi alors ce que veulent dire les runes !

Moui si tu veux… », Albus se résigna et sorti un parchemin de sa poche l'ouvrit et se mit à lire, « Patience et maîtrise de soi sont de grandes vertus pour qui se lance dans la réalisation de projets que personne n'a imaginé. Comme le serpent, il te faudra attendre le moment propice et te préparer à l'avance, pour créer un breuvage parfait.

Oh en gros c'est des encouragements pour faire des potions…

Oui et le serpent ?

Quoi le serpent ?

C'est la signature de Serpentard !

Ce n'est pas le seul à aimer les serpents tu sais !

Oui mais une salle cachée, avec pour mot de passe 'sang pur' rempli de chaudrons et de livres sur les potions… allô ! il a signé son chaudron… et la salle qu'il a créée !

Nan, la salle qu'il a créée c'est la chambre des secrets.

Pourquoi n'en créer qu'une, je veux dire, la chambre des secrets c'était pour élever le basilic, c'est pas super pour faire des potions un basilic qui se trimballe partout et qui renverse des chaudrons !

Oui certes, donc ce serait en quelque sorte le laboratoire de Salazar ?

Je pense ouais…

* * *

Alors que Rose tentait désespérément de faire parler Régina, un ricanement se fit entendre, faisant se tendre les deux jeunes filles.

« C'est pathétique, Weasley !... enfin non d'un côté c'est normal que tu supplies, c'est bien comme ça que ta famille gagne de quoi vivre ?

Roockwood, quel déplaisir !

Je suppose que c'est un oui…

Ma famille ne supplie personne !

Ah oui ? Grande nouvelle ! Les belettes ont enfin un peu de dignité, c'est arrivé quand ? fit-elle avec cynisme

Ma famille n'a jamais supplié ! Contrairement à la tienne, n'est ce pas ? demanda la rouquine avec une flamme dans ses grands yeux bleus

Foutaise ! Tu perds la tête roussette ! fit Daeva en reculant d'un pas

Ton père ne s'est il pas mit à genou devant mon oncle qu…

_Caput Revertis_ ! »

Avant que Rose n'est pu finir sa phrase, sa tête commença à tourner sur elle-même sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire et en quelque seconde elle pu voir son dos et les quelques brins d'herbe qui était s'étaient collés à sa robe lorsqu'elle s'était allongée. C'est quand elle voulu s'épousseter pour rester humble qu'elle se rendit compte que si sa tête avait tourné ses membres eux avaient toujours le même camp d'action… elle devrait reculer pour avancé et pour écrire ce serait vraiment impossible…

Daeva riait à gorge déployée devant le spectacle qu'offrait Rose, Régina elle était dépitée, incapable d'aider son amie.

Rose se retourna alors, et fixa sa Némésis avec toute la haine dont elle était capable.

« Tu n'aurais pas du, Roockwood ! Tu le paieras et je te jure que je prendrai un plaisir malsain à te faire manger la poussière !

Je me demande ce qu'une belette est capable de faire, … je croyais que c'était les chouettes qui pouvait tourner leur tête comme cela, et non les belettes, tu es déjà pleine de surprise Roussette ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Daeva s'esclaffa et parti en direction du château, laissant les deux amies dans une situation plus que bizarre.

« Rose ?

Oui, fit-elle avec un air morne

On va à l'infirmerie ?

Oui »

Toute la joie de la journée retournée au fin fond de son antre, c'est les épaules baissées et sous les regards moqueurs des élèves qu'elles partirent voir l'infirmière.

* * *

Rose du rester au repos tout le week-end et en profita pour imaginer des plans machiavéliques mais rien n'était assez méchant à son goût. Pendant ce temps là Albus avait réunis tous ces amis pour leur faire part d'une grande nouvelle.

« Bien alors mercredi c'est l'anniversaire de Rose et je voudrais lui faire une surprise pour qu'elle soit de meilleure humeur.

Quoi comme surprise ? demanda Judith excitée par l'idée

Tout d'abord je veux que personne n'en parle durant toute la semaine !

C'est logique sinon ce ne serait plus une surprise, fit Alecto sarcastique

Non je ne parlais pas de la surprise mais de l'anniversaire, je veux dire par là aucun « alors ca fait quoi d'avoir bientôt 12 ans », ou « qu'est ce que tu as demandé comme cadeau » etc.…

Je peux demander pourquoi ? demanda Régina dubitative

Je veux que tout le monde fasse comme si il avait oublié… d'accord ? » Après un oui général ils entamèrent les préparatifs de la surprise. Pourtant quand tout le monde se dispersa Démocrite vint retrouver Albus pour lui parler.

**

* * *

Bon je sais que vous devez m'en vouloir, j'ai été absente très très très longtemps, je m'en excuse, j'ai fait 20000km en moins de trois mois deux déménagements et un stage de quatre semaines pendant la canicule alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps pour moi… j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu…**

**Bisou les nours**

**Xo xo **_**Laine de mouton**_

_**PS : caput : tête et revertis : retourner**_


End file.
